This Love
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Maka y Soul son los mejores amigos desde siempre. Soul ama a Maka. Maka quiere a Kid. Este amor puede traer problemas, ¿Luchar por ella o esperar a que sea feliz? SoulxMaka, KidxMaka Capitulo 7 Final!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Este es el primer capítulo de un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió hace tiempo basado en la canción "Amiga mía" de Alejandro Sanz. Cada vez que publico un SoMa alguien me pide que meta a Kid o a Black Star de por medio para ponerle las cosas difíciles a Soul (como si no lo hiciera sufrir bastante ya xD) pero al escuchar esta canción fue como me convencí. No es una historia demasiado ambiciosa, solo enredos que podrían ocurrir en la vida real, creo. Soul Eater no me pertenece, tampoco Maka, ni Liz, ni Death the Kid ni ninguno de los personajes que puedan aparecer en este fic, escrito únicamente con fines de diversión.**

**This Love**

**Capítulo 1**

**Amiga mía**

Soul comenzó a guardar sus cosas en el portafolio antes de salir de la oficina. Eran casi las ocho y la verdad era que ya tenía mucha hambre así que trató de identificar con la vista lo que le faltaba, unos cuantos archivos y todo estaba listo. Su oficina, pequeña y sencilla, tenía un ambiente cálido debido a los muebles de madera y la iluminación que él había preferido por sobre el diseño practico y lineal que casi todos elegían. Le gustaba, casi lamentaba tener que irse.

En eso estaba pensando cuando logró distinguir de reojo una silueta femenina en su puerta.

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó Maka, acercándose al escritorio. Soul la observó unos segundos, sinceramente confundido.

-¡Vaya! Creí que hoy ibas a salir con las chicas- comentó de forma distraída- ¿vas a quedarte más tiempo? Puedo esperar un rato.

-Oh, no- Maka sonrió- precisamente te buscaba para preguntarte si pensabas ir a casa a cenar.

Soul volvió la vista a su portafolio y asintió.

-Te acordaste porque en ese caso, hoy me toca cocinar, ¿No?- comentó entre dientes, a lo que Maka enrojeció visiblemente molesta.

-Idiota- dijo finalmente, a lo que Soul también se molestó, pero decidió no pelear con ella.

Tomó sus cosas y buscó las llaves de su auto con la vista.

-Bien, vámonos, de todas formas iba a cocinar en mi casa así que es lo mismo.

Atravesaron el pasillo ya desierto, hablando de cosas ocurridas durante el día, del trabajo, del clima, es decir, las banalidades de cualquier jornada normal de trabajo.

Soul le abrió la portezuela del auto a Maka, y ella entró agradeciéndole el gesto mecánicamente. Solo pasaban por lo habitual.

Ellos tenían una amistad muy cercana desde mucho tiempo antes, cuando iban en la escuela. Para su buena suerte, habían conseguido trabajo en la misma empresa, vaya, incluso vivían en el mismo edificio. De vez en cuando cenaban en casa de alguno de los dos y se turnaban para cocinar. A ambos les hacía bien, pues llevaban mucho tiempo lejos de sus familias.

Durante el trayecto, Soul notó que su amiga estaba bastante pensativa, pero en realidad no le sorprendió porque sabía la razón mejor que nadie. Se limitó a dejarla un rato, pues estaba plenamente consciente de que no iba a hacerla hablar aunque lo intentara.

Por lo demás, quedaron atorados en un embotellamiento. Maka suspiró con fastidio mientras Soul despegaba las manos del volante un momento para estirarse. Sabía que eso podía ir para largo. Lo único bueno era que en realidad no le incomodaba estar a solas con Maka. En todo caso, era mucho mejor que estar solo en una situación tan desesperante y a decir verdad no era la primera vez que les ocurría algo así. Pero en esta ocasión, el silencio taciturno de Maka podía poner el asunto un poco incómodo, así que el optó por encender el sonido y poner un disco.

-Sé que no te gusta esta música-comentó el repentinamente- si quieres puedo poner otra cosa.

-Está bien- Maka hizo una sonrisa pensativa- es relajante.

Soul volvió sus sentidos al camino, hubo un ligero avance. Luego se detuvieron de nuevo.

Cruzó las manos, dejando las muñecas descansar en el volante, apoyó la frente en este. Posteriormente, ladeo un poco la cabeza para ver a su amiga.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo?

Ella negó con la cabeza casi enseguida.

-No mientas- comentó él, volviendo su mano a la palanca de velocidades y su vista al frente; estaban avanzando de nuevo- te conozco mejor que nadie.

Se detuvieron otra vez, y Soul se volvió a estirar.

-Entonces no me presiones. Suficiente tengo con Liz y con Stein-san como para que tú también quieras sermonearme.

-Si ese par también se dio cuenta- comentó Soul sin voltear a verla- es que realmente te ocurre algo malo.

Maka estaba replegada en su asiento, contra la puerta, como una niña castigada.

-Si sigues insistiendo, me bajo ahora mismo y me voy caminando.

Soul presiono el botón para quitarle el seguro a la portezuela.

-Adelante, compañera. Pero te tardarás dos horas en llegar al edificio y tienes que atravesar el callejón más peligroso de la ciudad. Si llegas viva a la oficina mañana entonces yo me disculparé.

Maka no hizo nada, así que finalmente Soul aseguró la puerta de nuevo.

-No quiero que te sientas mal. Si quieres lo dejamos para después.

-Por favor-contestó fríamente, a lo que su compañero simplemente volteó la cabeza. Se equivocó; la situación se tornaba incómoda.

El tráfico tardó en normalizarse unos veinte minutos más, durante los cuales siguieron en silencio, de vez en cuando soltando algún comentario sin importancia. Soul pudo notar, de cualquier modo, que el ánimo de Maka no subía en lo absoluto. Trató de hacer el viaje lo más ameno posible, tratando de fingir que todo estaba bien.

Llegaron al edificio y Soul se estacionó. Entraron y subieron las escaleras en silencio.

Entraron en el departamento de Maka. Soul se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata, arrojándolas en un sillón junto con su portafolios.

-¿Qué preparamos para cenar?- preguntó Maka de pronto, como si quisiera compensarlo por el mal rato en el auto, pero Soul sonrió.

- Si no te sientes con ánimos, ve a descansar mientras preparo algo. Es mi turno, ¿No? Ve, tómate tu tiempo- le dijo con u sonrisa _cool_, como quien tiene todo perfectamente controlado.

Maka hizo una media sonrisa.

-Gracias. Me daré un baño, me siento deshecha.

-Bien. No te prometo que esté listo cuando vuelvas.

Al parecer el mal día que probablemente había tenido Maka no era solamente debido a…cierto tema que incomodaba un poco a Soul, sino también, para su alivio, a un día de trabajo normal: agotador y llegado a ser un poco fastidioso.

Soul lo pensó un poco mejor mientras buscaba los ingredientes para la comida. Decidió preparar únicamente pasta y carne, sencillo, rápido y relativamente neutral. Era de los pocos platos con los cuales no terminaban peleando por si había quedado bien o mal, salado o insípido, crudo o quemado. No tardo en sospechar que quizás Maka había recibido malas noticias en la oficina y eso la había hecho sentirse mal…es decir, no tenía que ser necesariamente por lo que él estaba pensando.

Soul respiró profundamente mientras trataba de alejar el tema de su mente. Entonces escuchó la llave de la regadera abrirse y el agua cayendo. Se sintió un poco más tranquilo entonces.

Esto a su parecer era lo que le hacía falta. Cenar algo y luego irse a dormir. Y que mejor compañía para la cena que la de su mejor amiga, Maka.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando estaba preparando la salsa de tomate, Maka se asomó por la puerta, apenas suficiente para decir algo rápido.

-me secare el cabello…espero que no te moleste esperarme un poco más.

-Está bien, tomate tu tiempo.

Soul apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, como si fuera a caerse. Luego de reponerse, acomodó los platos y buscó algo de tomar. Sirvió las porciones y esperó pacientemente a que Maka volviera.

Ella entro ataviada con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa blanca. Soul con sus pantalones de buena tela y las mangas de su camisa dobladas hasta los codos hacia un buen contraste con ella, pero resultaba divertido notarlo.

Hubo silencio. Un largo silencio, lo cual resultó ser extraño. Normalmente Maka solo estaba así de silenciosa cuando estaba enojada con Soul. Pero bueno, eran adultos, ya era tiempo de que lo afrontaran, algo andaba mal.

-Soul- Maka dejó su plato y levantó la mirada con decisión- voy a salir de viaje dentro de dos semanas.

Los ojos de Soul chispearon en cuanto levantó la vista.

-¿Es por eso que estas así?

Maka pretendió no prestar atención al comentario. Luego levantó la vista y percibió la mirada triste de su compañero sobre ella, por lo que sonrió de forma autosuficiente.

-¿Pero qué puedes decir tu? Si se nota que también tuviste un día terrible.

Soul siguió comiendo como si nada.

-Todo estuvo perfecto- contestó de una forma ligeramente altanera, casi como si tuviera intención de enfadar a su amiga.

-Pues no lo parece. Tu también pareces tener problemas y honestamente, si no lo compartes conmigo ¿con quién lo harás?

Soul levantó la vista hacia ella. Maka guardó silencio, pues al parecer sus palabras habían dado en el blanco.

Él se quedó en silencio también. Volvió la vista a su comida y luego de comer un poco más, sonrió.

-Es que aun no sé si estoy bien o mal, porque tú no me has dicho que es lo que pasó contigo.

Maka sonrió imperceptiblemente. Con el paso del tiempo, Soul se había vuelto experto en decir exactamente lo que ella deseaba oír. Sin embargo él no mentía, pues realmente estaba preocupado por ella y eso era lo que lo había puesto de un humor relativamente malo. Podía parecer un poco autodestructivo, pero Soul tenía sus razones para estar preocupado por ella.

Dejaron el tema para después. Acabaron de cenar y Soul se fue a dormir a su departamento, a un par de puertas del de Maka.

Al día siguiente, fue a la oficina como siempre.

No iba de un humor especialmente agradable, pero sí lo suficientemente soportable como para que la voluntad le alcanzara para ir a ver a Maka y saludarla.

Se la encontró, sentada en su escritorio, con la mirada fija en una rosa roja puesta suavemente en un florero.

-Esta hermosa, ¿No?-Preguntó.

-No más que tú, seguro.

La desventaja de Soul en una situación así era que Maka se tomaba sus elogios como burlas, y terminaba riéndose o dándole un golpe. Aunque Soul hablaba en serio, Maka se lo tomó a broma y él comenzó a molestarse.

-¿Quién te la mandó?- preguntó distraídamente.

-No lo sé. Siempre hay una en el escritorio cuando llego. Es algo muy lindo.

-¿Y sabes quién es el obsesionado enamorado de ti?

Maka dejó la flor en paz unos segundos.

-Me encantaría saberlo, pero… tengo un poco de miedo.

-¿De qué?

Tardó en contestar. Tenía miedo, pero realmente no se lo podía explicar. No sabía porqué o a qué le temía.

-No tengo idea. Porque, quien sea ¿Qué le puedo decir? ¿Y si lo arruino? ¿Y si es alguien a quien no le puedo corresponder?

Soul tardó tanto en contestar que no pudo hacerlo, pues Liz entro como vendaval en la oficina de Maka hablándole de reuniones, documentos, firmas, pendientes y del dichoso viaje que tenía que hacer en dos semanas. Soul se hizo un poco hacia una esquina y percibió como la mirada de Maka se ensombrecía al oir mencionar el viaje. Se disculpó y salió a su propia oficina, donde se sumió en su trabajo tratando de olvidar unos momentos todo lo relacionado con Maka.

…

Ella se encontraba al fin sola en su oficina, cuando escuchó tres toques precisos y cortos en su puerta.

-adelante- dijo sin dejar de teclear en su computadora.

A su oficina se coló un joven de su edad, de elegante apariencia y suaves ojos color miel, quien le dedicó una sonrisa y tomo asiento frente a ella.

-¿Cómo estas, Maka?

Ella se concentró en su visita, tratando de evitar que se diera cuenta del sonrojo que ahora trataba de llegar a sus mejillas.

Él le atraía, y mucho. Era tan suave en su forma de ser…podía ser un poco obsesivo, pero era confiable, tierno, amable. Tenía unas manos preciosas y un trato incomparable, además de una forma de hablar que la hacía sentir como si fuera la única mujer sobre la tierra aun cuando solo hablaban de trabajo. Era casi un príncipe.

-Hola Kid. Yo estoy muy bien. ¿Y tú?

-Bien. Venía a hablarte sobre lo del viaje. Como sabes, es muy importante que asistamos y demos una buena imagen de la empresa, sobretodo en la fiesta.

-Sí, eso lo sé.

-Bueno, yo estaba preocupado de que te sintieras…incómoda de que viajáramos nosotros solos. Quiero decir, si quisieras que alguien fuera en tu lugar, o que te acompañara…Soul, o alguien más… con quien tuvieras más confianza.

Extrañamente se sintió herida.

-Por supuesto que no. Es decir, no me incomoda, creo que lo mejor será que vayamos tú y yo. Además…somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y a pesar de eso siento como si no hubiéramos compartido absolutamente nada. Quiero decir, quisiera conocerte un poco más, y un viaje así es una buena forma, ¿no?

Kid sonrió complacido.

-Me agradas mucho, Maka. Tienes razón, llevamos años de amistad y a pesar de eso nunca hemos pasado tiempo de calidad juntos. Yo también estoy interesado en conocerte mejor.

Ella sonrió, pero de pronto alguien tocó la puerta. Maka suspiro ligeramente fastidiada.

-Pase.

Soul entró con un fajo de papeles y al ver a Kid sonrió.

-Buenos días, Kid. Disculpen la interrupción. Necesito que Maka revise estos documentos.

-No importa, amigo- sonrió Kid- solo hablábamos de nuestro viaje. Estamos muy interesados en conocernos mejor, ¿No, Maka?

Maka sonrió y fingió distraerse con los documentos. Obviamente, Kid había dicho esto como una broma un poco sugerente, pero para su sorpresa ninguno de sus amigos se lo tomó muy bien que digamos.

De pronto tuvo la sensación de que sobraba en ese lugar.

-Este…yo debo ir a trabajar… Maka, Soul, si necesitan algo pueden buscarme en mi oficina.

-No te preocupes- sonrió Soul, luego se volvió hacia Maka- volveré por esos papeles en un rato, ¿De acuerdo?

Maka asintió.

Mientras Soul volvía a concentrarse en su trabajo del día, reflexionaba, se preguntaba… ¿Porqué Maka no había mencionado que el viaje que iba a hacer sería con Kid?

A él no se le había pasado, para nada, esa mirada que ella le dedicaba cada vez que lo veía pasar por el pasillo, o se saludaban, o cuando de vez en cuando comían juntos con otros compañeros de la oficina.

Maka y Kid…eran bastante parecidos. A decir verdad, habían estudiado prácticamente juntos, los tres. Pero ellos dos, tenían ese modo de ser, esa clase de vida que parece todo hecho a la medida, todo de acuerdo al plan, todo bien hecho desde siempre. En cambio él, Soul, tenía una vida diferente, desorganizada, decidida por el destino o por su buena o mala suerte. Estaba trabajando en esa empresa porque descubrió que era bueno haciendo lo que hacía y también como un modo de escapar de su familia. En cambio ellos dos, tenían el futuro decidido casi desde su nacimiento.

Tenían también esa tendencia a buscar la perfección sin aceptar tonterías de nadie.

No le sorprendía que Maka, con lo que amaba la excelencia, estuviera enamorada de Kid. Pero aún así, no cambiaba el hecho de que le calaba, y muy hondo. Era difícil de explicar lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos y para ser sincero, no iba a aceptarlo tan fácilmente y mucho menos decírselo a ella de frente. Porque, después de todo. ¿Qué mínima oportunidad había de que ella le correspondiera? Tendría que ser un milagro el que intercediera por él para acercarse a ella más que como amigos.

Aunque ella nunca había admitido frente a él que sentía algo por Kid. Era solo una corazonada, una alerta de peligro que su mente y su corazón le habían dado mucho tiempo antes.

-Soul- Liz le habló desde la puerta al pasar y verlo con los ojos pegados en la pared como si en ella estuviera escrito el más grande secreto del universo- te distraes de nuevo.

Soul sacudió la cabeza y dirigió su mirada a la puerta.

-Sólo estaba pensando.

Liz se aproximó a su escritorio y se sentó frente a él. Lo miró unos momentos y luego suspiró con un toque de resignación.

Se inclinó hacia adelante para lograr que el chico la mirara a los ojos y le pusiera atención.

-No se lo has dicho, ¿Verdad?

Soul alzó las cejas y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo.

-No sé de que hablas.

-Por supuesto que lo sabes. Creo que deberías dejar de ser tan cuidadoso y comenzar a ser sincero contigo mismo. ¿Sabes? Ella no se va a enterar de lo que sientes con telepatía. Si no eres claro con tus sentimientos, ¿qué puede hacer Maka al respecto sino tratarte siempre como a un amigo?

Soul frunció el ceño y se volvió a su computadora, tratando de recordar qué estaba haciendo antes de que su pensamiento fuera tacleado con la imagen de Maka golpeando una y otra vez la puerta de su mente.

-Pues hace rato no fuiste de mucha ayuda que digamos.

-Lamento haber interrumpido, pero era algo urgente, no podía esperar afuera a que te decidieras a darle un beso porque hubiera sido como esperar que el iceberg se derritiera antes de impactar con el Titanic.

Se retaron con la mirada por unos segundos.

-¿Qué demonios quisiste decir con eso?

-Que estás hundido, Soul, si no encuentras una forma de aclararte con ella pronto puedes apostar a que la perderás. Mujeres como Maka solo aparecen una vez en la vida de un hombre como tú. La tomas o la dejas, y tu tiempo se está yendo mientras ella piensa en otro hombre.

Soul se dio la vuelta en su silla, dándole la espalda a Liz. Odiaba que le dijeran ese tipo de verdades a la cara porque dolía todavía más que cuando las descubría por sí mismo. Más aún, sin saberlo Liz le confirmaba a Soul lo que el casi podía tantear con los dedos, el hecho de que Maka estuviera enamorada de otro.

-Yo no tengo oportunidad con ella y lo sé. Si ella está enamorada de alguien mas entonces yo no tengo nada que hacer en medio.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Tienes que intentarlo. Venir a que el corazón se te parta a diario no es una gran perspectiva de vida, ¿No crees? Al menos tienes que salir de la duda. Cuando ella te conteste descansarás sin importar el resultado, piénsalo.

Soul siguió sin darse la vuelta, por lo que Liz se dispuso a abandonar la oficina.

-Si tanto miedo tienes de perderla, adelante, sigue comportándote como un perfecto cobarde. Pero no te quiero distraído ni dando suspiros de moribundo por el pasillo, ¿Entendido? Y esto te lo he dicho como tu superior y no como tu amiga.

Y salió de ahí dando un portazo tan fuerte que más de uno se asomó a ver qué había pasado. Soul abrió la puerta de nuevo y tranquilizó al personal sin muchos ánimos. La verdad, no le gustaba trabajar encerrado.

…

Mas tarde, cuando ya era casi hora de irse, fue interceptado una vez más por Maka. Había estado evitando el enfrentamiento deliberadamente desde un principio.

-Hoy me toca cocinar- sonrió ella sujetándolo del hombro, cuando él trató de pasar rápidamente frente a su oficina.

Soul se detuvo, y un poco dudoso, se mordió los labios y por primera vez en un buen rato le mintió deliberadamente a Maka.

-Estoy muy ocupado esta noche. Se me acumuló el trabajo y yo…

-Bien, entonces…- Maka alcanzó su abrigo y cerró su oficina- te prepararé la cena en tu casa y te haré compañía un rato, ¿Qué te parece?

Soul no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

Al llegar a su casa, que estaba un poco desordenada como siempre, Maka se instaló con naturalidad en la cocina y comenzó a cocinar algo no muy elaborado mientras Soul se sentaba en la mesa fingiendo estudiar con atención unos documentos.

En pocos minutos Maka se acercó a él con la cena, que resultaron ser pequeños bocadillos de carnes frias, queso, lechuga, galletas saladas, etcétera. Se sentó a su lado, muy cerca y se interesó en su trabajo.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte- comentó dándole un mordisco a una galleta.

Estuvo hojeando con él los documentos mientras Soul simplemente trataba de evadirse, hasta que Maka perdió la paciencia y lo confrontó.

-Este trabajo está completo, Soul. ¿Por qué me mentiste?

-Estaba cansado y no quería causarte molestias, ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Y por qué no dijiste eso desde un principio?

-No quería hacerte enojar.

Maka se puso de pie y caminó estirándose un poco.

-Sé que estas molesto porque no te conté…que el viaje lo haría con Kid.

Soul ladeó la cabeza y trató de ocultar su sorpresa y sus nervios.

-¿Qué sabes de eso?

-N…no mucho, solo lo que Liz me insinuó. Dijo que te tenía un poco inquieto. Pero…debes saber que no debes preocuparte por mí.

Soul decidió ir al grano, pues dar rodeos no le servía de nada. Se puso de pie y reordenó sus cosas. Levantó los platos y mientras hacía esto, comentó lo que lo inquietaba, tratando de no hacerlo sonar tan grave.

-Tú sientes algo por Kid, ¿cierto?

Rezó por una negativa. Pidió en silencio que su respuesta fuera regañarlo por pensar estupideces, o que por lo menos le pidiera que no se metiera en sus asuntos _tan personales_. Sin embargo, la repuesta que recibió hizo que un hoyo negro se abriera en el piso debajo de él y se lo tragara hasta la cintura, dejándolo medio hundido, medio muerto, pero aun respirando y agonizando.

-¿Soy acaso tan transparente?

Si su cuerpo acabó de hundirse en algún momento, si su estómago se revolvió, si su cuerpo se entumeció, si la garganta se le cerró, si por su rostro corrieron lágrimas de impotencia y amargura, ni él ni Maka se dieron cuenta de eso.

Comenzó a lavar los platos y suspiró, pretendiendo sonar comprensivo.

-¿Es eso lo que te tiene tan inquieta? Que te guste Kid o no, me tiene sin cuidado, siempre que no sea eso lo que te este afectando para que estés molesta, nerviosa, o lo que sea que te esté pasando.

-Bueno, la verdad- Maka se tiró en una silla cercana y se miró las manos- sí estoy un poco nerviosa por eso. Quiero…decirle lo que siento. Esperaré el momento propicio y haré que lo hablemos claramente. No sé qué es lo que siente por mí, pero si me corresponde entonces m hará muy feliz.

-¿Qué harás si te rechaza?

-Seguiré con mi vida tal cual ha sido siempre. Pero no sé si podre volver a verlo a la cara.

-Amar no es un pecado o una falta de respeto.

Soul había tratado de convencerse de ello, pero aunque él mismo lo había dicho no salió como él esperaba. Más aún, tuvo que hacerse de corazón de piedra y se evitó el mal rato de confesarse con Maka, como pensó que llegaría a hacerlo si ella se decidía a acompañarlo a su casa esa noche.

-No, pero igual duele no ser correspondido. ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez?

-Sí. Pero nada demasiado significativo.

-Pero esto sí lo es. No tengo miedo de que me lastimen, solo quiero saber la verdad.

Maka ayudó a Soul a terminar de recoger la cocina.

Antes de salir del departamento, un rato después, se dio la vuelta y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Soul…a veces me haces enojar mucho, ¿Sabes? Pero aun así me escuchas sin juzgarme y me dices lo que piensas sin rodeos- lo abrazó y a él se le fue todo el aire de su pecho- un amigo como tú es invaluable.

Luego le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla y le hizo una seña de adiós con una mano.

Soul cerró la puerta y se encerró en su cuarto.

-Maldición- se dijo, mientras alcanzaba una almohada para taparse con ella la cara- esto no puede seguir así.

Continuará…

**Mmmmm pobre Soul jejeje. Bueno, gracias por leer el primer capítulo. No tengo pensado que sea un fic demasiado largo, unos cuatro capítulos, o cinco. No lo sé, tengo sentimientos encontrados con este fic, porque Kid me cae bien y sospecho que lo voy a odiar mientras escriba. Bien, espero que me dejen sus comentarios. **

**Atte, Yereri**


	2. What can I do?

**¡Hola! Bienvenidos a este segundo cap! Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo esta historia donde dan ganas de cachetearse a Maka y a Soul por ser tan ciegos n.n Por cierto, la música me gusta mucho, por eso cuando escribo fics los trato de relacionar con alguna canción que sea de mi agrado para poderla compartir. Como mencioné en el capi anterior, estaba inspirado casi completamente en "Amiga mía" de Alejandro Sanz, hasta que la idea se extendió y se hizo un poco menos dulce y un poco más real (quiero creer). Entonces en general podría decirse que la canción que queda es "This Love" de Maroon 5. Este capítulo en particular corresponde a la canción "What can I do?" de The Corrs. Bueno ya xD Let´s read!**

_**This love**_

_**Capitulo 2 **_

_**What can I do?**_

Pasaron dos o tres días más en la más completa calma. Ni Soul ni Maka mencionaron mas nada sobre el viaje o sobre Kid y volvieron a verse para cenar únicamente para platicar de cosas sin importancia. Sin embargo Soul no podía evitar la incomodidad que le producía la espera. A su parecer, tristemente le quedaba una esperanza: que Kid no sintiera por Maka lo que Maka sentía por él. Entonces, tendría que esperar a que ella lo aceptara a él. Pero algo así podría romperle el corazón a Maka y eso era lo menos que él hubiera querido. Muy a su pesar, si ella amaba a Kid, él prefería que estuvieran juntos toda la vida si eso la hacía feliz.

Un día él y otros compañeros de la oficina salieron a comer a un bar cercano. Sin que él lo hubiera querido o planeado, hubo un momento en que se quedo a solas con Kid.

Él también era su amigo, no podía negarlo, lo apreciaba y le deseaba lo mejor, pero, ¿Podría soportar que él tuviera a Maka?

Estaban ambos sentados en una pequeña mesa. Harvard, Oxford y Black Star habían ido por unas bebidas mientras les traían lo que habían pedido de comer. Soul se distrajo unos momentos consultando la hora en su celular, cuando la suave y educada voz de Kid lo distrajo.

-Soul-kun…- Soul levantó su vista hacia él. Tenía la mirada perdida, parecía pensar en algo mientras le hablaba- ¿Tú qué opinas acerca de Maka-chan?

Soul no pudo evitar el hecho de que su boca se torciera un poco y que su mirada decayera cuando lo oyó mencionar a su amiga. Sin embargo decidió no ponerse en evidencia y agradeció que en esos momentos Kid no lo estuviera mirando.

-No sé, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Ella es mi mejor amiga, es muy inteligente, responsable…es un poco mandona y enojona pero tiene cierto encanto.

-¿Tu la quieres?

Soul se descolocó ante esta pregunta. ¿Qué iba a decir? Si Kid se enteraba de lo que él sentía en verdad por Maka quién sabe lo que esto podría provocar en el futuro de los tres.

En solo cinco segundos todos los escenarios posibles atravesaron por su cabeza y decidió que era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr.

-Por supuesto que sí. Yo... ella me conoce muy bien, y compartimos muchas cosas. Es la única persona a quien he dejado entrar a mi vida de esa forma. Supongo que es porque la quiero.

-Pero, como una hermana o algo así ¿Cierto? Hablas de ella como si fuera alguien de tu familia.

Soul se contentó con pensar que le había dicho a Kid una verdad a medias. Le faltó decir un montón de cosas que tuvo que resumir con esas escuetas y cuidadas palabras. Lo miró de reojo y se animó a preguntar algo que se moría por saber.

-¿Porqué me preguntas eso? ¿Acaso tú sientes algo por Maka?

Kid hizo una sonrisa que a Soul le cayó como patada en el estómago.

-No esperaba que me lo preguntaras así nada más pero, bueno, entre amigos no debería haber secretos. Estoy interesado en ella. La considero una mujer muy valiosa y me siento atraído hacia ella.

-Vaya, ¿No podrías hablar con menos hielo?

-No me siento cómodo haciéndolo- comentó él con una sonrisa- pero si me quieres escuchar, tengo unos poemas que acabo de escribir en una servilleta.

Soul no pudo evitar la carcajada que salió de su boca, pues no se esperaba esto de Kid. La broma suave terminó con los dos riendo de forma tímida, uno por sacar a relucir sus sentimientos y el otro porque no le quedaba otra que aceptarlos.

-En realidad- completó Kid- quiero decir que ella es todo lo que he esperado de una mujer desde que tengo memoria.

Soul sonrió, resignado. Sin embargo pudo notar que Kid no había terminado de hablar, parecía tener algo atorado en la boca, palabras que luchaban por salir, así que decidió ayudarle con ello.

-Me parece que hay un pero en todo esto, ¿Verdad?

-Sí- confirmó Kid- no sé si ella pueda esperarme.

-¿Esperarte?

-Tengo metas que cumplir antes de atarme a nada. Estoy dispuesto a convertirme en un orgullo para mi padre y mi familia, y no puedo distraerme. Eso incluye meterme en una relación que ni siquiera sé a dónde me va a llevar. Quiero llegar a tener cierto nivel de seguridad antes de pedirle que esté conmigo.

Inexplicablemente, Soul no se sintió más tranquilo al oír esta declaración.

-¿Y si ella estuviera interesada en ti ahora mismo? ¿Le pedirías que esperara?

-Sí, pero si no quiere hacerlo no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Soul, yo entiendo que tú la quieres; si llega a pasar algo así me vas a odiar, y créeme, yo también. Pero no puedo cambiar mis planes. Llegué a esa conclusión con lo del viaje. Pensé que sería mejor que fueras tú o alguien más en mi lugar pero Maka no secundó mi idea…y sé que es peligroso para nuestros sentimientos- sonrió con cierta ternura en su rostro- pero creo que me arriesgaré.

En ese momento se acercaron los demás con las bebidas y ni Soul ni Kid tuvieron estómago para seguir hablando al respecto.

Soul no pudo pensar en otra cosa por un buen rato. Tenía la información. ¿Debía compartir lo que sabía con Maka? ¿Cómo influenciaría eso en el flujo de la situación?

Maka lo tomaría bien. Era fuerte. De lo que no estaba seguro era de su respuesta. ¿Estaría ella dispuesta a esperar a Kid, o lo rechazaría? Miró su computadora fijamente, por si a Liz se le ocurriera pasar de nuevo y regañarlo por distraerse. Liz a estas alturas seguro ya sabía del "interés" que esos dos se profesaban, por eso lo estaba urgiendo a que se le declarara a Maka.

-Soul- su voz lo sobresaltó- necesito que hoy te quedes un rato más, si pudieras ayudarme…

-Por supuesto- asintió sin muchas ganas. Liz desapareció tras la puerta con toda tranquilidad. Desde la última vez que la había hecho enojar había tenido mucho cuidado de que no se repitiera.

Pasó un rato más concentrándose en su trabajo. Para quedarse con Liz tuvo que rechazar una invitación a cenar de Black Star y Tsubaki, pero se extrañó que Maka ni siquiera pasara a despedirse a su oficina, como usualmente lo hacía si no tenían planes de cenar.

Mientras trabajaban, Liz no tuvo ningún problema en seguir insistiéndole.

-Hablo en serio, deberías hacerlo. Los dos harían una gran pareja.

-No digas tonterías.

-¡Es verdad! Cualquiera que los viera creería que son novios. Se la pasan juntos, platican de todo, se entienden con solo mirarse… ¡Por favor! ¿Y dices que nunca se han besado?

-¡No!- Soul estaba llegando al límite de la paciencia.

-Pues debe ser lo único que les falta. Apuesto lo que quieras a que ha dormido en tu casa y ni así has sido capaz de acercarte a ella.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!- dijo a punto de explotar- lo que haga o deje de hacer con Maka es asunto mío y de ella, ¿De acuerdo? Y como sea, para que sepa tu morbosa imaginación, no hemos hecho nada ni pienso tocarle un solo cabello si ella no lo permite.

Liz se recargó en su asiento con aires de resignación.

-Bien, bien, lo que digas. Yo pienso que solo te estás gastando emocionalmente, este tipo de cosas se arreglan hablando. Entre amigos no debe haber secretos, ¿No?

Soul se detuvo un momento a pensar. Eso era lo mismo que Kid le había dicho un par de horas antes, sin embargo, ¿El quería que Soul le dijera a Maka todo lo que habían hablado?

Entre amigos no hay secretos, pero a Soul le tocó ser el portador de los más importantes de aquel triangulo de amistad-amor-amistad. Un paso en falso y todo saldría mal. Y de eso estaba seguro; al final lo más probable era que no pudiera seguir siendo amigo de Kid. O Maka los odiaría a ambos. Y cualquiera de esas opciones lo hacía sentir miserable.

-Soul…no creo que pierdas nada con intentar.

-Sí. Maka ya me ha dicho de quién está enamorada, y no soy yo. No quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas y tampoco quiero perderla como amiga así que Liz, si no te molesta, dejemos esto por la paz.

Liz le dirigió a Soul una última mirada de tristeza.

Aunque no se quedó mucho tiempo con Liz en la oficina, paró en un bar antes de volver a casa. No bebió mucho, pero se pasó un buen rato mirando su copa mientras sonaba una horrible música de fondo y algunas parejas de borrachos y personas de dudosa moral bailaban en la pista.

Al pasar frente al departamento de Maka, se quedó con la mano en el aire, a punto de tocar a la puerta. Se preguntó qué haría en caso de que ella le abriera tan tarde. Pensó en entrar como si nada y buscar en su refrigerador algo que tomar. Pensó en abrazarla y solo quedarse así con ella un rato, sin dar explicaciones de ningún tipo. Pensó en aprovecharse de su aliento alcohólico, besarla como siempre había querido, huir, y al día siguiente fingir una migraña de esas.

Pero no pudo. Se fue directo a su departamento y ahí se encerró hasta quedarse dormido.

El día siguiente en la oficina fue una tortura, sobre todo cuando la escena de la rosa se repitió como todas las mañanas.

Maka ya se había habituado ligeramente a eso de recibir todos los días una flor en su escritorio. Le intrigaba saber quién era el remitente, pero prefería no enterarse pues como le dijo a Soul, temía romperle el corazón a alguien que no se mereciera su rechazo.

Comenzó a pensar quién en la oficina podría ser el que le dejaba ese presente. Aunque internamente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, y le gustaba fantasear, que era Kid quien le llevaba tan misterioso y romántico regalo.

Obviamente Soul no era quien le mandaba las rosas; si el muy idiota de hecho parecía molestarse por verla admirando su obsequio del día. O divertirse molestándola por ello, dependiendo del caso.

Y esa mañana no fue la excepción. Y todo comenzó con lo que ella creía una inocente pregunta, cuya respuesta no fue precisamente la que esperaba:

-¿Y cómo demonios voy a saber yo quién te manda esas estúpidas rosas?

Para empezar no iba de muy buen humor, y que Maka sólo atinara a preguntarle eso cuando decidió que era hora de ir a saludarla no consiguió más que hacerlo enojar del todo.

-¡Era solo una idea! Después de todo últimamente llegas a este lugar primero que yo. Pensé que tú podrías haber visto…

-¡Con un demonio! ¿Crees que no tengo otras cosas más importantes de que ocuparme que de hacer de tu espía personal?

Maka no esperaba que Soul le gritara. Soul no esperaba que su reclamo sonara a un grito de furia.

Ella se quedó muda y se dio la vuelta. Se aproximó a su escritorio, tomó la rosa y la tiró en la papelera. Luego se sentó y comenzó a trabajar, sin volverle a dirigir la palabra ni la mirada a Soul.

-Me hubiera conformado con que me dijeras "hola"- susurró él finalmente saliendo de la oficina mas decaído que de costumbre. Pero, ¿Qué creía Maka? Él no estaba para vigilar sus amores ni para hacer de Cupido, muy apenas soportaba el hecho de conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos como para, además, tener que aguantar verla emocionarse por las muestras de cariño que recibía.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que comprendiera que, después de todo, Maka no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ella ni siquiera era consciente de los sentimientos que él le profesaba.

Discretamente, a la hora de su almuerzo, preparó chocolate caliente en el cuarto de comida, con bombones y todo, un par de galletas y dos tazas. Estaba comenzando la temporada de frio y las ventanas se habían cubierto de un vaho blanquizco, y quien entraba al edificio lo hacía frotándose las manos y quejándose del repentino cambio de clima.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina de Maka, quien no se había dignado de dirigirle ni la mirada en todo el día.

-No me hagas esto más difícil, por favor.

Sin despegar la vista de la computadora, ella le hizo un gesto levantando ligeramente las cejas, por lo que él entendió que la disculpa que debía de dar a continuación tenía que ser de campeonato. Suspiró y se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada.

-Siento haberte gritado. Hoy no venía de muy buen humor, pero eso no es excusa para desquitarme contigo- sonrió- así que, su alteza, le ofrezco como tributo un delicioso chocolate caliente para contrarrestar este frio que se nos vino encima.

Maka levantó las cejas de nuevo.

-¿Con galletas de coco?

-Emmh, en realidad, de chispas de chocolate.

Maka no pudo evitar sonreír al oír la voz de Soul cambiar a un tono preocupado por algo tan simple como eso.

-Estuviste cerca esta vez- se levantó y se acercó, tomando el chocolate mientras él acomodaba las tazas en un lugar libre del escritorio. Pasaron el resto de la hora del almuerzo disfrutando de la dulce bebida y mirando por la ventana la ciudad sumida en ese invierno repentino, nublado y de alguna forma acogedor.

Al levantar las cosas para retirarse a su propia oficina, Soul dudó unos segundos y se animó a preguntar.

-¿Tienes algún plan para esta noche? Supe de un restaurante muy bueno con servicio a domicilio. Como es viernes pensé que podríamos ver una película en mi casa o algo así.

Maka sonrió antes de contestarle.

-Lo siento Soul, de hecho iba a contarte que Kid me invitó a cenar- se volvió, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos- pero si quieres otro día yo…

-Sí, claro- repuso Soul con una sonrisa falsa mientras se alejaba de la oficina- Otro día.

…

Ya que no tenía otra cosa que hacer esa noche, Soul decidió que quedarse de nuevo con Liz no podía ser algo tan malo. Desde la vez anterior, ella no le había vuelto a preguntar ni a insinuar nada acerca de él y Maka. Sin embargo, el ambiente entre ellos, tornándose poco a poco más íntimo, daba lugar a pequeñas bromas, sonrisas y confidencias. Entonces, la siguiente vez que ella le preguntó, no reaccionó mal.

-Siento decepcionarte, pero justo hoy lo comprobé. Aunque siga tratando, no hay nada que pueda hacer. Ella esta perdidamente enamorada de Kid.

-Eso lo sé. Aunque por mi parte, no lo llamaría amor. Solo es una fijación estúpida- replicó mientras seguía con la nariz hundida en un fajo de papeles.

Liz no era del tipo de chica que uno viera con pose intelectual, pero con el pelo recogido, esos lentes redondos, leyendo con tanta dedicación los importantes documentos que tenía ante sí y mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar…Soul nunca hubiera creído que esa era Liz, su amiga Liz. Y además se daba tiempo para interesarse de la vida amorosa ajena. Vaya Súper Mujer.

-¿Entonces sabias que ella estaba enamorada de Kid?

-Te lo digo, solo es una fijación. Eso pasa siempre, lo está idealizando como una adolescente estúpida a un cantante de moda. Basta con verle la cara cuando lo mira. No está pensando con la cabeza, sino con el corazón de la puberta hormonal que nunca tuvo oportunidad de ser.

Soul miró a Liz con la boca abierta, tratando de ocultar el despiadado sonrojo que lo invadió.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? ¿Eres psicóloga o algo por el estilo?

Liz le guiñó el ojo.

-Leer revistas de mujeres, siempre que tengan calidad de contenido, es bueno de vez en cuando.

Soul se dedico a su parte del trabajo sin contestar nada a eso, pero finalmente sucumbió a la necesidad de preguntarle.

-¿Puedo saber qué clase de interés tienes en todo esto?

Liz no contestó y miró a Soul de reojo tímidamente.

Luego se enderezó hasta que su espalda tocó el respaldo de su silla, respiró profundamente, y fue entonces que Soul supo que no tenía como responderle.

-Si te lo digo- contestó al fin- bueno, dudo mucho que sea la respuesta que quieras oír.

Soul la miró fijamente por unos segundos. Ella seguía mirándolo de reojo mientras sentía sobre ella su mirada inquisidora.

-Demonios- dijo entre dientes cuando creyó vislumbrar su respuesta- ¡No me digas que a ti también te gusta Kid!

-Esto…todo tiene una explicación en esta vida- sonrió ella nerviosamente.

Soul no pudo evitar sentir cierta molestia. La miró por varios segundos y siguió trabajando.

-¿Qué deberías explicarme? Lo que tu sientas por él no es asunto mío. Lo que me molesta es que quieras utilizarme para quitar a Maka del camino.

Liz suspiró y tomó su taza de café.

-No es como tú piensas. Mira... al principio sí era así. Creí que sería muy fácil conseguir que tú y Maka salieran juntos y conquistar a Kid. Pero…ah, no sabía que él fuera tan difícil. Pronto me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por él no puede ser tan fuerte como lo que tú sientes por Maka.

-Ah, ¿Sí? Y según tú, ¿a qué se debe eso?

-A que lo que tú sientes por Maka es verdadero. Yo he perdido por completo el interés por Kid, puedo jurártelo- dijo, levantando su mano solemnemente- pero aún me encantaría verte con Maka.

-Sí, lo que digas. Oye, se ha hecho tarde, debería irme. ¿Quisieras que te acompañe a tu casa o algo?

Liz se levantó y comenzó a poner en orden su escritorio.

-No, no es necesario, puedo irme sola. Nos vemos mañana, Soul-kun. Estaré pensando cómo ayudarte con Maka.

Soul tomó sus llaves, que estaban en el escritorio, y sonrió.

-Como siempre. Hasta mañana Liz, que descanses.

Soul salió de allí y cerró la puerta tras él, dejando a Liz sola en esa oficina a media luz y con la taza de café en la mano. Ella se fijó en el reloj de pared; eran casi las doce de la noche.

La rubia apoyó su codo en el escritorio, y con una mano se masajeó la frente e intentó ocultar sus ojos como si hubiese alguien en la habitación a quien le diera vergüenza mostrarse.

-Maldición, Soul. Ya no me gusta Kid. ¿Por qué demonios tuve que ir a fijarme en ti?

…

Maka se había esmerado en prepararse para aquella esperada cita. Se puso un vestido bonito, eligió un maquillaje sencillo, un perfume exquisito, y a las siete estaba sentada esperando por Kid.

Él no tardó en llegar y salieron a divertirse. Ocurrió lo que puede pasar en una primera cita, ambos explorando el terreno y platicando más que nada para conocerse.

Fueron a un restaurante muy bonito y luego a la última función del cine, de la cual salieron como a las once de la noche, para después dar una caminata en el parque. La noche era bella, a pesar del frio que hacía, y Kid había hecho la clásica galantería de dejarle su abrigo, para luego acercarse más a ella con el pretexto de que estaba haciendo mucho frio. Todo muy bien. Casi perfecto.

Maka ni siquiera se atrevió a tocar el tema de las rosas, y no se sorprendió de que Kid llegara a recogerla con una igual a las que encontraba cada mañana en su escritorio; envuelta en el mismo lindo papel de regalo color rojo. Pensó que quizás no era el momento adecuado para preguntar. Decidió que era mejor un momento más cómodo, intimo, romántico.

Todo concluyó un poco más tarde de las doce de la noche, cuando la dejó de regreso en su departamento.

-Ha sido una noche muy divertida, Kid-kun. Me alegro de que me invitaras.

-Sí- Kid sonrió- a mí también me alegra haberte invitado.

Ambos rieron tímidamente.

-Bien, es hora de que me vaya- concluyó él. Se inclinó para besar a Maka, y aunque las intenciones de ella eran claramente un beso en la boca, aunque fuese solo un pico, él se las arreglo para besarla únicamente en la mejilla.

Maka lo miró irse, un poco inconforme con el resultado de la cita; ¿Pero qué esperaba? Era apenas su primera cita, ¿Y ella quería un apasionado beso de despedida que la dejara pensando en él toda la noche? ¿O que la llevara a un…motel, o algo así?

Maka tomó la rosa, que había dejado en una mesita antes de irse, y se recargó contra la puerta mientras la olía.

-¿Qué demonios me está pasando?

De pronto sonaron varios golpes suaves en la puerta. Ella se dio la vuelta y sonrió. Creía conocer tan bien a Kid que en seguida estuvo segura de que no se trataba de él. Dada la hora y las circunstancias, el único que podía estar ante su puerta era Soul. Y no se equivocó.

-Buenas noches, Maka. ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? Me encontré a Kid en el pasillo, y por eso pensé que seguirías despierta.

-Bueno, creo que me fue bien- susurró ella. Soul no había pasado de la puerta y a decir verdad ella estaba un poco confusa aún por la cita como para dejarlo entrar al departamento a esas horas de la noche.

-Me alegro.

Soul sonrió. Maka tomó firmemente la rosa y la sostuvo frente a él, blandiéndola como una bandera, con una sonrisa todavía más amplia que la que él mostraba, que de repente se le antojó triste y falsa.

-¿Ves? Él era el que me mandaba las flores. Esta en particular se me hace tan bella.

Soul caminó hasta colocarse a un par de centímetros de ella. Maka se quedó inmóvil.

Nunca había notado que sus ojos fuesen así de profundos.

Nunca había notado que su piel fuera tan suave, por lo menos a la vista.

Nunca había notado que sus labios fueran tan lindos, rosas y brillantes.

Nunca le había prestado atención al calor que de pronto despedía su cuerpo, ni la atracción ilógica que ejercía sobre ella.

Jamás hubiera pensado que sus brazos fueran tan fuertes.

Ni en sus más remotos sueños imaginó que un beso de parte de él pudiera ser tan dulce, suave, instintivo, y que de pronto se pudiera tornar en un huracán que tomara sus labios a placer, revolviéndole los sentimientos y causando estragos en su mente, su estomago y todo lo que hallara a su paso.

Y de pronto ahí estaba. Recibiendo y correspondiendo un beso salvaje, invasivo, casi doloroso.

Soul sujetó el tallo de la rosa con una mano, con mucha fuerza, luchando por quitársela mientras seguía recorriendo su boca sin ningún miramiento, explorando con su lengua, forzándola a corresponder. Con el otro brazo le rodeó la cintura y la atrajo hacia él sin dejar de tirar de la flor. Su pecho se juntó con las finas curvas de Maka y ambos sintieron el repiqueteo atolondrado del corazón del otro. A Soul se le clavaron las espinas en la palma de la mano y le dolió, pero Maka no soltaba la rosa y con ello lo único que se ganó fue que se intensificó el beso, ambos abrieron más sus bocas y sus lenguas lucharon con furia, como si de una competencia se tratara.

Antes de poderlo notar, Maka había sujetado a Soul de la cabeza, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, quiso separarse de él, pero, si es que podía ocurrir de esa forma, Soul encontró la forma exacta de mover sus labios para arrebatarle un gemido de angustia, dolor y placer entremezclados, impidiéndole todo movimiento, resistencia. ¡Maldición! ¡No podía ser que se sintiera tan bien!

En ese momento la mano de Maka se aflojó y Soul pudo quitarle la rosa y lanzarla al piso.

Fue entonces que ella recobró el sentido, como si esa flor fuera el último puente de conexión con la realidad. Fingió corresponder por unos segundos más, y en el momento en que Soul, más confiado, desaceleró el ritmo enloquecedor que ese beso había tenido desde el principio, le plantó una mordida tan fuerte que él tuvo que hacerse para atrás, pues fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Maka estaba hecha una furia.

A pesar de la aterradora aura negra que la rodeaba, su voz era tranquila y neutral.

-Soul, será mejor que te vayas a casa…

-Sí- contestó él sin disimular su mirada de enojo- es lo mejor.

Se largó de ahí sin decir nada mas, masajeándose el labio inferior y analizando su mano izquierda, donde brotaban unos puntitos de sangre y creyó notar que seguía clavada una espina de aquella rosa.

-Seguro me lo tengo merecido- se dijo en cuanto estuvo dentro del departamento- soy un perfecto idiota, ¿Qué rayos hice?

…

Maka se sentó contra la puerta y alcanzó la flor que yacía, cual soldado derrotado, en el piso. El ultimo héroe caído de lo que sentía por Kid, enfrentándose a lo que sentía por Soul.

-Mierda, Soul, ¿A qué estás jugando?- comenzó a deshojarla, pétalo por pétalo- más te vale…que hayas estado borracho o algo así.

Ahora el beso desabrido de Kid en la mejilla no era tema de conversación con su almohada, sino el repentino, imprudente y violento beso de Soul, el cual le arrebató un par de horas de buen sueño por esa noche.

**Continuara… **

**Jhá! Lo que deja ver tanto anime con subtítulos, sobre todo One Piece xD. Ahora cada vez que algo me sale mal digo: "¡Maldición!" o "¡Mierda!"xP y eso que según yo no digo palabrotas, jajajaja.**

**Hablando de palabras, quizás estas aclaraciones sean necesarias:**

**Puberto (a) es una palabra utilizada para referirse a los preadolescentes, casi siempre de manera despectiva o al menos hasta donde he escuchado. La palabra correcta sería púber, pero para fines del lenguaje utilizado por Liz en este caso, "puberta" era la palabra que quería poner.**

**Pico: es el típico besito tímido donde los labios apenas se tocan, rápida y coquetamente.**

**Y bueno, en el siguiente cap trataré de aclarar, o al menos dejar más pistas, sobre qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Soul cuando besó a Maka y que es lo que Liz y Kid sienten realmente.**

**Besos!**

**Atte. Yereri :)**


	3. Sexo, pudor y lagrimas

**Hol****a! Ya pude traer este capi. Pensaba publicarlo hace unos días, pero me alegra no haberlo hecho pues le cambie algunas cosas. Estem…sí, casi lo olvidaba, este cap tiene lemmon. OMG. Es el primero que hago de este fandom y estoy nerviosa xD este capítulo está basado en la canción "Sexo, pudor y lagrimas" de Aleks Syntek. Sí, soy algo retro .w. bueno, adelante n.n a leer.**

**This Love**

**Capitulo 3**

**Sexo, pudor y lágrimas**

Cuando Maka llegó a la oficina el lunes siguiente, se sentó en su escritorio sin saber si debía hablar con Soul por lo sucedido el viernes. No había sabido nada de él en todo el fin de semana y en cierta forma esto la tenia aliviada, pues sentía que le había dado suficiente tiempo para pensar en qué decirle después. Se concentró en su trabajo del día y muy apenas le prestó atención a la nueva rosa que la esperaba en su escritorio. En cierta forma, le pareció encantador que Kid siguiera con eso aunque ella ya estaba más que enterada de que se trataba de él quien le daba esos regalos. Tenía que admitir que eso era muy lindo de su parte. A él tampoco lo había visto en todo el fin de semana, pero la había llamado para invitarla otra vez a salir justo ese lunes, después del trabajo.

Mientras ella continuaba concentrándose en sus tareas (o por lo menos intentándolo), Liz llegó y la saludó jovialmente, como siempre. Le presentó los últimos preparativos para el viaje que tenía que realizar con Kid, por el cual ella estaba muy preocupada pues era muy importante que representaran a la empresa como era debido. Maka notó la ansiedad de Liz, pero no tardó en notar además que esta parecía morirse por decirle algo.

-Bien-dijo Maka, dándose cuenta de que ella no resistiría más- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir?

Liz sonrió y tomó asiento traviesamente, algo traía entre manos.

-Supe que el viernes saliste con Kid- comentó bajando la voz- ¿Porqué no me cuentas como te fue, eh?

Maka no pudo evitar que su rostro adquiriera un tono rojo muy intenso. Solo escuchar su nombre le producía escalofríos.

-Pues…fue muy lindo…yo…me divertí.

Liz hizo una mueca de aburrimiento.

-Por favor, ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Tan mal estuvo?-preguntó mordazmente, como burlándose de ella. Se quedó en silencio observando la infantil cara que Maka ponía cuando estaba desconcertada, preguntándose si debía dejar las cosas así o si debía seguir atizando el fuego.

Maka volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, cerrando los ojos.

-Claro que no estuvo mal. Me divertí, platicamos mucho…todo estuvo muy bien.

-Ajá- dijo ella, mirando a la otra con escepticismo- ¿y te besó, o algo así?

-Sí- susurró ella-sí…me besó.

Liz observaba a Maka con atención. Obviamente estaba titubeando.

-¿Sabes? Eso no es lo único que cuenta para comenzar una relación- comentó, picándola más- sino, tu sabes, la comunicación, las afinidades, y parece que tu y Kid tienen mucho en común. Apuesto a que serán una linda pareja.

Maka cerró sus ojos, pensativamente.

-Soul hizo algo- dijo, decidiéndose al fin- que me confundió mucho- se cubrió los ojos con las manos, ligeramente estresada.

Liz se recargó en su silla, sorprendida. No se esperaba eso de Soul, le estaba desbaratando los planes. Así que se dedicó a explorar un poco más el terreno.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- preguntó con una sonrisa maravillada, que no era del todo fingida.

Maka guardó silencio.

-Preferiría dejarlo así- contestó luego de unos segundos de estarse peleando contra sus mejillas y contra su acelerado pulso- hablaré con él. Todo estará bien.

-Bien- siguió Liz, un poco decepcionada por no enterarse de todo lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, una idea fugaz llegó a su mente y tomó forma en tan pocos segundos que ella misma se sorprendió de ello.

Se puso de pie y miró por la ventana, mientras su amiga la seguía con la vista.

-Maka…si tú y Kid…o bueno, si tu y cualquier otra persona llegan a hacer una pareja oficial, ¿Qué piensas hacer con Soul?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Maka con una repentina alarma sonando en su cabeza.

-Es bastante obvio, ¿No? Tu relación con Soul no es la cosa más normal del planeta- entonces obtuvo lo que quería, la completa atención de Maka-¿O qué piensas decirle a tu novio, sea quien sea? ¿"Lo siento cariño, hoy no puedo salir porque iré a cenar a casa de Soul"?

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Entonces? ¿Lo sacaras de tu vida así sin más?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

Liz percibió la contrariedad en la voz de Maka y se preguntó si no estaba haciendo algo mal, pero había llegado muy lejos, y no pudo dar marcha atrás.

-Creo que es más que obvio que tienes que tomar una decisión- dijo con una voz tan clara que a Maka le llegó a lo más profundo de su mente- Yo sigo pensando que tu y Soul son el uno para el otro. Sin embargo, si estoy equivocada, entonces tendrás que buscar la manera de no perder su amistad una vez que comiences una relación con alguien más.

Maka no contestó, y sintió sus parpados temblando y sus ojos le causaron una suave comezón.

-Estoy siendo suave, ¿Cierto? Tú eres muy directa Maka, te gustan las cosas claras y de frente.

-¡Esta bien, es suficiente! Comprendí tu punto. Pero…es difícil.

Liz casi se sintió mal, pero con Maka las cosas tenían que ser así. De frente o nada.

-Yo lo sé, y lo siento, pero era algo que te tenía que decir. No te deseo mal con Kid, al contrario, pero lo último que quisiera es que se llevaran a Soul por delante.

Maka asintió sin poder ver a Liz a los ojos, por lo que ella se dio la vuelta y salió, cruzando los dedos.

Al llegar a su oficina se sentó y meditó un poco lo que acababa de hacer. En su opinión era lo más drástico que podía hacer. Pensó que era lo mejor. Ahora todo dependía de ellos.

…

Soul por su parte había llegado a trabajar sin ánimos de nada, y evadió a Maka lo mas que pudo. Se preguntó qué necesitaba hacer para hablar con ella, para volver a acercarse, para evitar perderla, aunque fuera únicamente su amiga.

Un terrible dolor de cabeza lo estaba atacando. El día le pareció increíblemente largo, pesado y aburrido.

Al caer la noche decidió hacer tiempo, lo más tarde que pudiera a pesar de que Liz no se lo había pedido. Se quedó un buen rato en la oficina haciendo el idiota, con el único objetivo de no llegar a encontrarse con Maka.

…

Maka y Kid salieron nuevamente esa noche, justo después del trabajo. Fueron a patinar a una pista de hielo y Maka no pudo evitar recordar que en alguna ocasión había ido al mismo lugar con Soul, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Mientras patinaban, Kid la tomaba de las manos. Eran muy tibias y suaves. Maka observó, sorprendida, que eran aun más delicadas que las suyas, probablemente.  
>Tomaron un descanso durante el cual bebieron café mientras veían a otras personas patinar.<p>

-¿Sabes algo, Maka?- preguntó Kid de pronto- cada vez estoy más ansioso por el viaje. Es emocionante, ¿No crees? Es una gran oportunidad para nosotros como profesionistas. En esa reunión va a haber grandes empresas, conoceremos mucha gente importante.

Maka miró a Kid con una ligera tristeza. No hablaba de otra cosa. Parecía ser lo único que le importaba.

-¿No crees que deberíamos hablar de algo más? Acabamos de terminar el turno, hay que disfrutar el tiempo que tenemos libre.

-Cierto- sonrió Kid tiernamente- perdóname, no puedo evitarlo. ¿Quieres patinar más?

Maka asintió con una sonrisa aun mayor y tendiéndole la mano comenzó a patinar junto con él.

Mientras patinaban, un niño pasó junto a Maka, sujetándose de ella desconsideradamente para no caerse, provocando que fuera ella la que perdiera por completo el equilibrio.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Kid sin poder evitar la caída, sujetándola y haciendo todo lo posible por amortiguarle la caída un poco.

El resultado fue que Kid quedó acostado sobre el hielo con Maka sobre él. Ambos jadeaban por el susto, pero al darse cuenta de la comprometedora situación lo único que ocurrió fue que se les subieron los colores al rostro.

-Kid, yo…-susurró Maka- me duele el tobillo.

Kid sonrió y la ayudó a levantarse. Le ayudó a quitarse los patines y revisó su pie con ayuda de una de las encargadas que vio el incidente.

-Parece que está bien- comentó la chica-lamentamos el incidente. Puedo invitarles un café o un chocolate caliente, corre por cuenta de la casa.

-Gracias, me caería muy bien.

Hubieran seguido patinando pero el dolor no se le quitó del tobillo. Como sea, siguieron conversando animadamente hasta que casi los corren del local. Recordaron cuando estaban juntos en la escuela, las fiestas, las reuniones. Kid le contó a Maka sobre una pequeña obsesión que tenía con la simetría y ella le contó sobre lo mujeriego y molesto que podía ser su padre. Resultó que además les gustaba el mismo tipo de música y ambos amaban caminar por la playa, así como las novelas de ciencia ficción.

Para cuando llegaron al edificio de Maka ya era un poco tarde y su tobillo ya estaba bien.

Ella abrió la puerta y se dio la vuelta para despedirse de él.

Kid se había quedado estático mirándola.

Le sujetó la barbilla y le levantó la cara, buscando su boca con la suya. Primero rozó sus labios con suavidad. Luego la abrazó por la cintura y profundizó el beso, pero de pronto se detuvo.

-Lo siento, yo…

-No, está bien…está bien…

Y ella le sujetó la cabeza de los lados y lo acercó, devolviéndole el beso con suavidad.

Obviamente no escuchó los pasos aproximarse por el pasillo, y aunque lo hubiera hecho no le habría importado. Tampoco vio su silueta de pie detrás de Kid. Ni su mueca de tristeza y enojo. Tampoco percibió su mirada sobre ella.

Soul simplemente pasó de largo hasta su departamento. No quería seguir siendo el espectador de semejante imagen ni tampoco quería que Maka lo viera contemplándolos con la cara de estúpido perdedor que seguramente se le había grabado en el rostro.

Cuando se separaron, Maka se alejó ligeramente. Algo no marchaba bien, faltaba algo. Faltaban palabras (¿o sobraron?) faltaban sus manos, faltaba sentimiento, desesperación, ternura, algo…

Sin embargo, sus frentes seguían casi juntas y sus manos y las de Kid se sujetaban con fuerza. Pronto sintió el calor de otro beso que bajó suavemente por su barbilla tratando de llegar más lejos, no pudiendo hacerlo por timidez. El beso se intensificó y todas las dudas y el miedo se le fueron de la cabeza como por arte de magia.

Él se separó lentamente, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

-Debo irme- susurró, con su aliento rozando suavemente los labios de Maka, arrebatándole escalofríos y un ligero suspiro.

-De acuerdo.

-Te veo mañana.

Maka sonrió mientras cerraba su puerta, sin imaginarse que a un par de puertas del enorme pasillo estaba Soul, tragándose su rabia luego de haber presenciado el tierno beso entre sus dos mejores amigos.

…

La semana se fue con rapidez. Ni Soul ni Maka tuvieron el valor de intentar arreglar sus diferencias. Soul trataba ahora de llegar lo más temprano a casa, pues sabía que las citas entre Maka y Kid seguían y temía enfrentarse a ella en el pasillo o presenciar nuevamente una escena de esas.

Más aún, con el paso de los pocos días que quedaban se le hizo común hacer cara de póquer cada vez que tuviera que, forzosamente, acercarse a ella. O enfrentarse a Liz, a quien se había negado a hacerla aún más partícipe de sus problemas.

Hablando de ella, últimamente estaba más alejada de él y de Maka, aunque conociéndola no le extrañaría que ya estuviera maquinando alguna cosa para "ayudarlo", o, en todo caso, ya había hecho algo y solo estaba esperando los resultados.

Por su parte, Liz se sintió un poco inquieta luego de su conversación con Maka, y todo empeoró cuando se dio cuenta de que esos dos no se habían dirigido la palabra en toda la semana. Tenía que admitir que nunca había visto a nadie tan enamorado como Soul lo estaba de Maka y, tristemente, era lo que más le atraía de él. En el pasado, cada vez que Maka lo necesitaba, Soul estaba allí. En una ocasión estuvo tan enferma que él se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a cuidarla mientras su trabajo se lo permitía, y no había sido la única ocasión en que mostraba un apego y una devoción tan grande hacia ella. Y nunca pedía nada a cambio, solo la amistad que hasta hacía pocos días Maka le ofrecía incondicionalmente. Su humor para con ella siempre era el mas optimista, cómplice y relajado, y tendía a ponerse grave si ella tenía algún problema.

Este nuevo comportamiento de él, cerrado y melancólico, no era el de Soul, el que, muy a su pesar, le gustaba. Algo le decía que su táctica solo había conseguido alejarlos más, aunque lo que esperaba era que Maka reconsiderara sus sentimientos y pensara en darle una oportunidad a Soul, aunque bien podía ocurrir todo lo contrario. A la hora del almuerzo Liz se encontró sola tomando café, pensando en todo eso.

_Pero yo actué estando consciente de lo que podía pasar_…pensó; _no será que, en el fondo…_

¿En el fondo no habría estado moviendo los hilos a su favor todo este tiempo?

Para cómo iban las cosas, estaba más que decidido que Maka y Kid iban a ser una pareja en poco tiempo. A pesar de que salían juntos no había nada concreto, y sin embargo todo mundo se había dado cuenta de que eso no iba a cambiar, esos dos parecían ser el uno para el otro.

¿Pero qué había de Soul? después de todo él no se merecía quedar de lado así nada más.

-Maldición- se dijo en voz baja recargándose en su silla. Alguien la había escuchado al pasar junto a la puerta, pero ella no reaccionó exageradamente, sino con naturalidad.

-¿Ocurre algo, Liz?- preguntó Soul entrando a la pequeña habitación.

-No, estoy bien- dijo mientras se inclinaba para dejar su taza en una mesita que estaba a su lado- solo que… no me hagas mucho caso, es que pasó algo que me tiene un poco estresada, es todo.

Soul hizo un gesto ladeando la boca. No tenía ningún derecho de pedir más explicaciones puesto que él mismo no tenía aun suficiente confianza para confiarle sus asuntos a Liz. Se acercó a la cafetera y preparó un café en silencio, sin que la rubia le quitara la vista de encima.

-Soul… ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar?- preguntó ella en cuanto Soul le dio el primer trago a su café, haciendo que casi se ahogara de la sorpresa.

-Esto…yo… ¿Cómo debería tomarme esa invitación?

-No te preocupes- sonrió Liz-iba a ir con Patty pero ella irá a jugar bolos con unos amigos. Tenía planeada una buena cena esta noche y no pienso desperdiciarla.

Soul sonrió.

-Me caerá bien.

…

La cena resultó ser en un restaurante de lo más elegante, donde ellos, con su look de oficina, iban bastante bien.

-No entiendo…- comentó Soul una vez que estuvieron en una mesa- ¿Porqué cenarías con tu hermana en un restaurante así?

-Porque es su cumpleaños-declaró- pero era sorpresa. Sus amigos se me adelantaron y lo único que pude hacer fue llevarla de compras.

Soul sonrió.

-Tú no me invitaste aquí solo por no desperdiciar la cena, ¿cierto?

Liz abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y luego bajó la vista, repentinamente sonrojada.

Soul no comprendió su cambio, pero no lo pudo reflexionar porque ella le explicó rápidamente.

-No me has dicho nada sobre Maka últimamente. Los he visto. No se han hablado en días.

Soul se ensombreció.

-Yo la besé y ella no quería. Y el otro día la vi besándose gustosa con Kid.

Liz casi rompe a llorar. La culpabilidad le cayó encima como una gigantesca piedra. Sin embargo imitó muy bien la cara de póquer de Soul.

-Creo que es más que obvio que yo sobro allí- sonrió él burlonamente- mi dignidad me ha obligado a poner un límite, y yo no pienso arrastrarme por Maka si no tengo la mínima oportunidad.

-¿Y piensas perderlo todo? Tu amistad con ella…

-Fue algo que no voy a olvidar. Si ella es feliz no puedo interferir.

-Entiendo.

Liz era una mujer alta, pero la culpabilidad y la tristeza la hacían parecer muy pequeña.

Era viernes, y Soul agradeció que al día siguiente no tenia que acostarse temprano.

Llevó a Liz a su casa y condujo a su departamento preguntándose si no se encontraría con Maka y Kid besándose en el pasillo.

…

Para su suerte no hubo señales de Maka durante los pocos minutos restantes del viernes y casi todo el sábado, durante el cual se encerró en su departamento sin salir a ningún lado.

Maka y Kid se irían de viaje al día siguiente, y él estaría en el mismo lugar, tratando de no pensar en ello.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche, alguien tocó a su puerta.

Se dirigió sin muchas ganas y abrió. Frente a él, vestida con un pantalón de tela deportiva y una blusa sencilla, sin maquillaje, y con las manos en la espalda, se encontraba Maka.

-Hola Soul.

-Ho…hola…

Ambos guardaron silencio observando el piso como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, y finalmente Maka rompió el hielo.

-Yo _no_ soy quien debería disculparse, Soul, y lo sabes- levantó su vista y casi lo obligó a sostenerle la mirada- pero si de algo estoy segura es que eres muy valioso para mi y bajo ninguna circunstancia puedo permitirme perder tu amistad. Mi oferta es que olvidemos todo esto y sigamos como antes.

Soul asintió lentamente.

-De acuerdo. Yo tampoco quiero perderte, Maka.

Maka se sonrojó por completo.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaría yo…?

-No es tan tarde. Y los sábados en la noche te gusta desvelarte viendo películas de terror- diciendo esto llevó sus manos al frente, para mostrarle que precisamente traía una película con ella- y a mi…me gusta mucho acompañarte siempre que puedo.

Soul no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de ternura le cruzara el rostro y ambos entraron al departamento tomando cada quien su puesto de siempre, Maka preparó las palomitas mientras Soul conectaba el reproductor de video y ponía la película. Al cabo de un rato, se sentaron en el sillón frente a la tv, juntos, aún nerviosos.

Terminaron de ver la primera película y vieron una segunda que estaban pasando por cable, pero no era tan buena, y Soul no tardó en aburrirse.

-Maka, ¿No prefieres que cambie de canal?- preguntó. Sin embargo, al voltear, se percató de que ella estaba profundamente dormida.

Soul la observó por unos segundos, y recordó el momento en que se había atrevido a besarla. En esos momentos…no pensó. Un instinto extraño se apoderó de él, una alerta en su mente le dijo que estaba perdiendo al ser que más amaba en el mundo y no lo podía permitir.

-Soy un imbécil- susurró mientras le acariciaba el cabello- si no te había perdido entonces, seguramente solo lo empeoré, ¿Verdad?

Se puso de pie.

No podía dejarla dormir ahí, decidió que llevarla a su cuarto era lo mejor. Él podía dormir en el sillón. A estas alturas se encontraba tan resignado que creyó que se podía controlar muy bien aun teniéndola a tan poca distancia.

La tomó en brazos y se encaminó a su cuarto, pero al pasar junto a la ventana que daba hacia la calle, ella se movió.

-E…estoy despierta, Soul, no te preocupes.

Sin saber que mas hacer, Soul la dejó en el suelo, sin embargo se sorprendió de notar que aunque él la liberó del abrazo, ella no se soltó de su cuello. Más aún sus ojos, escudriñaban su rostro sin ninguna consideración, sonrojo o reserva, mientras él la miraba nervioso.

La mano derecha de Maka se depositó en su mejilla mientras su otro brazo seguía sujetándole el cuello. Soul solo atinó a sujetarle las muñecas.

-¿Ocurre algo, Maka?

Ella no respondió. Sus ojos se movían ansiosamente de un lado a otro analizando su rostro confundido.

-Solo me pregunto…- explicó ella con la voz más dulce que Soul hubiera escuchado jamás- porqué eres tan distinto…

A Soul se le cortó la respiración.

-Tus ojos y tu piel, y tus labios…todo es tan…diferente…

Soul sujeto la mano que estaba sobre su mejilla, y uno por uno, besó suavemente sus dedos. Cuando terminó con el meñique y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Maka, fue ella la que no pudo contenerse y se lanzó sobre él con un beso inesperado y apasionado. Al principio lo sorprendió, pero Soul no tardó en abrazarla con fuerza y corresponder sin dudar en lo más mínimo.

La apresó contra una pared y siguieron besándose con un deseo irreprimible. Pensó en detenerse. Pensó en alejarla de él, no era correcto, ella no le pertenecía, ¿O qué? ¿Qué era esto?

Pero ella lo envolvió. La amaba demasiado para negarse a seguirla besando. Y cuando ella metió las manos en su camisa nerviosamente, acariciando su pecho y su espalda, no pudo más.

Rodeando sus piernas con los brazos la cargó hasta llevarla a su habitación y la acostó sobre la cama acostándose sobre ella, sin dejar de besarse ni un segundo. En poco tiempo sus ropas salieron sobrando. Soul permitió que sus labios conocieran cada centímetro de la piel de Maka, mientras ella no dudaba en corresponder cada vez que podía. Notó con placer como su cuerpo temblaba y su piel se erizaba con cada beso que él le daba; en su cuello, en la espalda, en sus suaves piernas… Maka también besaba su cuello, y luego bajaba por su pecho, delineando con sus manos y con su lengua, tímidamente, los músculos que se le marcaban ligeramente en el abdomen, disfrutando con los roncos ruidos que salían de la garganta de Soul.

Pero lo que él disfrutaba más, era cuando sus labios se encontraban con los de ella, besándose con pasión una vez más mientras esos delicados dedos que antes sujetaban su rostro con ternura, ahora se aferraban a su espalda con violencia. Cada vez que su boca bajaba por ese cuello sensible a ella se le escapaban suaves suspiros y gemidos, pues el ritmo le parecía enloquecedoramente lento, como si lo hiciera a propósito.

Pasaron un buen tiempo de esa forma, recorriéndose, disfrutándose. Realmente, era lo único que jamás habían compartido; así que fue sorprendente lo fácil que era para ellos acariciar el punto exacto para conseguir un suspiro, un gemido, o simplemente una mirada que pidiera mas, y la forma en que sus cuerpos parecían haber necesitado ese contacto todo ese tiempo, sin miedo, sin medidas, intimo y especial, como solo entre ellos podía ocurrir.

-Soul…- suspiró Maka con la voz temblorosa antes de que su boca fuera callada por otro de esos besos. Se había asustado, quiso dar marcha atrás pero su propio cuerpo se lo impidió. Al diablo…no podía detenerse ahora.

Soul se separó únicamente para continuar rozando sus labios y su nariz por esa barbilla, deteniéndose en el cuello, lamiendo y succionando con suavidad mientras ella apretaba las sabanas entre sus manos.

Besó suavemente sus senos en un camino que había recorrido no sabia cuantas veces antes, pues era el que a ella parecía gustarle más, dejando que su boca bajara lentamente en línea recta hasta su estómago.

Maka enredó sus dedos en su pelo, y él subió y la besó una vez más, deteniendo de golpe sus caricias.

Acarició el rostro de su _amiga_ mientras sus respiraciones agitadas parecían mezclarse en el aire cálido que ahora llenaba la habitación.

-Continua…- suplicó ella, levantando la cabeza y besándole, tomando un poco el control. Soul se colocó entre sus piernas y comenzó a adentrarse en su cuerpo lentamente sin romper el contacto de sus labios.

Se abrazaron con fuerza mientras sus cuerpos seguían en esa unión perfecta, ese sentimiento indescriptible de unidad y amor que se apoderó de ellos mientras se tenían por completo el uno al otro. Comenzaron con un vaivén lento, despegándose un momento de los labios para mirarse a los ojos, con la mente en blanco, únicamente actuando por el instinto, moviéndose juntos, disfrutando de todo hasta el último segundo donde sintieron como si algo hiciera explosión y se expandiera por sus estómagos, sus brazos, piernas, cabezas y los llenara de golpe de un placer indescriptible.

Cuando todo pasó, Soul, aun temblando, se acostó a un lado de ella sujetándola entre sus brazos con fuerza, sin soltarla un instante, sin dejar que se fuera de él. No podía dejarla ni alejarse de ella, nunca.

Sin embargo, minutos después, el calor fue sustituido por el frio invernal de aquella noche. Maka pareció salir de una ensoñación, y como aturdida, sujetó la sabana tapándose el pecho con ella. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama buscando su ropa.

Soul pasó su brazo por encima de sus ojos, comprendiendo la realidad, que si ese amor que había rodeado la noche fue verdad, solo él lo había sentido.

-Esto fue un error-las lágrimas la traicionaron- solo…sólo quería besarte…pero no me pude detener…no pude.

-¿Era todo lo que querías?- preguntó Soul luego de sentir como si una daga le traspasara el pecho- ¿Qué querías probar, eh?

-¡Quería saber porqué eres tan diferente!- gritó- ¡¿Porqué contigo me siento así?

No podía explicarlo, no sabía cómo. Pero luego de aquel primer beso robado ella no podía verlo ni a él ni a Kid del mismo modo… los besos no sabían igual, los abrazos y las caricias tampoco… nada, absolutamente nada era parecido a lo que había vivido con su _mejor amigo_.

-No sé cómo he permitido que ocurriera esto- dijo. Se puso su ropa interior a la carrera, avergonzándose recordando como ella misma había participado en el hecho de que ésta terminara en el suelo.

Luego se detuvo y se sujetó la cabeza con las manos.

-Soul…esto no puede seguir así…yo quería que quedáramos a mano, un beso por otro beso, pero se me salió de las manos por completo…

Soul estaba sentado, recargado contra la cabecera. Miró tristemente la figura de Maka, odiándose por amarla tanto.

-Porque después de todo…tu no puedes amarme ¿O sí? –preguntó- lo que sientes por mi…no es amor, ¿Verdad? Porque si fuera así… ¿cómo podrías haberlo callado por tanto tiempo?

Soul miró a Maka, y reflexionó tristemente.

-Tienes razón.

Maka siguió buscando sus ropas con la vista, cuando de pronto sintió que Soul la abrazaba por la espalda. Su aliento chocó contra la nuca de ella y notó como su espalda se erizaba mientras sus dedos fuertes se deslizaban en ella. Le lamió con suavidad la oreja derecha mientras Maka se quedaba estática de la impresión. Bajó por su cuello dando pequeñas mordidas en él, deteniéndose en su hombro mientras ella volvía a respirar agitadamente.

Maka sintió de repente un dolor agudo en su hombro y se estremeció. Le supo extrañamente placentero y no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de su boca. Sentía pena por sí misma; hasta esa mordida desconsiderada la había hecho estremecer.

Soul la sujetó fuertemente de ambos hombros y le habló al oído, con una mezcla de ternura, amor, y rabia que ella no podía creer que pudiera ser.

-Puedes decir que todo ha sido un error. Esto te dejó marca…y aun cuando se borre, sé que no podrás olvidarte de esta noche. Mañana estarás con él, pero esta es la prueba de que has sido mía y eso es algo que no va a cambiar aunque nunca haya habido amor en todo esto.

Soul se volvió a acostar dándole la espalda por completo, mientras la rabia se le acumulaba en los ojos luchando por salir.

Escuchó cuando Maka se fue y fue entonces que se puso de pie. Tiró contra el piso lámparas, libros, aparatos, todo lo que encontró a su paso hasta que su furia quedó saciada y el cansancio lo venció.

…

Maka llego a su cuarto envuelta en llanto.

¡Ella amaba a Kid!

¡Lo que sentía por Soul no era amor!

¡No podía amar a Soul! ¡Él era su amigo!

Entonces, ¿Por qué dolió tanto rechazarlo y arrepentirse de lo que hicieron?

¿Por qué dolieron tanto sus palabras?

¿Por qué cuando la declaró suya, ella no protestó en ningún momento?

Más aún, ¿Por qué no se había podido detener?

Un error, era la única respuesta que se le ocurría. Un error que le había costado bastante caro.

A pesar de que debía descansar para el viaje, no pudo dormir sino hasta varias horas después.

Contnuara…

**Uff… que mala soy. ¿Saben? Quería que esto fueran dos capítulos, pero no me pude detener. Estuve escuchando la canción mientras lo releía y para mi sorpresa creo que encajan bastante bien. Hacía mucho que eso no me pasaba xD**

**Gracias por los Rr n.n me alegra que les este gustando el fic. **

**Saludos! Atte. Yereri**


	4. Cool

**¡Hola! Joo la verdad hoy no tengo mucho que decir, excepto que ando un poco cansada, tengo mucho trabajo…pero hoy fue mi día libre. Es lindo tener tiempo para despejar la mente (y el montón de papeles que tenia amontonados en tres o cuatro mochilas que solo hacían mugrero en mi cuarto)… ok, no… bueno, este capi tiene como canción "Cool" de Gwen Stefani (para quien no la haya oído, habla de llevarse bien con un ex, yo la encuentro algo triste), aunque no tiene tanto que ver, creo que solo el final. Enjoy n.n**

**This Love**

**Capítulo 4**

**Cool**

Maka despertó hasta el momento en que los rayos del sol le dieron en la cara. Se incorporó y se fijó en el reloj; eran más de las diez de la mañana. Se estiró y se levantó sin muchas ganas a prepararse un café. Se sentó en el comedor, envuelta en el silencio de su departamento, disfrutando lentamente el aroma, la textura y el sabor de su bebida…como si eso la fuese a alejar de la situación actual. Sin embargo, luego del habitual acomodamiento de ideas que suele surgir minutos después de haberse despertado, Maka sintió un terrible hueco en el estómago que no la dejo seguir bebiendo y su cabeza cayó directa sobre la mesa, preguntándose una y otra vez lo mismo: ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿POR QUÉ?

Maldición, es que había pasado todo demasiado rápido, demasiado precipitado, demasiado irresponsable, demasiado… mierda, ¿Porqué? Demasiado perfecto.

Se puso de pie y tiro el resto del café en el lavabo. Se fue a su habitación, demonios, no quería pensar, no quería recordarlo, no quería volver atrás y preguntarse, como casi toda la noche anterior, lo mismo, una y otra vez.

Puso su música y subió el volumen hasta el punto en que comenzaron a temblar ligeramente las paredes. Al diablo si los vecinos se quejaban, al menos eso acallaba sus pensamientos un rato.

Tomó ropa limpia y se introdujo en el baño sin que la música dejara de sonar y de perforarle los oídos.

Se sentó en la taza y miró sus rodillas. La noche anterior, al regresar a casa, no había podido cambiarse la ropa por un pijama. Se había tirado en la cama, desconcertada, y al tratar de quitarse la blusa simplemente tembló. Sin querer, las manos firmes y ligeramente ásperas de él se hicieron presentes en su memoria corporal, más que dispuestas a ayudarle a desnudarse.

Mierda. Era hora de que lo superara, ¿No? Había sido un error.

Se quitó rápidamente la ropa y se metió a bañar con agua muy fría para el clima que estaba haciendo.

Se restregó la piel fuertemente como si eso fuera a borrar de su memoria todo lo ocurrido durante la noche anterior. Se lavó el cabello mientras la música afuera seguía con fuerza.

Finalmente salió del baño y se puso a toda carrera su ropa limpia. Antes de ponerse el suéter se miró al espejo, y encontró sobre su hombro la marca roja que él se había atrevido a imprimirle en la piel.

Se echó el suéter a los hombros y se tiró de vuelta en la cama a desenredarse el pelo viendo hacia la nada, deseando que la música se le metiera lo suficiente en la cabeza para dejar de pensar.

Se puso de pie, no podía estar quieta. Comenzó a guardar la ropa que se llevaría en una maleta color negro. Se pregunto que ropa llevar en el avión, y eligió un estilo casual y cómodo. ¿Debería comer algo antes, o comer en el avión?

Sin estar realmente interesada en ello, sus pensamientos se fueron rodando poco a poco hacia Kid.

Iba a viajar con él. Estarían juntos en las reuniones, en el hotel, en la fiesta, y de ser posible, hasta tendrían más citas estando allá…tenían unos cuatro días para ello empezando el lunes.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Cómo iba a mirar a Kid a los ojos luego de lo ocurrido con Soul? aunque ella y Kid no tuvieran nada serio, ¿No había sido como una especie de infidelidad? Después de todo ellos habían estado saliendo y él era todo un caballero cuando estaba con ella, pero… ¿Cómo podía siquiera volver de nuevo a buscar semejanzas entre ellos? Después de todo, su desacierto de la noche anterior había comenzado porque en algún momento de la tarde comenzó a compararlos, y luego de un rato, había concluido que no era algo sencillo.

Era como querer comparar una pieza de música clásica con una estruendosa canción de rock. No era como si supiera mucho de música, pero por lo menos a su parecer, la primera era tranquila, disfrutable, reflexiva y magnifica a su manera, con altivez y poder. La segunda era apasionada y envolvente, invitaba a la libertad y al desastre, pero no por eso dejaba de ser sublime, fuerte y con esa capacidad increíble de inundar cada poro de quien la escuchara.

Simplemente difícil de comprender y de descifrar. Y esos pensamientos la guiaron a la "reconciliación" con Soul, a quitarse de dudas, a pensar que sería fácil cobrar venganza de ese torpe que se había atrevido a besarla. Y luego seguir con su vida normal, a sus cenas, sus películas, sus pláticas tontas. Pero caminó por un terreno pedregoso y tropezó.

Y vaya que lo hizo.

Mierda.

No podía pensar en otra cosa a pesar de que la música seguía casi tirando las paredes del departamento. Se volvió a tirar en la cama. Era pasado el medio día y no podía hacer nada o siquiera moverse sin pensar en Soul. y su avión salía hasta las ocho. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Porque cada vez que incluso pensaba en Kid, la imagen de Soul llegaba a su mente, necia, insistente, sin importarle que ella quisiera evadirlo de cualquier forma posible.

Mierda.

Intentó una vez más. Trató de ahogarse en el recuerdo de ese cabello negro y brillante, esos ojos claros y despiertos, esos labios suaves y de ensueño, esas manos delicadas y atentas, esos ademanes de príncipe, sus atenciones de caballero, su voz como caricia…

Sus besos ligeros y tiernos…

Sus abrazos llenos de calor…

Su mirada de cachorrito hambriento…

Era imposible no haberse fijado en alguien como él, tan inteligente, con ese ingenio agudo, culto, con buen sentido del humor…

Y sin querer volvía la maldita comparación, porque ¿en qué demonios iban a parecerse?

El cabello de Soul era claro, demasiado claro. Sus ojos eran extraños, rojizos e inquisidores, su mirada no era lo que uno llamaría en seguida sincera y cristalina. Sus labios….demonios, estaba llegando a lo difícil. Eran rosas y sedosos, pero demasiado bruscos para su gusto…bueno, no siempre, porque cuando quería era muy tierno…

De acuerdo, pero ¿Sus manos? No eran delicadas ni mucho menos, eran grandes y un poco duras, de trabajo. Su forma de ser tampoco era lo más parecido a un Príncipe Azul…la dejaba ser independiente, era áspero en su trato, desconfiado y si ella no pedía ayuda, el esperaba hasta que simplemente no podía más…pero mientras tanto la dejaba por su cuenta.

Bueno, no siempre era así…usualmente estaba con los brazos abiertos en la espera de atraparla luego de cada estrepitosa caída.

Y en cuanto al intelecto…bueno, Soul siempre quería conservar esa pose cool, lo cual le impedía, desde la universidad, convertirse en un nerd…pero tenía sus momentos… a veces ella se sorprendía de lo inteligente que era, como todo un hombre de mundo.

Bien bien, ambos tenían algunos puntos en común, pero de formas distintas.

No debía seguir pensando en eso. Por Dios, había sido tan estúpida… tuvo que haberse contenido. Tuvo que haber retrocedido cuando aun podía hacerlo…cuando sus manos empezaron a actuar por sí mismas, cuando sus labios comenzaron a pedir más, cuando su mente le dijo "al diablo"…

Porque ella no creía en el sexo sin amor. Y Soul no la amaba, ni ella lo amaba a él.

_¿Estás totalmente segura?_

Sí. Porque él nunca le había dicho nada al respecto. Siempre la había tratado igual y las cosas entre ellos no podían haber simplemente cambiado sin que ella se diera cuenta. Porque ellos eran amigos desde siempre. Porque ellos estaban juntos para todo, tenían una amistad que podría perdurar por el resto de sus vidas.

Tenía que haber una forma de arreglarlo. Las últimas semanas habían cometido estupidez tras estupidez, pero ella rogaba porque aun hubiera forma de recuperar su relación antes de que naufragara por completo.

…

Una resaca era como dormir en una nube esponjosita comparado con la sensación que tenía su cuerpo esa mañana. Soul tuvo que pelear mucho consigo mismo un buen rato antes de poder ponerse de pie. Luego de la rabieta de la noche anterior acabó totalmente exhausto y apenas le alcanzó la voluntad para ponerse su pijama y revisar que el departamento estuviera bien cerrado antes de acostarse a dormir. Y si bien Maka no había conseguido dormir mucho, Soul no pudo dormir absolutamente nada pensando y dando vueltas en la cama, que para su mala suerte (o su mente ligeramente trastornada) aun olía igual que ella.

Ella….la noche anterior, cuando lloraba…se veía tan vulnerable que tuvo que resistir para no abrazarla de nuevo y besarla, hasta hacerla dormir entre sus brazos, y forzarla a quedarse, a su lado, a que no fuera a aquel estúpido viaje de trabajo y disfrutarla entre sus brazos hasta que lo escuchara de sus labios, que ella dijera que lo amaba.

Pero era más que obvio que eso no podía ser.

Porque ella no estaba enamorada de él. Ella amaba intensamente a Kid, y aquello había sido un resbalón, un desliz que ella seguramente nunca permitiría de nuevo. A decir verdad a él no le extrañaba, ellos siempre habían sido tan cercanos que quizás ese deseo existió desde que se conocieron. Era algo que a su parecer tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir.

Esa noche ella volaría, literalmente en brazos de Kid. Y él estaría ahí mismo, lamentando su existencia.

…

A las siete en punto, Liz llegó al departamento de Maka y se la llevó al aeropuerto.

-¿Traes todo lo que necesitas?- le preguntaba en el coche mientras iban en camino- No olvides nunca traer encendido el celular y repórtate de vez en cuando por correo, ¿Sí? Si ocurre algún problema no dudes en llamarme, si es necesario volare en ese momento y ayudare en lo que pueda. ¿Traes dinero de reserva guardado en algún lado? nunca se es demasiado prevenida.

-Todo está bien, no te preocupes, mamá…

-No te burles- siguió ella, frenética, dándole todo tipo de consejos. Era la primera vez que Maka iba a un viaje de negocios y no quería que nada saliera mal. No se atrevió a preguntar por Soul, no quería que ella se cerrara como normalmente lo hacía cuando le hablaba de frente sobre lo que pensaba de su relación.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y Liz se retiró luego de acompañarla hasta donde se reuniría con Kid.

Triste pero cierto, el joven se veía más que atractivo esa noche, hasta Liz lo notó. No usaba traje como cuando iba a trabajar, sino unos pantalones de mezclilla visiblemente cómodos. Una camisa blanca desfajada y ligeramente abierta y unos tenis negros impecables. Se veía moderno y despreocupado, pero sin quitarle ese porte y elegancia que lo caracterizaba. Las miró con una sonrisa y las saludó levantando ligeramente su mano.

Ya en el avión, comenzaron a platicar, y tal como Maka lo pensó, no podía verlo a los ojos sin pensar en Soul. No podía resistir sus palabras sin que en su mente se cruzara todo lo que Soul le había dicho esa noche. Y cuando ella iba a dormir, Kid la abrazó y la atrajo hacia sí, tratando de ofrecerle algo de comodidad. Ella sintió una protección muy tierna, y calor, un calor muy agradable. Pero entonces recordó cómo Soul la abrazó contra sí una vez que el acto entre ellos se había consumado.

Y se obligó a pensar en Kid otra vez, a que su nariz absorbiera profundamente su aroma para no tener que pensar en nada más que en eso, y en sus brazos tibios. Levantó la cara y vio su rostro interrogante y todo lo que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a sus labios con fuerza y dulzura, dejando su mente en blanco y concentrándose solamente en él.

-¿Maka, qué…?- no pudo preguntar. Habían pasado un par de minutos y Maka fingía estar profundamente dormida, por lo que él no insistió.

Los otros días luego de llegar a su destino fueron un poco tensos pero dentro de una sensación de normalidad y felicidad. Iban a las juntas de trabajo y en las tardes salían a conocer la hermosa ciudad. Fueron a parques, a museos, restaurantes y a bailar.

Además del trabajo, el cual era su ambiente natural. Todo parecía ser perfecto.

…

El lunes Soul se presentó a trabajar como siempre. No almorzó, no comió ni tomó descanso alguno en todo el día. Para las cinco o seis de la tarde ya había terminado su trabajo y se fue a su departamento sin hacer ni decir nada más.

No le dirigía la palabra a nadie como no fuera imprescindible, y ya varios compañeros se habían percatado del porqué de su estado. Sobre todo, Liz.

Así se pasó los días y conforme estos pasaban ella se iba desesperando más, hasta que el nada más salir él rumbo a su casa, Liz lo siguió sin que se diera cuenta. Cuando comprobó que iban a su departamento, se estaciono donde él no la viera y esperó un rato. Se mantuvo sujeta del volante y respiró profundamente. Luego salió de su auto y se introdujo en el edificio dando largos pasos y sin detenerse ni a tomar aire, y finalmente llamó a la puerta una y otra vez hasta que Soul le abrió.

Él no esperaba ninguna visita ese día y le sorprendió que Liz llamara de manera tan frenética, que lo mirara de esa forma tan furiosa y que lo empujara adentro del departamento a fuerza de gritos y regaños.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te ocurre, idiota? ¡¿Con qué derecho te presentas en la oficina con esa cara de enojo a tratarnos a todos con la punta del pie, eh? ¡¿Por qué demonios no eres capaz de separar tus sentimientos de tu vida profesional de una puta vez?

Aunque primero se sintió cohibido y sorprendido por el arrojo con que Liz lo reprendió, no tardó en reponerse poniéndose a la defensiva.

-¿Porqué rayos me gritas de ese modo? ¡No puedo evitar sentirme mal, así que por favor deja de molestarme!

-No lo haré- contestó ella- hasta que te dignes de resolver esto para que todos podamos seguir con nuestras vidas como se debe.

Soul cruzó los brazos y se desmarcó.

-No entiendo de qué estás hablando.

-Por favor, Soul, no seas idiota. Sabes bien de qué hablo. Necesitas terminar todo este asunto con Maka, de otra forma no podremos estar en paz.

Soul sabía que ella tenía razón, pero no quería que se lo dijera. Todo lo que quería era olvidarse del asunto. Quería que hubiera alguna forma de sacarse el corazón del pecho, lavarlo con cloro para sacarle todo lo que tuviera encima y volverlo a poner en su lugar. Pero él sabía que eso no era posible, y también sabía que Liz tenía toda la razón. Ya no cabía en él la esperanza de que Maka lo amara, pero por lo menos debía buscar una forma de cerrar el ciclo para seguir con su vida en santa paz.

Pero claro que no lo iba a aceptar así nada más. No estaba de humor para admitir sus errores esa tarde, así que buscó la forma de dejar callada a Liz de una vez por todas.

-Esto es entre Maka y yo- dijo, dándose la vuelta y mirándola con determinación- y tal vez Kid también. Pero tú no tienes nada que ver, así que, ¿Por qué te importa tanto? ¿Por qué no me dejas tranquilo y sigues con tu vida sin meterte en la mía?

Liz frunció el ceño y se acercó con decisión.

-Por esto, idiota- dijo molesta, para luego sujetar a Soul de la cara y plantarle un beso inesperado y desbordante, haciendo que el chico se quedara inmóvil por la sorpresa. No pudo evitar quedarse pasmado. No se pudo mover, las manos de Liz sujetaban fuertemente sus brazos, y como él no cerró sus ojos pudo ver que ella había cerrado los suyos con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo. Se separo de él rápidamente.

-¿Comprendes ahora?

Soul asintió. Liz buscó una silla y se sentó cruzando las piernas con resolución, como si nada hubiese pasado, buscó con la vista algo con qué entretener sus manos. Soul se puso de pie frente a ella, esperando una explicación o un confrontamiento. Liz encontró a la mano un disco y jugueteó con él unos segundos, antes de mirarlo de vuelta.

-Esta noche es la fiesta. Si alguno de los dos va a hacer un movimiento ten por seguro que será esta noche. Soul, no me puedo engañar, sé que la amas y sé que lo que sienta yo nunca va a ser tan fuerte como lo que sientes tu. Seguiré adelante con o sin ti, pero la pregunta aquí es, ¿Tú puedes seguir adelante sin Maka? Lo que digo es que sin importar el resultado, has llegado a tu límite.

-¿Qué propones que haga?-preguntó sentándose frente a ella sin saber en dónde poner los ojos y estrujándose las manos. Liz se puso de pie y suspiró.

-Aún puedes tomar el avión. Si sales ahora llegarás a la fiesta como a las once de la noche, te garantizo que va a durar un buen rato más- diciendo esto, sacó de su bolso un boleto de avión que salía en media hora.

Soul lo tomó. Se cambió rápidamente de ropa y ella lo llevó al aeropuerto.

Liz se quedó allí hasta que el avión se perdió entre las nubes del atardecer.

…

Maka se encontraba nerviosa debido a la fiesta. Se había puesto un vestido azul muy bonito, y con el pretexto de que la noche era fría se puso sobre los hombros una chalina blanca.

Kid ya había reparado en el pequeño moretón en su piel, y al preguntarle ella había contestado despreocupadamente que no tenía idea de donde había podido salir, así que el asunto se quedó allí. Obviamente ella no deseaba que alguien más lo viera y que corrieran los rumores.

Se reunió con Kid en el hall del hotel donde estaban; como siempre se veía guapo y elegante. Al verlo a ella se le salía el corazón. Se acercó a él y se asió de su brazo para abordar a la limusina que les habían proporcionado para la ocasión. Sabía que Kid estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, pues era miembro de una familia poderosa, pero ella se encontraba cada vez más inquieta y solo podía contar con su encanto natural para salir airosa de aquella situación.

En cuanto llegaron al club donde se realizaría la fiesta fueron recibidos por el comité organizador y ubicados en una mesa donde tuvieron oportunidad de conversar con algunos colegas que habían conocido en las juntas. Al principio le inquietó que solo hablaran de trabajo, pero se calmó al recordar que era lo único que tenían en común.

Temía encontrarse a solas con Kid en algún momento porque sabía lo que podía pasar. Aunque por otro lado, estaba consciente de que no podían hacer gran cosa estando entre tanta gente.

Luego de una ligera cena, todavía conversaban en la mesa con sus compañeros cuando uno de los meseros se acercó y preguntó educadamente por Maka.

-Alguien ha pedido verla, señorita- explicó- la espera en el patio y ha solicitado que se presente sola.

Kid y Maka se miraron con una gran sorpresa.

-¿Quién podría ser?- pregunto Kid buscando la respuesta en los ojos de Maka, pero ella estaba tan sorprendida como él. A pesar de esto se puso de pie y siguió al mesero mientras Kid se quedaba sentado sin saber qué hacer.

-Si la señorita lo desea puedo acompañarla hasta el patio y asegurarme de que esté bien- sugirió el buen hombre y Maka asintió.

En cuanto llegaron al patio, Maka sintió un escalofrío bajar por todo su cuerpo, en parte por el aire frio y en parte por la vista de la silueta que la esperaba de pie en medio de una jardinera.

Soul estaba de espaldas con las manos en los bolsillos. Comprendió porqué no había entrado a buscarla él mismo; a pesar de que los pantalones de mezclilla se le veían perfectos y su chaqueta le daba ese toque cool que a él tanto le gustaba, hubiera desentonado mucho dentro del elegante salón de fiestas.

-Gracias-dijo al amable mesero- lo conozco, puede irse tranquilo- él asintió y se fue. Ella se aproximó a Soul despacio, y él pareció sentir su cercanía porque se dio la vuelta y la miró. La expresión en su rostro era indescifrable, y Maka sentía esa mirada clavándose en ella, justo como hacía varias noches. En un solo instante todas las escenas pasaron por su mente como un rayo y ella se sintió pesada, como si el aire saliera de su cuerpo y fuera sustituido por piedras.

Soul se acercó a ella y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, puso un dedo sobre sus labios pidiéndole que guardara silencio.

-Siento lo del otro día. Entiendo que para ti fue un error, y si no pudiste controlar la situación era mi deber hacerlo. Lo último que yo querría en esta vida seria causarte cualquier daño.

Alzó sus brazos y la sujetó contra su cuerpo repentinamente, pero ella lo rechazó y lo miró a los ojos intensamente.

-¿Sólo has venido aquí para decir eso?

Soul asintió y extendió sus brazos de nuevo hacia ella. Maka, confundida, aceptó el abrazo.

-Tú lo amas, ¿cierto?- preguntó, y al sentir que la cabeza de ella se movía afirmativamente contra su pecho, tuvo que contener la respiración para evitar que su corazón terminara de romperse. Luego siguió hablando.

-Pensé mucho las cosas. Te quiero y eso nunca va a cambiar, y solo deseo que tu también me quieras…porque, somos amigos, ¿No? Y es el tipo de cosas que debemos superar juntos. He cometido muchos errores, y el peor sigue aquí- diciendo esto, se inclinó sobre ella y besó su hombro, donde estaba la marca, si atreverse a quitarle la chalina- ¿Podemos olvidarlo, Maka?

Maka se atrevió entonces a corresponder al abrazo, y asintió de nuevo, sintiendo que su pecho se liberaba de una presión muy fuerte.

Soul escondió su rostro en el cuello de Maka, aspirando por última vez su esencia.

-No volvamos a hablar de esto. No hay que recordarlo ni mencionarlo ni insinuarlo si quiera, jamás pasó. ¿Me oyes? Cuídate mucho, por favor. Te deseo suerte con Kid, y si te llega a lastimar, avísame para darle una paliza- se separó de ella y la miró con una sonrisa, sujetándole los hombros- aunque sé que eso no ocurrirá. Serán felices.

Maka asintió a su vez, sonriendo al igual que él. Soul se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente mientras ella cerraba los ojos y su corazón latía con fuerza queriendo salirse de su pecho. Se quedaron abrazados un rato más. Minutos, horas, pudieron ser días los que pasaron allí mismo sin soltarse. No necesitaban decir nada más pues los latidos de sus corazones eran tan claros que sabían exactamente como se sentía el otro.

Cuando se separaron, Maka sonrió.

-¿Estamos bien?

-Sí, Maka, estamos bien.

…

Soul se despidió como cualquier otro día y tomó un taxi de vuelta al aeropuerto. Él sabía más que bien que era una batalla perdida y lo único que podía salvar era la amistad de Maka.

Según su modo de ver, había cerrado ya el ciclo. Sonrió para sus adentros en cuanto abordó el avión. Había aún un paso que realizar, pero sería el que dolería más.

…

Maka volvió al interior del salón, ligeramente inquieta. Trató de olvidarlo, Soul había dicho todo lo que los dos necesitaban oír y decir, podía decirse que todo estaba bien.

Al entrar se encontró con Kid. Por fin ocurrió lo que ella temía, estuvo a solas con él. Se sentía nerviosa, ansiosa, tenía ganas de salir corriendo pero al mismo tiempo supo que debía esperar, podía ocurrir algo muy bueno. Sin embargo él estaba bastante serio, se diría incluso que molesto.

Cuando estuvieron juntos él no dijo nada. La tomo de la mano y caminaron a un extremo del salón un tanto solitario, en el que había un ventanal. Se quedaron de pie y Kid habló.

-Maka, voy a serte sincero. Me gustas desde el primer día que te vi. Supongo que no es algo que necesite decirte porque nos hemos besado. Solo quiero saberlo de una vez, Maka, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Maka se quedó en silencio. Una vez más, sentía que algo estaba faltando.

Sin embargo, trató de no parecer contrariada e hizo su mueca más feliz posible. Luego asintió y se abrazó de su príncipe azul.

Kid suspiró.

-Eres justo lo que yo esperaba, Maka.

Ella sintió entonces una advertencia, una alerta que venía de lo más profundo de su mente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Bueno…siempre he pensado que eres lo que yo necesito. Eres inteligente y fuerte, eres hermosa. Sé que seremos un matrimonio muy feliz.

-Espera un segundo- dijo ella, confundida- ¿Quieres q-que nos casemos? Y además, ¿solo porque piensas que seremos felices…?

-Maka, yo he decidido dar este paso porque sé perfectamente que algo ocurre entre tú y Soul.

Maka contuvo la respiración.

-No soy tonto. Sé muy bien que eso que tienes en el hombro no es precisamente porque te picara un mosquito. Y hace rato los vi abrazados ahí afuera. Si tienes algo con él dímelo ahora para desistir de una vez. Pero que sepas que no estoy dispuesto a perderte sin pelear.

Maka negó vivamente. ¿Kid estaba celoso? Eso le devolvió el alma al cuerpo. Al principio la declaración le había parecido desangelada, pero al ver su rostro descompuesto por el enojo supo que para el aquello no era un juego. Sonrió.

-No te preocupes, solo somos amigos.

Dicho esto, Kid le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y la tomó en sus brazos para besarla. Maka simplemente se dejó llevar. Sin embargo muy a su pesar, cuando Kid se alejó para buscar una bebida, un mal presentimiento la asaltó. Con respecto a Soul. ¿Pero qué era? por el momento decidió no prestarle importancia.

Confiaba en que a partir de ese momento, las cosas irían bien. Ojalá. Ojalá todo siguiera así de bien.

Continuará…

**Ah, me encanta hacer cardiaco el asunto xD bien, nótese…no odio a Kid. De hecho lo encuentro muy lindo. Me han dicho que lo hice muy frío, y esto tiene una razón, pero no he podido explorar esa parte aún. En el siguiente capítulo comenzara a descubrirse todo el pastel. Mientras tanto mi pobre Soul sigue sufriendo u.u jujujujuju. Auguro unos dos capítulos más.**

**Besos!**

**Atte. Yereri (No olviden dejar sus comentarios, me encantaría saber qué les ha parecido el fic hasta ahora n.n)**


	5. Solitude

**¡Hola! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo! La canción es Solitude, de Evanescence. Bien, que lo disfruten, nos leemos más abajo! **

**Ah, sí. Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la trama de este fic. **

**This love**

**Capítulo 5**

**Solitude**

Para cuando Soul llegó a la oficina al día siguiente, Liz ya estaba enterada de lo ocurrido y tenía todo dispuesto como él se lo había pedido. Él no tardó nada en arreglar los asuntos que hacían falta, ni en guardar en una caja la mayor parte de sus cosas. Liz lo miraba desde la puerta, tentada de decir cualquier cosa, pero se estaba conteniendo. Esperó hasta que el muchacho guardara todo en la caja y diera un último suspiro antes de entregarle la llave de su oficina.

-¿Estas seguro de esto, Soul?...No creo que sea lo correcto.

Él asintió. Estaba seguro. Para él, era lo correcto, para él era lo mejor. Liz apretó los labios y se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que Soul atinó a decir- No es la primera vez que hago esto. Soy un cobarde, ¿No crees? Siempre huyo de quienes me dañan, aunque lo hagan sin querer. Primero mis padres, luego mi hermano, y ahora Maka.

-No eres un cobarde- Liz le sujetó la mejilla- Soul, eres una buena persona.

Soul estrechó a Liz contra él, y ella sonrió. Se separaron ligeramente y se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos.

-Por favor, no hagas nada que no te nazca- pidió ella, alejándose- no quiero tu lastima. Ya te lo dije, puedo vivir sin ti. No creo que algún día pueda hacer que me ames de la forma en que la amas a ella.

Soul sonrió tristemente. Liz le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-Tienes que venir de visita, pequeño idiota- dijo, con una expresión muy positiva- y si no lo haces seré yo quien te busque.

Soul sonrió.

-No te preocupes por mí. Estoy más que acostumbrado a estar solo…

Iba a decir algo más, pero se quedó en silencio.

Liz lo abrazó de nuevo. Y entonces Soul dijo lo que sabía que necesitaba decir.

-Va a doler, lo sé.

…

El resto de la fiesta había sido realmente tranquilo. A pesar de ser novios oficialmente, Kid y Maka durmieron en habitaciones separadas. Se mostraron bastante tímidos uno con el otro, pero a decir verdad Maka se sentía aliviada por ello.

La presencia de Soul en la fiesta la había perturbado un poco, y aunque sentía que le había vuelto el alma al cuerpo luego de esa reconciliación la inquietud que sintió después no la dejó en paz por un buen rato. Por lo menos consiguió dormir tranquila. Pero Maka no era tonta como para no darse cuenta de que si Soul había ido hasta allí, tenía que haber pasado algo terrible. Pero trató de ser positiva. Trató de mantenerse firme y disfrutar el tiempo que podía pasar con Kid.

Durante la fiesta no se besaron por obvias razones, pero aprovecharon cada momento que podían pasar a solas conversando y abrazándose discretamente, cualquiera que los viera se daría cuenta en seguida de que eran una tierna y feliz parejita.

Al día siguiente partieron a primera hora en el avión.

Se pasaron casi todo el camino uno en los brazos del otro, sintiéndose un poco más libres que la noche anterior, menos incómodos. Sin embargo, a Maka le volvía ese sentimiento a cada minuto. Ese que le decía que a Soul le ocurría algo grave.

Pero siempre terminaba regañándose a si misma. Estaba actuando como una tonta; ¿Para qué pensaba en Soul, cuando lo que debía estar haciendo era pasar tiempo con Kid? Cuando pensaba en esto, sonreía y se daba cuenta de que era una necia, y entonces se aferraba de nuevo a la presencia de su, ahora, novio oficial.

…

Estuvieron de regreso a eso de las dos de la tarde. Al salir del aeropuerto, iban a tomar un taxi juntos, pero Maka recordó que debía volver a la oficina en ese mismo momento.

-Bien, yo iré a casa por mi auto- sonrió Kid- pasaré por ti mas tarde. ¿Me llevo tu maleta?

-Si, por favor- contestó ella, y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, él la tomó de la cintura y le dio un beso suave y tierno, para luego mirarla y sonreír.

-Es difícil separarme de ti luego de haber pasado cinco días juntos- dijo inclinándose para besarla de nuevo. Maka respondió con otra sonrisa.

-Lo sé. Para mí también…- luego se separaron sin dejar de voltear a verse, cada quien a tomar un taxi diferente. Maka iba con una sonrisa pensativa. Tenía la sensación de que poco a poco su vida se había ido reacomodando. Todo parecía estar como debía estar.

Llegó al edificio y lo primero que hizo fue subir corriendo a su oficina. Cuando abrió se llevo una sorpresa; sobre su escritorio había cinco rosas, una de cada día de la semana. La más reciente debía estar allí desde esa mañana. Maka la identificó rápido: aun tenía gotitas de agua en los pétalos. La tomó y se dio cuenta de que tenía una nota.

_Te amo._

Maka sintió escalofríos solo de leer eso. Claro que era distinto a que si se lo hubiera dicho de frente, pero para ella valía casi lo mismo. Tomó la rosa con ella y se dirigió a la oficina de Soul a avisar de su llegada.

Estaba cerrada. Pero bueno, seguro Soul estaba cansado, pues había pasado mucho tiempo en el avión el día anterior. Sintió un poco de ternura en esos momentos, se había tomado muchas molestias por ella. Ya vería la forma de agradecerle después.

Finalmente se dirigió a la oficina de Liz.

…

-Las cosas se pondrán difíciles, hay mucho trabajo que hacer- comentaba Liz a Patty y Tsubaki, quienes estaban en su oficina sentadas frente al escritorio- por lo pronto, Patty, quiero que ubiques avisos de vacantes en las bolsas de empleo de la universidad, periódicos y revistas, internet, has las llamadas y entrevistas que quieras, necesitamos a alguien capaz. Y tu Tsubaki, necesito que me apoyes. Tendremos el doble de trabajo, pero será solo hasta que consigamos su remplazo.

-¿Remplazo de quien?- preguntó Maka al entrar en la oficina.

-¡Hola Maka!- saludó Patty. Liz y Tsubaki la miraron, Tsubaki con tristeza, Liz con indiferencia.

-Bienvenida… ah, encontraste la flor- dijo con un poco de molestia reflejada en su rostro.

-¿No es preciosa? Aunque, no me explico porque no me la dio en persona, si es lo más normal del mundo…

Liz frunció el ceño, pues estaba confundiéndose. Se inclinó hacia delante y preguntó:

-¿Y leíste la nota?

-Por supuesto…

-¿Y qué opinas?

La cara de Liz contrarió a Maka. ¿Sabía algo que ella no?

-Bueno, ¿Qué iba a opinar? Me parece bien, es decir, ahora que somos novios es un detalle precioso…

Liz comenzó a atar cabos. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza, mirando a Maka, analizándola, sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus reacciones. Pero esperó. Con ella siempre había algo más.

-Por cierto, Liz, ¿Sabes a quien le pidió Kid que pusiera las rosas en mi oficina mientras no estuvimos? Me aterra que cualquier persona haya entrado allí y…

Tsubaki y Patty comprendieron todo al punto, pero la expresión en el rostro de Liz, como de quien está a punto de hacer un movimiento clave en una reñida partida de ajedrez, las detuvo en su lugar esperando a ver qué venia después.

-Maka…Kid no fue quien te regaló esas flores.

La sonrisa de Maka se borró en un instante. Sus ojos pasaron de la rosa hacia Liz. Sus brazos se aflojaron.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Si no fue él, quien más pudo haber sido?

Liz sonrió. Se puso de pie y rodeó su escritorio hasta llegar al frente, sentándose en una orilla justo entre Patty y Tsubaki. Cruzó los brazos y miró a Maka, esperando a ver si ella misma podía figurárselo. Pero al no encontrar respuesta de la sorprendida chica, decidió ayudar.

-Dime, Maka, ¿Leíste la nota completa?

-Por supuesto- repuso ella, ligeramente molesta. Le mostró el papel y lo desdobló en su cara, ahí, donde decía _Te amo._

-Eres de lo más distraída- rezongó Liz, tomando el papel. Era tan delgado que Maka no se hubiera dado cuenta de que en realidad tenía un doblez más.

Se lo devolvió a Maka. Ella se negó a tomarlo, viéndolo con temor. Liz le tomó la mano y depositó en ella el papel con firmeza.

-Ahí está, léelo- Maka dudó- ¡Vamos, léelo!

Maka tomó el papel y leyó:

_Te amo._

_Tu admirador secreto_

_Soul_

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- preguntó Maka realmente molesta al escuchar a Liz reírse. Sin embargo, ella lo hacía con desdén y amargura, no con ánimos de ser divertida.

-Se molestó en poner que es tu admirador secreto. Si todos sabíamos lo que sentía por ti. Apuesto que incluso Kid lo sabía.

Maka miró a las otras dos mujeres presentes. Ellas evadieron su mirada, y luego de soltar un suspiro, Tsubaki asintió. La tensión dentro de la oficina casi se podía tocar.

-Eso no es posible- volvió a mirar a Liz- No… él siempre parecía molesto porque yo recibiera estas flores… ¿Cómo puede ser él quien me las mandaba? Además…Kid me regaló una igual la primera vez que salimos juntos, yo creí…

-Por supuesto que es posible- interrumpió Liz- piénsalo Maka, tú que eres tan lista. Una rosa es una rosa y que Kid te hubiera regalado una no es sino una coincidencia. Y Soul se molestaba porque en seguida lo descartabas y pensabas en alguien más. Después de todo, ¿Quién ha sido tu amigo incondicional desde la universidad? ¿Quién te apoyó cuando te largaste de casa de tu padre? ¿Quién ha estado al pendiente de ti cuando te has deprimido o enfermado?

Maka se quedó en silencio mirando a Liz. En un segundo la imagen de Soul volvió a su mente, la forma que la abrazaba, la miraba, la manera en que la besó y… todo encajaba, absolutamente todo.

-Tengo…tengo que hablar con él…- dijo entonces y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a salir en su búsqueda para aclarar las cosas, ahora si de una vez por todas…

-No lo vas a encontrar- dijo Liz, haciendo que ella se detuviera antes de llegar en la puerta- Soul se fue.

Maka se dio la vuelta y caminó de nuevo hacia Liz.

-¿Cómo que se fue? ¿A donde?

Liz lanzó un suspiro y luego sonrió.

-Le ofrecieron un mejor trabajo en nuestras oficinas centrales. Un puesto más alto, mejor sueldo. Supongo que era algo bueno para él, avanzó mucho estos meses.

Maka frunció el ceño y alzó la voz.

-¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo pudo irse de ese modo? ¿Cómo pudo lanzarme esta bomba y luego largarse a quien sabe donde tan tranquilo? ¡Soul es un idiota, estúpido, un verdadero imbécil…!

-¡Cierra la boca, niña estúpida!- la cachetada que Liz le dio a Maka nadie la pudo creer. Tsubaki y Patty veían la escena en silencio y con los ojos como platos. Maka se llevó la mano a la mejilla y sintió que el golpe le había sacado las lágrimas de los ojos. Lucia asustada.

Liz normalizó su respiración y se dio la vuelta, tomando su café del escritorio para poder darle un trago. Luego continuó hablando con cierto dejo de desprecio hacia ella grabado a fuego en su voz.

-Tú siempre lo llamas así. Y sé que tienes familiaridad con él como para consentirte ciertas cosas, pero esta vez no estuvo ni siquiera justificado. Porque ¿Sabes? Soul se ganó que le dieran ese puesto. Se lo ofrecieron el mismo día en que tu y Kid fueron avisados de que tenían que ir a ese viaje- Liz sonrió de nuevo- no aceptó porque no podía irse de aquí sin ti.

Maka observó a Liz con una expresión de completo desamparo en el rostro. No parecía comprender nada.

-Tú te crees tan inteligente y madura, Maka, y no fuiste capaz de darte cuenta de lo obvio. Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de valorarlo- siguió mientras volvía a su asiento. En el fondo, disfrutaba echárselo en cara- Y resultó ser más capaz que tú y Kid. ¿Qué te parece? Tenían para elegir y lo pidieron a él.

-¿Porqué aceptó? ¿Por qué se fue, por qué me dejó esta maldita flor? Y si tu lo sabías todo, ¿Porqué nunca me lo dijiste?- preguntó finalmente, completamente enojada, el ardor que sentía en la mejilla se había extendido en todo su rostro. Liz se levantó de nuevo de golpe, para hacerle frente.

-No fue mi decisión. Soul me lo pidió. Lo único que pude hacer fue tratar de que lo notaras aunque sea un poco. ¿O es que no querías ver lo que estaba frente a tus ojos, Maka?

Por toda contestación, Maka tomo las llaves del auto de Liz y salió de la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿Dejaras que se lo lleve, hermana?- preguntó Patty. Liz se recargó de nuevo en su silla y bebió un buen trago de su café.

-No puede hacer mucho de todos modos- explicó- siento mucho que se haya dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero ha sido lo justo.

Liz se masajeó la frente, y de pronto sintió que su mano era estrechada por la de su hermana.

-También lo vamos a extrañar…

….

Maka corrió hacia el estacionamiento, atropellando e ignorando a la gente que había a su alrededor y que se preguntaban qué estaba pasando con ella. Buscó el auto de Liz en un estado de completo frenesí, hasta que lo reconoció entre las filas de autos que se encontraban allí en ese momento. Subió en él y se dirigió a su edificio, sorprendida al recordar que no había manejado un automóvil ni una sola vez desde que se había ido a vivir sola.

El camino se le hizo más largo, y estaba desesperada por llegar, por Dios, deseaba poder volar o salir corriendo…los semáforos en rojo le parecían eternos y podría jurar que de la nada habrían brotado cinco o diez calles más solo para terminar de amargarle la existencia. En cuanto llegó, dejó el auto estacionado en cualquier sitio. Corrió hacia la entrada del edificio y no pudo esperar el elevador, sino que usó las escaleras corriendo con toda la energía de la que podía disponer en ese instante. Llegó a su pasillo e ignoró por completo su departamento, corrió al de Soul, y una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta tocó con todas sus fuerzas una y otra vez.

-¡Soul! ¡Sal de ahí ahora, tenemos que hablar!

La puerta no se abrió.

-¡Abre la puerta, esto es importante! ¡No pudiste haberte ido, tenemos que hablar ahora mismo!

Comenzó a golpear desesperada con ambos puños, gritándole, deseando que todo fuera solo una cruel broma por parte de Liz. Que Soul saliera a abrir la puerta, en pijama, medio dormido, que la mirara con su cara de sorpresa, que la abrazara y la invitara a pasar para que se calmara.

Que le dijera que no iba a ir a ningún lado y que siempre estaría allí para ella.

Pero no ocurrió nada de eso.

-¡Soul! ¡Con un demonio, abre la maldita puerta!

…

Cuando Kid llegó un rato después, la encontró frente a la puerta con una mirada que bastaba para cualquier explicación, con los puños rojos de tanto golpear y la garganta cansada de tanto gritar.

…

Maka se sintió abrazada de repente, y ya conocía el aroma que llegó a su nariz tan bien que ni siquiera guardó un poco de esperanza para desear que fuera Soul quien la sujetaba contra su cuerpo de forma tranquilizadora, sin embargo agradeció profundamente que hubiera alguien a su lado en ese momento.

-Se fue- informó con la voz ronca. Él solo la abrazó con más fuerza. Maka se dio la vuelta y con sus brazos rodeó el cuerpo de Kid, escondiendo la cara en su pecho cálido y tranquilo.

-Black Star me contó cuando fui a buscarte a la oficina. Lo siento, sé lo que él significa para ti.

-¿En serio?- preguntó ella confundida. ¿Estaría Kid molesto?

-Por supuesto…él es nuestro amigo, y eso es algo irremplazable. Te prometo que iremos a verlo lo más pronto posible, mi amor, pero no te sientas triste. Todos lo vamos a extrañar, no te preocupes. Además piénsalo, fue lo mejor para él.

Kid llevó a Maka sujetándola de los hombros hasta su departamento. Se ocupó de pedir algo de comer a domicilio y se quedó cuidando de ella.

Maka no lloraba. No tenía ganas de hacerlo ya que las circunstancias le habían llevado a un sentimiento muy extraño que no le provocaba lágrimas, sino una fuerte opresión en el pecho que no sabía cómo combatir. Kid trataba de consolarla o al menos eso creía estar haciendo ya que ella no mostraba responder gran cosa.

-Kid, ¿No estás molesto?- preguntó ella de pronto. Kid la miró con una gran interrogante en el rostro.

-¿Debería?- la enfrentó cara a cara. Estaban sentados a la mesa y en todo ese tiempo no se habían mirado ni una sola vez, hasta ese momento.

-Bueno, es que se suponía que hoy iríamos a comer juntos y…teníamos planes, y yo… me he preocupado más por lo ocurrido con Soul que por ti. Lo lamento mucho.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo lo entiendo perfectamente. Desde que recuerdo ustedes dos han sido los mejores amigos, sería estúpido de mi parte molestarme porque estés triste por él. Y no te preocupes por los planes, mañana es sábado, podemos ir a donde tú quieras. Ya veras, todo estará bien.

De pronto, Kid se puso de pie al recordar algo importante.

-¡El auto de Liz!

Maka se incorporó alarmada. ¡Se le había olvidado por completo!

-No te preocupes, yo lo llevare a la oficina- dijo él tomando las llaves de la mesa- tendré que volver en taxi, pero está bien. Espérame aquí, por favor, y anímate un poco, ¿quieres?

Ella asintió.

En cuanto Kid dejo el departamento, Maka se arrojó en un sillón a descansar, y a pensar. Ahora comprendía todo.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciega? Todo estaba allí, ahora todo era claro, pero, ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? No lo pudo ver, o ¿No lo quiso ver?

Toda mujer sueña alguna vez con su romance perfecto. Y en el caso de Maka, su ideal era alguien como Kid. Alguien seguro de sí mismo, guapo, elegante, inteligente y culto. Alguien con quien pudiera conversar de muchas cosas, alguien con quien tuviera gustos en común. Alguien como él. Alguien discreto, serio. Alguien con un gran corazón.

Y de pronto en su vida Soul hizo su aparición estelar, confundiéndola ligeramente. Y si bien era culto, inteligente y guapo, en el fondo era un pequeño desastre, demasiado atrayente para su propia seguridad.

Cuando conoció a Kid, tiempo después, se sorprendió de lo bien que encajaba él en su ideal. Y entonces desechó de su mente la posibilidad de que pudiera estar sintiendo algo por Soul, porque, ¡ahí estaba su hombre perfecto, sin errores, sin fallas ni arrepentimientos! Y Soul fue su eterno mejor amigo, ese del que no se debía enamorar, ese ser a quien no podía tocar aunque a veces sus ganas de hacerlo parecía que iban a poder vencerla.

También deseaba una relación interesante, para qué negarlo, con sus problemas y sus misterios y sus pasiones. Pero al descubrir que era Soul quien le dejaba las rosas en su oficina le quitó un poco el encanto a lo que Kid le había ofrecido hasta ese instante. Con él muy seguido sentía que algo faltaba, necesitaba algo más fuerte, necesitaba algo que le llenara el pecho, que produjera cosquillas en su interior.

Como todo lo que había sentido con Soul hasta ese momento. ¿Porqué con un simple abrazo, la noche anterior, le había hecho sentir tanta paz, como si estuviera en el cielo?

Oh, no… la rosa.

Estaba tan desesperada por llegar al departamento que se había olvidado de que la rosa seguía en el auto, con su nota y todo. Kid la vería, eso era obvio. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse como estaba, sin evidenciar su incomodidad. ¿Y si Kid leía la nota? Bueno, él era muy discreto y seguramente no se atrevería a leer algo ajeno. La rosa bien podía ser de Liz, estaba en su auto. Pero la nota, la maldita nota decía por fuera "Para Maka". ¿Qué hombre no tenia curiosidad ante la posibilidad de que otro hombre esté poniéndose cariñoso con su novia? Bueno, era imposible que no la viera. La había puesto en el asiento del copiloto. Eso terminaría de explicar a Kid el motivo por el cual Maka se encontraba tan mal cuando la encontró.

…

Cuando Kid llego a regresarle a Liz su auto ella ya estaba a punto de irse con su hermana. Se las encontró en el estacionamiento.

-¡Kid! ¿Encontraste a Maka?- preguntó Patty al verlo llegar, pero no menciono nada más. Liz le había advertido que no dijera nada sobre Soul. Kid le entregó las llaves a Liz y asintió.

-Pobre. Estaba muy triste. Pero estoy seguro de que se le pasará pronto,-sonrió- ella es una mujer fuerte.

Liz se ofreció a llevarlo a casa, pero él se negó, diciendo que tomaría un taxi. Le pareció, en cierto modo, que Kid estaba decaído, algo había pasado. Quiso preguntar pero lo que hiciera ahora no cambiaria ni arreglaría nada, a partir de ese momento decidió que lo que tuviera que ver con ellos dos no le importaba en lo absoluto. Así que ella se fue sin tener más preocupación cuando lo vio salir del estacionamiento a la calle. Manejó recordando que llegando a casa tenía que hacer varias llamadas, incluida una llamada a Soul. Al llegar al primer semáforo, se percató de que la rosa seguía en el asiento del copiloto. La nota yacía a un lado, abierta, la dedicatoria era plenamente visible. Liz la tomó, la observó un momento y la regresó a su lugar cuando tuvo que seguir su marcha. Ahora comprendía todo.

-Maldición…

…

En lugar de tomar un taxi en seguida, Kid caminó un par de cuadras hasta llegar a una florería, en la cual compró el ramo más grande y bello de rosas que pudo encontrar. No le puso ninguna nota. Quería dárselo a Maka personalmente y dejarle saber que él era lo suficientemente valiente como decirle lo que sentía por ella a la cara.

Se sintió un poco estúpido de tener entre sus manos el ramo mientras esperaba el taxi pero decidió que era algo que tenía que soportar por ella. En cuanto llegó con ella, irrumpió en su departamento sin decir absolutamente nada. Le entregó el ramo y la besó sin piedad durante varios minutos, sin dejar que ella se recuperara de la sorpresa ni que pudiera seguirle el ritmo que estaba tomando. Cuando se separaron, ella lo miró. Miró su expresión molesta, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente, el ramo que le había dado y sus manos sujetándola de los hombros. Y ella entendió todo entonces.

-Gracias, Kid. Es muy bello.

Dejó el ramo sobre una mesa y se quedo mirándolo por largo rato, sin querer verlo a él.

Él se acercó y la abrazó con un poco mas de suavidad.

-Te amo, Maka.

Ella cerró sus ojos y esperó. La voz de Kid sugería que pasaría algo mas, pero sus latidos ya comenzaban a pesarle y estaba siéndole difícil respirar con los brazos de él cerrados sobre su estomago.

-Hace poco pensaba que quería que me esperaras. Quería hacer muchas cosas antes de poder decírtelo y quise creer que quizás tú podrías esperarme. Pero ya no quiero eso, quiero que me correspondas y que estés a mi lado siempre.

-…-

-Ya te lo dije una vez y lo repito, eres todo lo que yo siempre he deseado en una mujer, no puedo renunciar a ti, porque no quiero menos, te quiero a ti.

Maka se abrazó de Kid de nuevo, volteando hacia él y aceptando sus palabras.

-Te amo- correspondió con la voz apagada. Era la primera vez que se lo decía a alguien en su vida y no le gustó como sonó, pues ahora estaba confundida, en cierto modo deshecha, y con una molesta tendencia a sobre analizar lo que ocurría a su alrededor y lo que las personas decían. Ahora la voz de Kid le sonaba poco sincera y le dolía pensar que para él ella no era más que eso, un ideal que cumplir, un hueco que llenar.

Pero, ¿Qué ella no estaba haciendo lo mismo?

No…estaba pensando demasiado. Trató de convencerse de que en el amor no se manda ni se piensa ni se analiza. El amor tenía que vivirse como viniera. Ella amaba a Kid y Kid la amaba a ella. Maka no necesitaba más.

¿Entonces por qué demonios quería más?

…

Kid se fue a su casa un rato después, luego de haber cenado los dos en tranquilidad y armonía.

¿Había hecho lo correcto? Sintió que se había precipitado demasiado. Pero le había dicho la verdad, ella era lo que él quería y necesitaba, pero ¿La amaba? Solo de leer la nota que Soul le había dejado sintió que la perdería. Sabía que algo así iba a pasar, sabía que lo que Soul sentía por Maka no era solo amistad, por eso desde el principio trató de tomar la delantera pidiéndole que saliera con él, no como amigos como Soul siempre lo hacía, sino como algo mas. Fue respetuoso, tierno, trató de ser siempre lo que ella pudiera necesitar. Pero esa rosa con ese mensaje fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Necesitaba hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para quedarse con Maka aunque eso significara jugarle sucio a un amigo, aunque, ahora lo comprendía, desde la noche anterior le había ganado la guerra o al menos él había capitulado sin darle demasiada batalla. ¿O sí lo había hecho?

¿Por qué Maka se lamentaba como si él hubiera muerto? Bueno, ella no había llorado pero al menos estaba a punto, y en toda la tarde no logró sacarle una sonrisa genuina del rostro, a pesar de que se había sacado de la manga una intempestiva declaración de amor. Él deseaba que su vida fuera feliz, y qué mejor, que fuera con ella, y eso nadie lo iba a impedir. Desde ese momento decidió dedicar su vida a hacer que Maka tuviera una vida buena y feliz, con él, haría que ella lo amara durante todo el tiempo que les quedara a ambos de existencia.

…

Cuando se fue a acostar, Maka se sintió terriblemente sola.

No tenia ánimos para pensar, ni para ver televisión, ni para escuchar música, y ni siquiera para leer. Y para terminar de fregarle el día, tampoco pudo dormir. Daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, con miles de pensamientos asaltándola a cada momento, hiriéndola, asustándola.

Kid la amaba, ¿No era eso lo que quería?

Ahora estaba confundida, pero sonrió. Se le pasaría, solo era por lo de Soul. Cuando se acostumbrara a su ausencia todo iba a volver a la normalidad. Vería todo con la cabeza fría y comprendería que solo se sentía mal por él, porque seguro lo había hecho sufrir, pero buscaría la forma de arreglarlo (una vez más), y se daría cuenta de que su vida de hecho estaba yendo por donde ella deseaba.

Pero, Dios, necesitaba desesperadamente un abrazo para poder dormir.

_Estúpida_, le dijo su conciencia, _no puedes correr a su puerta a pedirle que te abrace y te_ _consuele ahora. Se fue, ¿No lo has entendido aun?_

No, no lo quería comprender, quería que volviera, y verlo sonreír, era todo lo que deseaba. Y abrazarlo, ¿Para qué trataba de engañarse a sí misma diciéndose que no era así? ¿¡Por qué demonios se había ido?

-Soul, ¿Por qué?- se preguntó de nuevo tapándose la cabeza con la sabana.

Continuara…

**¿Qué les pareció? Nee, pobre Soul, lo siento por él. Pero bueno, próximamente veremos cómo le fue. ¿Ven lo malos que son mis cálculos para los capítulos? Dudo mucho que el próximo sea el ultimo porque falta que contar y no sé que tanto me lleve. Bueno, recen por mí, o hagan changuitos, o prendan velas, o hagan el ritual en el que crean T.T para que la inspiración no le dé por largarse cuando la necesite.**

**OK n.n saludos**

**Atte. Yereri Ashra**


	6. Deseos de cosas imposibles

**Uy, mi pobre laptop estuvo descompuesta y tuve reescribir este capitulo… y ya tenia hecha una buena parte : pero bueno, lo importante es que ya esta. Tenia un par de canciones pensadas para este capitulo, Everybody's fool o The Last Song I'm Wasting on You, de Evanescence, En cambio No de Laura Paussini, pero al final me decidí por Deseos de cosas imposibles.**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, ni la canción, que es de La Oreja de Van Gogh, solo la trama de este fic.**

**This Love**

**Capitulo 6**

**Deseos de cosas imposibles**

Aquella noche tuvo que ser la peor en la vida de Maka. Peor que la primera noche que vivió sola, porque entonces tenia cara para llamar a sus amigas o a Soul y ahora ni eso podía hacer. Peor que tener pesadillas o desvelarse para estudiar o trabajar. Peor porque todo lo que hizo fue tratar de dormir sin lograrlo, solo pensar y pensar y pensar. Se sentía sola, confundida, preguntándose que debía hacer, qué quería hacer y si las nociones de lo que quería hacer y lo debía hacer coincidían.

Debía cumplir su palabra y seguir su relación con Kid sin importar qué. Debía seguir adelante y enfrentarse a la vida perfecta que se había programado porque eso era lo que ella había buscado.

Quería que Soul apareciera y le confirmara lo que la rosa le había confesado esa tarde. Quería que le dijera que no se había ido y que seguía allí con ella. Quería que la abrazara.

Apenas se había ido y ya lo extrañaba demasiado como para admitirlo. Sabía que no era lo correcto, ella y Kid eran novios y ella no podía estar pensando en los brazos de otro hombre. No podía y no debía pero lo estaba haciendo. Y ahora era peor porque estaba suspirando por algo completamente imposible.

Ella no iba a terminar con Kid. Se estaba comportando como una niña caprichosa que no puede decidirse entre dos juguetes y al final quiere tener ambos. Mal ejemplo, pero era lo único que en ese momento podía pensar.

Deseaba que Soul volviera y al mismo tiempo no podía alejarse de Kid simplemente. Estaba todo muy mal.

No podía seguir así. Debía resignarse.

…

Si la noche del viernes al sábado había sido terrible, el sábado y el domingo fueron un martirio insufrible.

Para empezar, no había podido dormir nada mientras pensaba en todo lo confundida que estaba. Dio vueltas en su cama, se levantó, se volvió a tirar sobre el colchón, tomó una bebida tibia para ver si eso le devolvía el sueño pero nada la ayudaba.

Así que al día siguiente se estaba cayendo de sueño, ya ni siquiera podía pensar.

A nadie le gusta fingir una sonrisa. Y Maka tuvo que hacerlo en cuanto Kid llegó por ella para salir juntos.

Así que aparte de tener que simularse las ojeras y sus ojos hinchados con maquillaje, tuvo que esbozar en su rostro una sonrisa suficientemente suave y natural para que pareciera sincera.

Y aunque en circunstancias normales se habría divertido mucho y habría disfrutado de la cita, no se sentía nada bien, y eso para Kid no pasó desapercibido. Mientras caminaban parecía un zombie, se dejaba llevar a cualquier parte, le hubiera dado lo mismo que la metiera en un lujoso restaurante que en una alcantarilla.

Seguía haciendo frío y ahora estaban caminando en un parque. Había bastante gente, Kid sabía que a Maka eso no le molestaba pero empezó a preocuparse mas en cuanto ella comenzó a quejarse de que le dolía la cabeza.

Aunque ofreció llevarle de regreso a casa, ella le dijo que estaría bien después, sin embargo su sonrisa falsa expiró y una mirada de tristeza y distracción se apoderaba de su rostro con cada minuto que pasaba.

-Oye, Maka, ¿No quieres un café?- Maka miraba hacia otro sitio, así que el insistió- ¿Maka? ¡Maka!

Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar que él alzaba la voz. Lo miró, confundida, y él soltó un suspiro a medio camino entre la resignación y la paciencia.

-Hay una cafetería allí, te pregunto si quieres tomar algo- dijo señalando a un local que se encontraba del otro lado de la calle. Maka pensó que le caería bien, así que aceptó con desgana.

Ambos pidieron sus bebidas y permanecieron en silencio aun cuando fueron servidos, Maka porque no tenia ganas de hablar y Kid porque estaba un tanto ocupado analizando la situación. Esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Si no estuviera seguro de que Soul estaba varias ciudades lejos de allí estaría aun más preocupado, así que trató de entender que era muy pronto para esperar a que Maka estuviera tranquila.

-Escucha, es obvio que no te encuentras bien. No necesito que me expliques algo que no quiero escuchar. Te llevaré a casa.

Maka lo miró y no supo porqué todo aquello le estaba doliendo demasiado. ¿No era lo que estaba esperando? ¿No era el a quien quería amar? Claro que sí. No tenía porque estar tan confundida. Iba a negarse de nuevo, a decirle que quería estar con él. Pero su voz había sido tan determinada y cargada de molestia, que finalmente aceptó.

En cuanto llegaron a casa, ella volteó la cara distraídamente antes de que él pudiera darle un beso, así que Kid tuvo que conformarse con dejar caer sus labios sobre su mejilla.

-Si te sigues sintiendo mal, llámame para llevarte con un doctor- Maka asintió- nos vemos mañana- se despidió, dándose la vuelta, pero ella lo detuvo sujetándolo por la manga de su chamarra.

-N…no…mañana no…lo siento, no puedo….

Kid se volvió y la miró con asombro. Maka bajó la cabeza, ligeramente avergonzada, y trató de explicarse.

-No me siento bien, en serio, creo que necesito descansar. No he dormido nada.

Kid solo asintió y se fue, y la verdad es que Maka no le reprochaba su molestia. Comprendía que Kid se estaba sintiendo dejado a un lado y estaba segura de que él sabía bien el motivo de su comportamiento.

…

El viernes, Liz llegó a su casa y dejó la rosa dentro de un florero, deseando que originalmente hubiera sido para ella. Luego se regañó a si misma por masoquista. Esa flor nunca iba a pertenecerle aunque la tuviera en su casa.

Suspiró y se encaminó a la cocina. Prepararía una cena ligera, llamaría a Soul, vería una película y luego se iría a dormir. Al diablo con el resto de las llamadas que tenia que hacer, ya inventaría algo al día siguiente.

Una vez que su cena estuvo lista –una sopa caliente para combatir el frío- se sentó junto al teléfono y marcó al celular de Soul.

-¿Bueno?

-Hola, Soul- dijo con voz animada- ¿Ya estas en tu departamento? ¿Qué tal esta?

-Pues…-hablaba con voz pensativa- bien. Esta bien amueblado, pero quisiera algunas de mis cosas conmigo, así que mañana mandaré por ellas.

-Oh, no te preocupes, estarás ocupado, yo puedo hacerme cargo- dijo cruzando las piernas con suficiencia, con un gesto orgulloso como si él la estuviera observando en ese momento.

-Gracias- Soul a su vez sonrió, casi podía ver la cara picara que Liz solía plantar en su rostro cuando se sentía orgullosa de si misma- muy amable de tu parte. Creo que ya extraño estar allá.

-Bueno, en la oficina también se te extrañó- Liz trató de evitar que la conversación se fuera por el lado melancólico- sobre todo cuando todos descubrieron que había mucho trabajo extra.

Soul no pudo evitar reír. Ese humor acido era algo que él amaba.

-Pero- Liz sabía que no podía evitar hablar de ello- sé que lo que te importa es si Maka encontró o no la rosa.

Soul detuvo cualquier reacción en seco. Estaba de pie; se sentó. Apagó el televisor.

-La encontró- siguió ella sin esperar respuesta- y creo que esta confundida por eso. Y pensar en todo el drama que se armó por tu culpa.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué mas pasó?

-Bueno, en resumen- Liz miró hacia el techo- ella lloriqueó, la confronté, ella gritó, yo grité, ella gritó mas, y yo le di una cachetada bien puesta.

-Ouch- Soul se encogió de hombros- no me gustaría que te pelearas con ella. Maka después de todo no tiene la culpa de nada.

-Claro que tiene algo de culpa, Soul. Después de todo, ¿Porqué aceptó tus besos si no sentía nada por ti?

Soul se arrepintió de haberle contado a Liz mas de lo que estaba dispuesto a enfrentar.

-Bueno, en todo caso ella es apenas tan culpable como yo…dejando eso de lado- sonrió. Al igual que Liz estaba buscando una forma de evitar que esa conversación se fuera al demonio-, me pregunto como puedo agradecerte. Has sido mejor amiga de lo que hubiera podido desear.

-Oh, quieres agradecerme- sonrió Liz- bueno, te diré lo que puedes hacer. En cuanto tengas un día libre, vienes. Veremos una película, comeremos en el restaurante que yo elija, iremos a los bolos, a la ópera. Y me llevaras a bailar.

-Ah…- Soul sonrió- ¿Algo más?

-Sí…- la voz de Liz se volvió mas seria y grave, no quería que Soul se tomara a broma nada de lo que iba a decirle- nunca, por favor, jamás vuelvas a dejar que alguien juegue contigo de ese modo. Si lo haces alguna vez, me sentiré traicionada, ¿De acuerdo?

Soul guardó silencio un momento, escuchando la respiración de Liz del otro lado de la línea.

-He decidido volver a ser yo, Liz. Y eso quiere decir que nunca me dejare pisotear de nuevo de ese modo. No me malentiendas, no estoy molesto con ella, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así. No se en qué estaba pensando, me rebajé, me dejé humillar…

-Te enamoraste.

-Sí. Y como un estúpido. Pero eso ya pasó.

-Sí claro. Yo no lo creo. Algo así no se olvida tan fácil.

-¿Porqué crees que me fui en primer lugar? Tal vez, algún día, pueda volver a verla sin sentir nada en mi interior. Pero por el momento, necesito que ella muera para mi. Y para ella yo también debo estar muerto.

A Liz le dolió mucho oírlo hablar así. Deseó estar a su lado para abrazarlo. Deseó estar a su lado para darle un buen golpe en la cabeza. Y al lado de Maka para darle un golpe a ella también.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo. Algún día veras que esto es solo como un mal sueño. Lo que no te mata…solo te hace más fuerte. Creo que aprendiste tu lección.

Un nuevo silencio se apoderó de ellos durante unos segundos.

-Me hubiera gustado poderte corresponder, Liz. Soy un idiota.

-No te preocupes, Soul. No esperaba que lo hicieras. Es tarde, supongo que debes descansar.

-Sí. Tengo que trabajar mañana a pesar de que es sábado. ¿No es injusto?

-Sí, un poco- la voz de Liz sonó divertida- veré una película, ya que yo sí puedo dormirme hasta tarde.

-De acuerdo…presumida. Buenas noches.

Después de reír, Liz le deseo buenas noches también.

…

El domingo simplemente se perdió. Entre el dolor de estomago, el de cabeza, los mareos cuando se quería levantar… se la pasó tirada sin poder hacer nada. Nunca se había sentido así. No sabía que la tristeza y la confusión pudiesen ser tan peligrosas emociones para alguien como ella, sobre todo si se torturaba recordándose que no había nadie que la consolara.

Le dolía pensar que en todo este tiempo, para ella Soul solo había sido probablemente una almohada para desahogarse, para depositar en él todas sus frustraciones y sus problemas, para llorar, para golpear, para culpar. Y ahora que lo había perdido era capaz de saber lo mucho que valía para ella. Pero, ¿Sólo entonces se había dado cuenta?

No había caso. Aunque fuera así, él no iba a volver, solo por ella. Era una necia si pensaba lo contrario.

También tenía hambre. El dolor de estomago y las nauseas eran tan fuertes, que aunque quisiera llevarse un bocado a la boca en seguida lo rechazaba. En realidad lo mal que estaba su cuerpo en ese momento era un desastre apenas comparable al que ocurría en su cabeza.

Desastre, esa era una palabra que muchas veces usaba para referirse a Soul. Y ahora que se sentía así solo podía pensar en lo injusta que había sido.

En la noche, tarde, se preguntó si podría arreglarlo. Tal vez podía llamarle y pedirle que volviera. Él lo haría por ella, ¿No? Siempre se mostraba dispuesto a hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacerla feliz, ¿No iba a ser diferente ahora, verdad? Él mismo le había dicho antes que quería que siguieran siendo amigos, y como amigo había muchas cosas por ella, ahora no le iba a negar su amistad y su compañía, ¿verdad?... Lo necesitaba tanto. Sin él se sentía sola e incompleta.

No, no tenía porque cambiar ahora. Él siempre iba a estar para ella.

Pensó en llamarlo a su celular. Ahora tenia el valor (o mas bien, se le había agotado el orgullo) para hablarle directamente.

Pero era bastante tarde. Esperaría al día siguiente.

El lunes en la mañana estaba un poco más repuesta. No se hallaba del todo bien, pero lo último que deseaba era hacerle frente a Liz y tener otro altercado con ella pidiéndole el día libre para recuperarse por completo.

Decidió ir al trabajo como siempre lo hacia. Pero esta vez llamo a Kid para que pasara por ella.

-Me alegro que te encuentres mejor- comentó el cuando ella subió a su coche- me preocupé porque no llamaste en todo el fin de semana.

-No me sentía bien, pero asumí que con descansar un poco iba estar mejor. Y ya no me siento tan mal, creo que un poco de trabajo me vendrá bien para distraerme un poco.

Kid no lo quiso mencionar, Maka se veía mejor, sí, pero eso no quería decir que se viera sana. La miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, nunca había visto en sus ojos esa falta de luz, y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin que le viera una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella normalmente estaba animada, y el hecho de trabajar parecía ser para ella la razón de su vida… pero era como si todas las emociones que conocía en ella se hubieran esfumado de un día para otro. Maka no estaba siendo SU Maka.

Al llegar a su destino ella fue directamente en su oficina. Liz le había dejado un fajo de papeles con una nota indicándole que ese era su trabajo del día.

Maka entendió que Liz no quería verla. Perfecto, porque ella tampoco.

A medio día, cuando tuvo un momento, marcó al número celular de Soul, sin embargo el sonido repetitivo de la línea concluyó con el aviso de que el teléfono había sido desactivado.

-Cambió su número- se dijo con pesar-, ¿Qué haré?

Estuvo tan obsesionada con el asunto del teléfono que descuido su trabajo y para el final del día no pudo terminar ni la mitad de lo que quería. Necesitaba hablar con Soul, pero ¿Cómo?

La única que podía ayudarla con eso era Liz. En los directorios de la empresa era muy pronto para que Soul figurara con su nuevo puesto, por lo tanto hubiera sido muy difícil encontrar su número así. Ni hablar, no podía acercarse y pedirle tal favor a Liz, ella había defendido tanto a Soul que estaba segura de que se lo negaría.

Pero ya todo estaba tan mal… ¿Qué mas podía perder? Al menos frente a la rubia su dignidad ya estaba por los suelos.

No sabia que podía esperar de ella pero aun así tomó el riesgo. Se detuvo un momento con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

-No cabe duda- se dijo a si misma- me gusta la ruleta rusa.

…

Liz observó de reojo hacia la puerta y adivinó el rostro de Maka en la silueta indecisa y humillada que se abría paso en su oficina. Sintió un dejo de satisfacción al darse cuenta de lo difícil que era para ella, y a estas alturas la había calculado tan bien, sus acciones y sus sentimientos, que estaba casi segura de lo que venia a buscar.

-Tendrás que quedarte hasta tarde- explicó como si fuera eso lo que Maka esperara- no avanzaste nada y necesito esos documentos para pasado mañana.

-Lo sé- repuso ella con la voz firme-, no vengo aquí para eso.

Liz no había despegado su vista de la computadora y Maka sintió un escalofrío. No podía creer hasta que punto estaba llegando con todo este asunto.

-Necesito un favor.

-¿De mi? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo por ti?

-Se trata de Soul.

Maka se tensó al imaginarse mil escenarios en los que Liz le daba una paliza, física o emocional, le dolería igual. Sin embargo ella permaneció impasible. Ni siquiera la volteo a ver, por lo que adivinó que tendría que continuar hablando.

-Necesito su número de teléfono. De su nuevo celular o de su oficina, me da igual. Solo quiero hablar con el. No quiero mandarle un correo electrónico porque podría negarse a leerlo. Si por mi fuera iría personalmente a buscarlo, pero no puedo hacerlo ahora. Y esto es urgente. Necesito hablar con el.

Lo dijo todo muy rápido, casi sin tomar pausas. Liz adivino la desesperación de Maka y le complació. Le alegraba que al fin estuviera dándole a Soul el lugar que se merecía entre sus prioridades, sin embargo no podía darle ese número así como así. No quería que derivara en algo peor, como el inminente y definitivo rompimiento que Soul quería evitar. El definitivo, el cierre.

-¿Qué piensas decirle?- preguntó, tanto por deber como por curiosidad. Maka bajó la vista y admitió no tener la menor idea. Se quedó de pie, moviendo su vista de un lugar a otro…tenia que admitirlo, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en que decirle una vez que estuviera del otro lado de la línea.

-Bien…te daré el numero de su oficina, tiene que contestar. Pero antes, tómate uno o dos días para pensar en esto: él se fue y tú estas saliendo con KId.

-Lo sé y no necesitas recordármelo.

Liz se recargó en su silla y midió a Maka con la mirada. ¿Seria verdad lo que ella estaba suponiendo? Nunca había visto a Maka así… ¿Podría ser cierto lo que ella estaba pensando?

¿Desde cuando Maka tenia esa necesidad tan fuerte de aclarar las cosas con Soul? Siempre que peleaban o discutían por cualquier cosa, era ella la que esperaba pacientemente por una disculpa, pero esta vez era la que parecía no poder estar sin una respuesta de su parte.

-Sabes bien porque te digo esto, ¿verdad?

Maka asintió.

-Bien…deberías ir a descansar. Nos vemos mañana.

Maka asintió una vez mas, vencida por el cansancio decidió que era hora de ir a casa. Liz por su parte, aguardó a que ella se fuera. En circunstancias normales habría insistido en que debía quedarse a trabajar, pero muy a su pesar le tenía demasiado aprecio como para tratarla con la rudeza que se había propuesto usar desde un principio.

En lugar de portarse enérgica lo hizo todo cortésmente o al menos lo intentó. Y apenas se encontró sola, marcó el teléfono de Soul.

Él sonaba cansado, y le habló de sus asuntos de oficina antes que nada. Instalarse le había costado trabajo y también acostumbrarse a sus nuevas responsabilidades y al ritmo de trabajo.

Duró mucho tiempo hablando de eso y Liz se dio cuenta de que estaba muy animado a pesar del cansancio. Sin duda si el trabajo no había conseguido distraer a Maka, si lo había logrado con Soul.

Pero a pesar de que no quería hacerlo sentir triste, Liz tuvo que advertirle lo que había pasado.

-¿No te importa, Soul?

Él suspiró. Le sonaba a que seria un trago muy amargo.

-No. Intentare que no se me salga de las manos. No te preocupes.

…

Maka volvió a salir con Kid, o más bien, él la fue a visitar en un par de oportunidades. Cenaban y platicaban de cualquier cosa, pero él poco a poco se iba alarmando más de la actitud de la chica que con cada día que pasaba se volvía más lejana y taciturna.

Lo peor ocurría cuando trataba de acercarse a ella, abrazarla o darle un beso. Instintivamente, Maka retrocedía ante aquellos gestos, aunque a veces se esforzaba por corresponderle. Pero le dolía. Muy en su interior, cada vez que sentía las manos de Kid sobre su piel sentía que dejaba alguna mancha que no podría quitarse, como si fuera algo malo o prohibido. Cada vez que los dedos de su novio le rozaban los brazos o el rostro, ella se ponía en guardia. No comprendía el porqué…ella deseaba corresponder. Ella quería con todas sus fuerzas poder besarlo de vuelta y abrazarlo pero no podía hacerlo.

Luego de todo lo que su admirador secreto le había permitido sentir, lo que sintiera a lado de Kid no era absolutamente nada. Ganas de alejarse tal vez, pero además de eso, nada.

No le gustaba quedarse a solas con el, ni que la abrazara por la espalda, ni siquiera un inocente beso en la mejilla se sentía normal. El contacto simplemente le picaba, como si fuera alérgica a ello. Y notaba que Kid también estaba estresándose por la situación. Y entonces tuvo que pensar en algo que no se había atrevido a considerar antes. Porque ella sabia bien a que se debía su molestia y su inquietud de estar con Kid. Era algo que al principio no tomó mucho en cuenta, pero luego de los acontecimientos ocurridos a su regreso de aquel viaje, comenzó a tomar forma en su mente, en su conciencia y en todo su cuerpo.

No podía simplemente entregarse a alguien más, si ella ya tenia dueño.

Pero, ¿Por qué estaba pensando así?

Esa noche, cuando Kid se había ido luego de otro infructuoso intento de intimar un poco mas con ella, Maka se encontró en su cama de nuevo, sin deseos de dormir.

Después de pensarlo, ya lo había comprendido todo. Comprendió las circunstancias, las razones y el sentimiento. Pudo darle forma, pudo verlo claramente en cada una de sus facetas y dentro de ella la alegría y la tristeza se mezclaron al aclarar la magnitud de lo que ocurría dentro de su corazón.

_Soul me ama…_se dijo finalmente, _y yo lo amo a él…_

_Yo amo a Soul…_

…

La misma idea estuvo revolteando en su cabeza hasta que llegó a trabajar al día siguiente. Se encontró a si misma andando como si estuviera en una nube…incluso se había levantado mas temprano que de costumbre y se había ido caminando a su trabajo. Se sentía ligera y diferente.

Definitivamente se senita como nueva. No estaba feliz, porque en el fondo de su corazón sabia que su tranquilidad era efímera; no sabia que repuesta podían esperar de Soul, ni como cortar a Kid. Lo que fuera que Soul le dijera, estaba segura de que no podía seguir con Kid. Sin embargo estaba consciente de que se había quitado un importante peso de encima.

Otra cosa a considerar era el hecho de que Liz evidentemente no estaba conforme con ella, y Maka por su parte estaba incómoda solo de pensar que tendría que ir con ella y pararse dentro de su oficina únicamente para pedirle un favor. De cualquier forma, a final de cuentas sabia que no le quedaba otra opción que hacerlo, su felicidad, o por lo menos el hecho de cerrar definitivamente ese capitulo de su vida, estaba en manos de Liz.

Decidió que lo primero que tenia que hacer era terminar con el trabajo que no había conseguido concluir en los últimos tres días. Ya había sido suficiente de lamentar su existencia y de deprimirse. Nada de eso había sido un impedimento en el pasado para que ella cumpliera con su trabajo como era debido, y ahora debía compensar su ineficiencia durante ese tiempo de estupidez emocional que se había permitido.

Mucho mas tarde, tragó los últimos resquicios de orgullo que le quedaban y llamó a la puerta de Liz.

-Adelante…- se escuchó su voz tranquila dentro de la oficina, y al abrir Maka la puerta notó la sorpresa que se le imprimía en los ojos.

Liz por su parte, no se había esperado que Maka cumpliera con sus intenciones de comunicarse con Soul. Sinceramente pensaba que se acobardaría, lo olvidaría o se dejaría llevar por el amor que Kid cada día mas devotamente le profesaba.

Su sorpresa pasó a ser una especie de callada y placentera burla. Le encantaba ver como los papeles se investían entre ellos, como era ahora Maka la que se notaba ansiosa por él, como su respiración se había entrecortado al enfrentársele, como los últimos días la había visto, triste, suspirante.

Le gustaba saber que, aunque fuera tardíamente, Soul estaba recibiendo la atención que merecía. Había tantas cosas que Liz hubiera querido decirle a Maka, empezando por un fuerte y claro "te mereces todo lo que te esta pasando".

Al principio pensaba que Soul era afortunado por tener a Maka como amiga y que no debía dejarla ir. Ahora todo era al revés, ella creía firmemente que ella era la afortunada y también bastante estúpida. Una ira quemante le mordía el interior cada vez que pensaba en la relación de esos dos ineptos emocionales. Y le dolía estar detrás. Le dolía ser espectadora y no la actriz principal. Le dolía saber que los suspiros, la rabia, el alejamiento, y las rosas, no eran, ninguno de ellos, por ella.

Pero estaba dispuesta a olvidarse de ello. Solo quería que hubiese algo de felicidad. Solo quería que todo acabara de la mejor manera posible. Y si ella tenia que hacer de puente entre ellos para evitar algo peor lo haría. Y luego se sentaría a observar.

Pero primero esperó a que Maka hablara.

-Sé lo que debo decirle a Soul- afirmó ella con decisión-, por favor, dime a qué número llamar.

Liz la observó detenidamente mientras un silencio denso se hizo presente en toda la habitación. Finalmente tomó un pequeño papel y escribió rápidamente el número, lo que hizo que Maka sintiera una punzada de rencor al comprobar que se lo sabia de memoria.

-Toma- dijo Liz extendiendo el papel hacia ella- me deslindo de cualquier resultado.

Maka frunció el ceño y salió, dándole las gracias secamente mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si. Liz pensó si valía la pena advertirle a Soul, pero desistió.

…

Maka se sentó en su oficina mirando fijamente el teléfono sin saber que hacer. Tenía miedo de marcar. Nunca en su vida había experimentado semejante pesadumbre y miedo. Era más difícil de lo que ella había podido imaginar. Ella trataba de calmarse pero algo en su interior la mantenía alerta, con el corazón a mil por hora y la piel erizada tanto por el frío como por la emoción. No sabia que tenia que decir ni como hacerlo y la reacción que Soul pudiera tener simplemente la hacia sentir aterrada.

Al final pudo tomar el teléfono y marcar los dígitos con las manos trémulas de emoción y pánico. Se lo acercó arrostro y respiró profundamente al escuchar los sonidos de la línea mientras esperaba que Soul respondiera.

-¿Hola?- la voz de Soul sonó al otro lado de la línea y Maka se sorprendió al comprobar que sonaba justo como ella esperaba que se escuchara. Tardó tanto en responder que Soul insistió- ¿Quién habla?

-Soul…- la voz le salio débil y temblorosa, y alcanzó a escuchar que Soul soltaba un respingo al oírle decir su nombre.

-Maka…dime, ¿ocurre algo?

Y pudo decir mil cosas. Pudo decirle que había pensado mucho en él, que no había dejado de parecer una sonámbula, una sombra debido a la tristeza en la que la había dejado ahogarse, que le necesitaba, que quería besarlo y decirle una y mil veces que lo amaba… pero lo único que salio de su boca fue una especie de orden mezclada con reproche, propio de una niña caprichosa como a veces era ella.

-Quiero que vuelvas.

Soul se impresionó tanto con las palabras que no supo como interpretarlas en un principio así que esperó cualquier información adicional que ella quisiera darle.

-Te extraño. Quiero que vuelvas. Te necesito aquí.

-Maka, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Por favor- pidió Maka con voz suplicante- me ha costado decírtelo. No me hagas repetirlo.

Soul se mantuvo en silencio absoluto. Miró al suelo y le pareció ver allí su pobre corazón deshecho, cuyas partes desangradas apenas había podido comenzar a levantar con cuidado.

-¿Soul? Contéstame, por favor.

Soul suspiró sabiendo lo que pasaría a continuación. Sabia lo que debía contestar, sabia lo que Maka podría responderle e incluso sabia perfectamente que iba a sentirse terriblemente mal después, y de todas maneras terminó por hacerlo.

-No puedo volver, Maka. Estoy rehaciendo mi vida, tengo responsabilidades que cumplir. Además, ¿Para qué podrías necesitarme? Tienes a Kid, es él quien tiene que estar contigo, no yo.

-No es lo mismo…nada es igual si tu no estas…

Soul se masajeó la frente, con su brazo apoyado en el escritorio y el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia delante, pero no supo qué mas decirle. Eso sin mencionar que ante su voz, extrañamente suplicante, él no podía hacer nada. Se sentía débil, vulnerable, aún mas de lo que ella podría estar, pero sabía que tenia que ser fuerte, tanto por si mismo como por ella.

-Soul…tú dijiste que eras mi amigo, ¿recuerdas? Y…dijiste que me querías… creí que siempre ibas a estar conmigo.

Dolía mas de lo que ella podía admitir. Y lo peor es que ya no le quedaba nada por dentro. Se había deshecho de su orgullo, de su dignidad para poderle pedir a Liz que le ayudara a localizarle, y luego se había gastado todo el valor que tenia para hacer el esfuerzo y convencer a su mano de marcarle para poder hablar con él. No encontraba en su interior ni un poco de la fuerza que le hacia falta para decirle lo que necesitaba decirle en verdad. ¿Cómo iba a estas alturas a decirle que le amaba, luego de haberle restregado en la cara tantas veces lo que según ella sentía por Kid? Trató de hacerlo, intentó mas de una vez, pero sus palabras salieron simplemente como tartamudeos incomprensibles que no decían nada y solo los sumía a ambos aun más en la incomodidad.

-Soy tu amigo Maka. Y ese es precisamente el problema.

Sentía que se deshacía al no encontrar la forma de aclararse. No resistiría la decepción si Soul le rechazaba. No podía pensar en como le contestaría, no quería pensar en lo que podía pasar después. Todo en su cabeza estaba revuelto, confuso, desesperante. Se sentía completamente impotente ante la idea de perderle de nuevo. Trató de ser lo mas sincera que pudiera.

-Sólo quiero que estés aquí.

-Ya te lo dije, Maka….

-¡Es que no entiendes! ¡Es algo muy fuerte, te necesito enserio, quiero que estés junto a mi!

Soul no podía comprender qué era lo que Maka quería de él. Él nunca le reprochó nada, había dado por olvidado el hecho de que se habían acostado juntos, le había dicho lo mucho que la quería, le había dejado el camino libre para que fuera feliz, y ¿ahora salía con que lo quería con ella? Es mas , ¿a que se refería con eso? ¿Quería que fuera su amigo inseparable que hacia todo por ella, que vivía para ella, que se dejaría matar por ella? ¿No lo había visto sufrir ya bastante? ¿No se daba cuenta de que con cada pequeño comentario o gesto podía matarlo?

Pero hacia varios días que Soul había decidido que nunca mas. Maka era una debilidad del pasado que el debía dejar detrás. Ya no estaba como para seguirle el juego, ni para cumplirle todos y cada uno de sus caprichos, como lo hubiera hecho hacia dos años, como lo hubiera hecho hacia dos semanas. ¿Porqué era siempre él quien tenia que ceder, quien tenia que caer en sus deseos y procurarle la felicidad? No podía seguir así y lo sabía a la perfección.

Cuando la oyó tartamudear, por un momento, solo unos pocos segundos, hubiera pensado que ella le diría que lo amaba. Pero eso nunca pasó, y nunca pasaría. Los sentimientos de Maka siempre eran fuertes, abrasadores, intensos y duraderos. Ella no era de las que un día aman a alguien y al siguiente juran adorar a alguien diferente. Ella era de las que aman hasta el final.

Pero cuando escuchó que volvía a gritar, hablando de sus necesidades, le dio la impresión de que la Maka que había oído al principio no era sino una débil impresión de la niña berrinchuda que había conocido por tanto tiempo. Y tristemente, le dio la impresión de que ella solo pensaba en si misma. En ningún momento pareció percatarse de sus sentimientos, ni en lo que el quería o lo que él necesitaba.

Pero no más. Nunca más. Solo pensaba en ella, en su actitud desesperada, en su voz temblorosa y en el dolor que parecía estar sintiendo, supuestamente, sin él. Y Soul, como el idiota que siempre había sido, seguramente trataría de calmarla y correría a su lado para asegurarse de que estuviera con bien, se aseguraría de que cenara algo nutritivo y se fuera a dormir temprano, diciéndole que se iba a sentir mejor si descansaba, incluso preparándole el desayuno por la mañana, cumpliendo además otras funciones de amante/juguete ocasional y chofer, sin recibir (ni esperar) nada a cambio.

-Maka, te quiero y eso lo sabes- trató de no sonar muy duro ni demostrar que a él también le dolía- pero todo lo que pasó me hizo demasiado daño. Siempre pienso en ti, hago todo por ti. Quiero acabar con esto de una vez por todas, ya no quiero pensar en lo que tú esperas de mí, quiero hacer lo que quiera para mi mismo. Además, aunque quisiera hacerlo no puedo volver. Tengo trabajo que cumplir y no puedo dejarlo solo porque tú me lo pides.

-Pero tu dijiste que…

-Lo que haya dicho antes ya no importa.

Maka aguardó unos segundos. La voz de Soul sonaba dolida y sabia perfectamente porqué, lo entendía, pero apenas en ese momento logró comprender cuanto daño le había hecho.

Supo que nada de lo que hiciera iba a poder cambiarlo. Definitivamente era el final. El corazón se le cayó hasta los pies, pero finalmente cerró los ojos y aceptó. Hasta cierto punto, le parecía perfectamente justo. Hacia mucho que no lo escuchaba tan convencido y tan fuerte, y sintió que no se lo merecía. Se dijo que debía sentirse feliz porque él encontrara su camino, y se dio cuenta de que los últimos años ella solo había pensado en si misma y Soul siempre había estado a su lado. Era una tonta, egoísta, caprichosa, necia, que no había podido ver los sentimientos de aquel que llamara mejor amigo únicamente porque creía imposible que se enamorara de ella. No lo había querido ver, y además había insistido en su ilusión de que un príncipe azul como Kid lograra quitarle a Soul de la cabeza. Sin duda, era una gran estúpida.

-Soul...

-Oye, se que pronto podré verte, y seremos tan amigos como siempre. Voy a olvidar lo que siento, Maka, lo prometo.

-Entiendo. Lamento haberte importunado.

Un segundo, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Ella no era así, ella no era de las que se rendían tan fácilmente y sin pelear. Pero simplemente no pudo decir más. Le había hecho mucho daño y ella no tenia ningún derecho a pedirle nada.

-No te preocupes. Teníamos que hablar.

¿Hablar? ¡Ella no había podido hablar! ¡Ella no pudo decir nada de lo que quería decirle, su lengua se trabó y ella no pudo decirle lo que sentía por el!

-Bien... adiós.

-Adiós.

Y escuchó como Soul colgaba el teléfono del otro lado de la línea y no pudo evitar pensar que ella siempre había sido la primera en colgar y era ella quien decía la ultima palabra cada vez que hablaban, y solía ser ella quien contestaba el teléfono y no quien marcaba.

…

Soul colgó, y luego desconectó el teléfono para que no fuera a entrar ninguna llamada más. No quería volver a escuchar su voz en caso de que volviese a marcar, ni hacerse ilusiones de manera estúpida ni pensar en todo lo que podría ser si sus deseos de pronto se volvieran realidad. Pero sobretodo no quería que de pronto ella volviera a llamar por cualquier cosa ya que el solo hecho de escuchar su voz lo obligaría a correr a su auto y conducir ochocientos kilómetros solo para hacerla sentir mejor, cuidar de ella, hacer lo que le pidiera y olvidarse de nuevo de su propia voluntad.

…

Maka comenzó a ordenar sus cosas para irse a casa. Cuando la puerta se abrió, sintió enseguida la presencia y el aroma de Kid inundando por completo su oficina. Para ese momento ella ya se había repuesto lo mejor que había podido, ya había logrado darle a su cara el tono firme y tranquilo que quería, su voz estaba firme y había reprimido todos los deseos que tenia de llorar. Cuando sintió que Kid la abrazaba por la espalda todas sus fuertes convicciones se fueron por los suelos y se dio cuenta de lo débil que era de verdad. Se recargó contra él y no le impidió besarle cuando él lo intentó.

-¿Estas bien, Maka?

Ella asintió con desgana aún sujeta de el. Sentía que le hacia bien tener a alguien que le ayudara a superar el trago amargo. No sabía si se iba a recuperar, pero sí sabía que por lo menos, si ella ya no podía amar a quien quería, dejaría que Kid la amara y ya no tendría dudas en estar a su lado. Con el tiempo…quizás, en un par de años, le dejaría de doler. Amaba a Soul y sabía que ni siquiera Kid iba a poder sacarlo de su mente. No lo iba a olvidar, pero deseaba por lo menos poder acallar el dolor que sentía. Comenzó a temblar en los brazos de su novio, y antes de que él pudiera preguntar, lo sujetó de la cara y lo besó tiernamente, poniendo lo que quedaba de su corazón en esa caricia que tanto trabajo le estaba costando.

-Mejor que nunca, mi amor.

Kid sonrió, complacido, y la besó de vuelta. La tomó de la mano y la sacó de la oficina, diciéndole todo lo que tenia planeado para esa noche, la cena, la película, el paseo, etc.

Ella no lo escuchó, simplemente se dejó llevar. Toda la noche fue igual, simplemente asentir, soportar y fingir.

Y pensar que así iba a ser el resto de su vida.

**Continuará…**

**Yo digo que Liz le dé un par de cachetadas mas a Maka, y tal vez una para Soul, ¿Porqué no? Jejejeje. Yo también quería hacerla sufrir, lo bueno es que mi precioso Soul se recupere y se dé su lugar.**

**Bien, muchas gracias por leer. Todos los Rrs son bien recibidos n.n**

**Cuídense y espero que lean el siguiente capitulo que será, ahora sí el ultimo.**

**Hasta pronto! Atte. Yereri Ashra n.n**


	7. Broken

**Hola! Ultimo capitulo up! Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la trama de este fic. Advierto que puede ser bastante cursi, pero así me salió xD ¡nos leemos abajo! Disfruten la lectura.**

**This Love**

**Capitulo 7**

**Broken**

Liz guardó todas sus cosas en su portafolios y apagó su computadora. Se preguntaba qué le diría finalmente Maka a Soul, pero desistió de espiar. La duda la deshacía por dentro, sin embargo consideraba que sería caer muy bajo. Por supuesto que se moría de ganas por saber, pero también estaba segura de que podía resistir la curiosidad. Así que pasó de largo y bajó al estacionamiento. Se subió a su auto y estaba a punto de echar a andar el motor cuando Kid se le puso en frente, apresurado y con una expresión tan seria que en seguida sospechó que iba a hablarle de Maka, eso le parecía mas que obvio.

Se estiró para abrirle la puerta del copiloto y le hizo una seña.

-Sube- ordenó- daremos una vuelta.

Kid obedeció y mientras salían del estacionamiento permanecieron en silencio. Una vez que las calles se abrieron ante ellos, Kid se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

-Liz, yo sé que en los últimos meses tu y Soul comenzaron a ser mas cercanos entre ustedes.

-Así es- confirmó ella. Sabía a donde quería llegar Kid por que igualmente le importaba a ella, pero no estaba interesada en acelerar el asunto- ¿A qué viene tu pregunta?

-¿Tienes idea de qué es lo que pasa entre el y Maka? Quiero decir, ¿Siguen en contacto?

Liz hizo una media sonrisa y dio una vuelta a la izquierda.

-No veo el problema si fuera así- replicó- después de todo son amigos.

Kid miró por la ventanilla y Liz lo observó de reojo por unos momentos.

-¿Lo crees así?- preguntó Kid con desdén- sabes tan bien como yo que entre ellos hubo algo mas.

-¿Estas preocupado de que Soul te la quite?

Kid hizo un sonido extraño evidenciando su disgusto. Liz sonrió.

-No- dijo él- pero me molesta pensar que ella sea la que pueda sentir algo ahora por él.

-¿Pero como va a pasar eso si es tu novia? Se supone que esta enamorada de ti, ¿No?

Kid apretó los puños en sus rodillas y trató de mantener la calma.

-Comienzo a sospechar que todo lo que he hecho para que me ame no esta funcionando.

Liz guardó silencio. Ella lo entendía, pues ella misma no creía que fuera posible hacer que Soul la amara a ella.

-Ella no esta comportándose como siempre, parece hipnotizada, como si nada le importara. Cuando hablo con ella no me escucha y si me acerco simplemente se aleja de mi. Y está así desde el día que regresamos, cuando supo que Soul se fue.

-¿Ella ha dicho algo al respecto?

-No y eso es lo que mas me preocupa. Lo evita deliberadamente y eso no hace sino confirmar mis sospechas.

Se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia el frente, y entonces Liz supo que era un caso perdido… entonces sus sospechas eran ciertas. Maka, la necia y tonta niña caprichosa finalmente se había percatado de sus verdaderos sentimientos y ahora estaba enamorada de Soul.

-Tonta- susurró Liz entre dientes.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Kid, quien estaba un poco distraído con su propia molestia. Liz negó con la cabeza y siguió con los ojos en el camino. Se quedó pensando unos momentos qué era lo que debía decirle a Kid y se sintió muy extraña de ser la única en ese cuadrado amoroso que estaba enterada de todos los acontecimientos y de los verdaderos sentimientos de los demás. Y entonces tomó una decisión.

-Kid…si realmente amas a Maka primero asegúrate de que ella esté bien, y pregúntale de frente qué es lo que siente. Si ella en verdad te ama y quiere estar contigo, bien. Si no, lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarla ir.

-No sé si pueda hacerlo…Maka es…

-Todo lo que has buscado, todo lo que esperas…, y te fascina su luz, y su forma de ser, y deseas que solo tenga ojos para ti pero cuando la vez suspirando por alguien mas te dan ganas de…matarla…y de matarte…y de matar al imbécil causante de su sufrimiento.

De pronto Liz se sintió demasiado tensa. Respiró profundamente y miró a Kid.

-Pero en el fondo sabes que no puedes forzar las cosas y si ella no siente por ti lo mismo que tu, la dejarías ir.

Kid miró el camino y suspiró. Liz dio otra vuelta.

-No lo se. No quiero perder. No puedo perder… no puedo perder a Maka.

De pronto, Liz tuvo una sensación extraña, como de quien ha podido ver más allá de los sentimientos y las palabras de alguien. La revelación que tuvo en ese momento no le gustó en lo absoluto.

-Kid…tú no amas a Maka.

Kid lució desconcertado unos segundos, suficientes para que Liz pensara las cosas y reafirmara su impresión.

-Temes perderla...pero es más…orgullo que otra cosa, ¿Me equivoco?

-Sí, estas muy equivocada. Yo amo a Maka…la amo y quiero que esté conmigo.

-Bien, como digas. Soul…supongo que el también la ama. Pero ya ves, se ha ido. Ustedes pueden ser felices, pueden intentarlo ahora. Pero recuerda que no solo depende de ti, sino también de Maka.

Ya habían regresado a la oficina y Kid bajó del auto. Liz tomó camino rumbo a su casa y él por su parte, entró en el edificio a buscar a Maka.

Las palabras de Liz seguían dando vueltas en su mente. Por supuesto que amaba a Maka, no podía ser que ahora se creyera que no era así, si el haría todo por ella…todo, y lo podía demostrar.

La iba a hacer feliz, costara lo que costara. La haría feliz, aun si tuviera que sacar fuerzas de la nada únicamente para arrancarle una sonrisa del rostro. Aun si tuviera que obligarla a amarlo, lo haría, lo que fuera.

Aunque estaba confundido, todo esto se disolvió de su memoria cuando encontró a Maka y por primera vez en un buen rato le dejó besarla. Todo quedo olvidado por momentos y fue feliz.

…

La resignación no era un buen escenario para el futuro que ella quería…pero no había nada más por hacer.

Entendía que ella misma había diseñado su destino. Cada decisión que había tomado. Cada paso que dio en la dirección equivocada. Cada pista dejada en el camino que ella decidió ignorar. Cada beso recibido que se negó a reconocer.

Lo amaba. Pero todo había terminado.

Cada vez que recordaba que iba a estar con Kid…sentía como si estuviera a punto de ponerse una mascara, un disfraz. Como si fuera a presentarse en una obra de teatro…una absurda tragicomedia. En eso sentía que se había convertido su vida, en algo fingido e irreal.

¿Cómo iba a seguir adelante? El futuro se le figuraba gris y triste. No había nada que la hiciera sentirse feliz de nuevo porque nada en su vida estaba completo si no tenia a Soul. Así había sido siempre y hasta ese momento comenzó a comprenderlo, hasta ese momento en que supo que él no volvería.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron en la misma triste irrealidad gris que la rodeaba. El frío no había sucumbido todavía pero a ella le hubiera dado igual estarse congelando o morir ahogada de calor. Sí, le daba igual.

Sin embargo, desde el día que llamó a Soul y luego se dejo llevar por Kid a una de esas esmeradas salidas cuyo fin sabía era hacerla feliz, solo consiguió regresar a su casa sintiéndose mas arrastrada en su propia miseria.

En cuanto cerró la puerta de su habitación se dejo caer, arañando su propia piel y llorando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se permitió llorar todo lo que no había podido llorar como si sus lágrimas lavaran de su mente el sufrimiento, como si le fuera posible disfrutar semejante dolor.

Lloró, sollozó, gritó, se saco toda la tristeza de encima de una buena vez.

Le tomó toda la noche. Para cuando despertó, sentía que ya no tenía lágrimas que derramar ni gritos que dejar ir. Pensó en Soul tanto que no podía más.

Cuando se recuperó, se levantó lentamente de su cama y a cada paso que daba le dolían las piernas. Estaba débil y mareada y angustiada y ya no podía más.

Quería morirse. Solo quería morirse de una vez para terminar con todo por la buena y no tener que decir más ni fingir más, ni sufrir más ni arrastrarse más.

Entonces sonó su teléfono.

-¿Bueno?- contestó apenas con fuerzas.

-Maka…soy yo, Kid.

Y entonces decidió que estaba bien. Todavía había algo por lo que debía vivir…por su propio compromiso, por la decisión que se había echado encima.

-Ah…-se dio cuenta de que su voz iba a sonar extraña así que fingió un poco- me duele un poco mi garganta, disculpa. ¿Ocurre algo?

-No…yo solo…quería preguntarte si piensas venir a trabajar. Ya es bastante tarde y tú no…

Maka miró el reloj.

-Demonios- murmuró levantándose de la cama. ¿Realmente había estado lamentándose toda la noche?- Gracias, en un rato llego.

Se apresuró a vestirse y a arreglarse las ojeras de su rostro demacrado.

…

Dolía, sí, debía admitirlo. Nada podía sacar a Maka fuera de su cabeza, ella era su motivo, su razón. Pero él se había hecho el firme propósito de ser firme ante ella, de no dejarse llevar por sus deseos. Pero ni la pesada carga de trabajo, ni su búsqueda de pasatiempos, ni sus ganas de perderse escuchando música en la soledad de su apartamento, ni su intento vano de observar a otras chicas porque "hay muchos peces en el mar", habían logrado distraerlo de sus tristezas y del amor que para su mala suerte aun sentía a flor de piel por ella.

Su trabajo era brillante. Su vida estaba justo como él la deseaba. Excepto porque ella no estaba a su lado. Se sentía tan idiota, pero ¿era masoquista, acaso? ¿Era una especie de enfermo mental o un imbécil? ¿Porqué seguía amando a alguien que no sentía lo mismo por él, que lo utilizaba y que lo había lastimado tanto?

En parte era porque el sabia que Maka no estaba consciente del daño que le hacia.

Pensándolo bien, el tenia casi toda la culpa de lo ocurrido. Él nunca le dijo de frente lo que sentía por ella. El nunca le dijo que la amaba, cuando mucho que la quería. Ella bien pudo confundir su amor con simple deseo, como desenfreno, error momentáneo.

No había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo.

…

Pasaron los días, y estos dieron paso a las semanas. Maka, con los ojos secos ya de lágrimas, seguía haciendo su papel de novia perfecta, sonriente, cariñosa, amable y entusiasta. Kid seguía haciendo de novio perfecto, atento, detallista, amoroso y complaciente. Liz seguía haciendo de amiga indignada, malhumorada pero finalmente comprensiva, y Soul seguía haciendo de eterno enamorado sacrificado, aparentemente indiferente, enfocado al trabajo y blindado contra toda emoción.

La situación estaba tensa y Liz consideraba que ya era tiempo de cambiar las cosas aunque fuera un poco.

…

El viernes a medio día, Soul recibió una llamada en su oficina.

-¿Bueno?

-Hola, Soul- la voz de Liz sonaba alegre y transparente, y para Soul era bueno haber conservado a una amiga como ella. Le hacía bien hablar con alguien que lo conociera, que no lo juzgara, y que al mismo tiempo no pudiera verle la cara en ese momento para saber qué le estaba pasando.

-Hola, Liz- respondió al saludo- ¿qué se te ofrece?

-Bueno, me preguntaba si había la posibilidad de que vinieras este fin de semana. Me invitaron a una fiesta y la verdad no quiero ir sola.

-¿Qué clase de fiesta?

-No sé detalles- sonrió Liz juguetonamente- es de aquí, de la oficina, parece que le harán una sorpresa alguien.

Soul apretó fuertemente en su mano el lápiz que estaba usando antes de recibir la llamada.

-Entonces…debo suponer que ahí estarán Kid y Maka- suspiró, soltando el lápiz y dejándolo caer al piso.

Liz percibió la tristeza en su voz y a punto estuvo de preguntarle porqué era tan estúpido.

-¿Eso te causa algún problema?- cambio finalmente la pregunta, mas no el tono en que deseaba hacerla. Sonaba tanto a reproche que Soul no tuvo valor de dar una respuesta afirmativa, pues eso solo confirmaba su debilidad.

-En lo absoluto. ¿Cuándo es la fiesta?

-Mañana en la tarde. Puedes venir y regresar allá el domingo en la mañana. Además, te he dicho antes, todos por aquí te extrañan mucho- sonrió aunque él no pudiera verla- se alegraran de tu visita.

Soul sonrió siguiendo sus recuerdos a través de una línea que no podía identificar a donde lo iba a llevar. Pero no tardó en reaccionar, puesto que los recuerdos, aun los mas simples y tranquilos, lo llevaban en línea recta a pensar solamente en ella.

-Cuenta conmigo- aceptó- me vendrá bien despejarme un poco. Tengo mucho trabajo por aquí.

Se despidieron con informalidad, y Soul se quedó unos segundos quieto, pensando si acaso esa decisión le traería problemas. Finalmente decidió que tendría que esperar por el resultado tranquilamente, pues ya todo estaba dicho y el destino no era algo que él pudiera torcer a su voluntad. Si así fuera, mucho tiempo atrás lo habría hecho.

…

El sábado llegó con un día nublado, con un frío de esos que calan hasta los huesos y que no se puede quitar de encima ni poniéndose tres o cuatro chamarras encima. La humedad en el ambiente hacia mas posible la lluvia, que, si era como otros días, iba a caer a gotitas pequeñas y molestas.

Maka se puso de pie de su cama. Poco a poco sintió que se estaba reponiendo de la pérdida. No era, tampoco, que de la noche a la mañana lo fuera a olvidar. Pero ya su vida estaba decidida. Esperaría a ver qué pasaba después. Estaba viviendo al día, sin interés alguno en preocuparse por el futuro. Tal vez, si Kid se aburría de ella, estaría bien para él. Así se salvaría de toda la amargura que ella sabía, se apoderaría de su corazón en el futuro.

Había recibido una llamada suya la noche anterior, sugiriéndole que se arreglara muy bien pues en la tarde irían a una fiesta.

Se vio varias veces tentada a marcar el teléfono de Soul nuevamente. No sabía qué era, pero había algo dentro de su mente que le pedía a gritos que le marcara. En realidad, hacia un par de días que había comenzado a sentir la herida cicatrizando en su interior. En el fondo, sabía que no tendría el valor de pedir nada, porque no merecía nada que Soul pudiera darle.

No iba a forzar las cosas con Kid de ningún modo. Simplemente esperaba que él se diera cuenta de que ella no era feliz y lo dejara por las buenas pero si no ocurría ella no estaba en condiciones para pelear. Hacía mucho que no lo estaba. No era suficientemente fuerte ni para soportar un roce más intimo de su piel. Los besos siempre fueron…agradables, pero nada comparado a lo que ella deseaba.

Nada le ponía color a su vida por más que ella intentara, pero lo dicho antes, ya ni siquiera quería intentar.

…

Para cuando Kid llegó, estaba arreglada como el le había pedido, bien vestida, con un lindo peinado y una enorme sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

Kid sonrió complacido ante la gran mujer que tenia frente a él. Se sentía bien saber que ella era suya.

…

Soul manejó todo el camino sin detenerse. Prefería eso al avión, teniendo dinero para gasolina y los beneficios que trae un puesto alto en una gran empresa, el mundo era suyo. Ir en auto le daba además la ventaja de huir cuando lo necesitara. Tampoco que fuera a huir, pero siempre había la posibilidad de que fuera necesario.

También le servía para pensar. Era el tipo de persona que puede concentrarse en sus pensamientos manteniéndose ocupado en algo.

Quizás por eso no podía dejar de pensar en Maka, pero eso era un problema menor. Sabía que la vería, y si el encuentro no se daba por casualidad, lo buscaría sin remedio.

Podría soportarlo. Ya lo había asimilado, ya había pensado en ello lo suficiente, ya se había imaginado las una y mil situaciones que podrían terminar de romperle el corazón, las había analizado al derecho y al revés, las había empeorado, y finalmente pudo pensar en todas esas posibles imágenes sin sentir nada al respecto. Le gustaba pensar que era una especie de entrenamiento. Se sentía fuerte, preparado, listo para lo que fuera.

…

Había llegado a un hotel y prometido pasar por Liz en la tarde. Se puso su mejor traje y se miró al espejo, orgulloso de si mismo por no haber perdido en ningún momento su buen porte. Al menos en eso no había cambiado. En el exterior, había logrado mantener una pose de inequívoca seguridad y fuerza, aquella que le había servido de escudo desde que era muy joven. Nadie que lo viera en el trabajo hubiera pensado que tras ese semblante serio, esa sonrisa burlona en ocasiones, esos ojos de mirada pesada e irresistible, hubiera un corazón roto en mil pedazos. Ninguna mujer de las que rondaban sus alrededores suponía que sus pensamientos ya tenían propietaria y mucho menos sospechaban que, para él, ninguna podría desplazar a aquella que reinaba en su mente.

Se prometió una noche más. Buscaría verla, que le rompiera el alma de nuevo viéndola besar a Kid con ternura como aquella vez los vio a la entrada del departamento, para tener el valor de enfrentar la realidad, y que la crudeza del momento lo obligara a odiarla, despreciarla y no desear verla nunca más en la vida. Eso le vendría bien.

Como cuando te encuentras triste y haces algo que te entristece más, como embriagarte. Sabes que te ira peor, que te sentirás miserable y que además tendrás una resaca terrible, pero aun así lo haces.

…

Ir a esa fiesta con Liz no fue lo más cómodo del mundo. Ella era bellísima y lucia uy bien, pero, ¿Para que negarlo? Odiaba que la gente de su círculo fuera tan propensa a hacer juicios apresurados. Sabía que todos los veían y que seguramente ya les habían inventado un romance de película.

Lo cierto es que esa noche, menos que nunca, veía a Liz como una pareja. No podía negar que era una bella mujer, pero no era lo que el podría amar.

De pronto, entre la multitud, Patty comenzó a gritar.

-¡Ya es hora, escóndanse todos!

¿Una fiesta sorpresa?

Todos corrieron tras los pilares y sillas, bajo las mesas y algunos se escondieron en el baño dejando la puerta semi abierta. Las luces se apagaron. Soul terminó detrás de un carrito de servicio con Liz acurrucada a lado suyo.

La situación tenia su gracia, pero algo de todo aquello no le daba buena espina. Finalmente, cuando la luz se encendió de nuevo lo único que pudo hacer fue saltar como resorte al mismo tiempo que todos los demás al grito de "¡Sorpresa!". Pero cuando miró para quien era la fiesta, la sonrisa se le borró del rostro por completo.

…

Maka se sorprendió al descubrir que la fiesta a la que la llevaba Kid era en un gran salón de eventos que le parecía demasiado grande para ser un "compromiso sin importancia", como él lo había llamado. Otra cosa que le llamó la atención fue que a su llegada todas las luces estaban apagadas. Echó un vistazo hacia atrás pero no alcanzaba a ver el estacionamiento puesto que habían entrado por una puerta diferente a la que normalmente se usaba. Hasta el momento en que no vieron un joven mesero esperándolos en la puerta, Maka pensó que el lugar estaba vacío.

Ni Kid ni el joven dijeron absolutamente nada, pero la sonrisa del primero hizo a Maka sentirse segura.

Cuando las enormes puertas se abrieron de par en par Maka se estremeció por el grito y el recibimiento.

-¡Sorpresa!- todos sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo estaban allí, y por lo que pudo darse cuenta todo había sido planeado por Kid. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue sonreír tímidamente y voltear hacia él.

-¿Puedo saber cual es la ocasión?

-Aun no la hay- sonrió Kid, tomándola del brazo y llevándola entre la gente- pero te prometo que antes de que la noche termine, habrá mucho qué celebrar.

Saludaron a unos cuantos compañeros y se sentaron en una mesa. En cuanto Maka sintió que nadie los escuchaba (aunque con la música y entre tanta gente ella apenas podía oírlo a él) se inclinó y le habló despacio, con un tono ligeramente molesto en su voz.

-No me vengas con enigmas, Kid. Dime qué planeas.

Kid desvió la vista, lucia algo molesto.

-No quería que lo notaras…pero…el mantel…

-¿El mantel?

-Está…mal acomodado- le temblaban las manos- no luce nada simétrico…

Maka se tragó todo lo que tenia que decir con respecto al mantel y suspiró. Kid estaba intentando, estaba segura. Odiaba sus obsesiones, las odiaba. No sabía porqué lo había encontrado tan encantador cuando se lo contó, en la vida diaria simplemente era una situación insufrible, o al menos ella lo encontraba sumamente molesto.

Kid se aclaró la voz.

-Estaba preocupado- explicó, finalmente- te he notado demasiado decaída, pensé que una fiesta te podría reanimar.

-Bien, como sea- admitió ella con cierto aburrimiento- gracias.

…

Soul tomaba una copa, mirando a Liz con cierto recelo.

-Puedo jurarte por mi cabello- dijo Liz levantando una mano extendida y paseando las otras por su dorada y larga cabellera- que no sabía nada sobre esto.

-Sí, claro, lo que digas- accedió- da igual. Sabía que la iba a ver de todos modos.

Liz le dio un trago ligero a su copa y lo miró de reojo.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó ella. Soul asintió. Iba a agregar algo más cuando notó que Kid jalaba a Maka hacia su mesa.

Soul cerró sus ojos y se esforzó en sonreír. En cuanto levantó la vista hacia ellos lo había conseguido.

Se puso de pie y Liz lo hizo también para saludar a la parejita.

-Es un gusto verte, Kid- dijo, apretándole la mano- ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-Muy bien- sonrió el pelinegro con gusto- pero a ti debe de irte mejor. He escuchado muy buenas cosas de ti, dicen que puedes llegar a los altos mandos en poco tiempo.

-No es para tanto- Soul sonrió en el mismo tono- solo cumplo con mi trabajo. Maka, es un gusto verte también.

Se estiró y le besó suavemente la mejilla.

-Me alegra verte, Soul- dijo ella con un hilo de voz. A Liz no le pasó desapercibida la mirada que compartieron antes de apartar la vista casi al mismo tiempo.

-Discúlpenos,- pidió Kid- tengo algo que anunciar.

Kid pidió la atención de todos los presentes. En cuanto tuvo todos los ojos puestos sobre él y Maka, ésta sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal.

-Buenas tardes a todos, me alegra que hayan podido venir. Esta es una ocasión especial para nosotros y es un placer contar con su presencia. Como todos saben, Maka es mi novia- declaró con orgullo- pero esta noche…esta noche será especial.

Volteó hacia ella en medio del silencio aplastante que reinaba en el lugar. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una cajita forrada en terciopelo negro. Se miraron a los ojos y él le tomó la mano acercándola hacia su pecho. Abrió la cajita y le mostró el hermoso anillo en su interior. Maka se quedó sin habla.

Kid sacó el anillo y se lo puso con delicadeza. Maka lo miraba, desconcertada.

-Maka, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Los asistentes estallaron en aplausos. Maka comenzó a temblar, y Kid se conmovió. La atrajo hacia sí y la envolvió en un abrazo por que daba la impresión de que se iba a echar a llorar.

-No es para tanto- le dijo con una sonrisa- solo di que sí.

Maka movió la cabeza afirmativamente aun atrapada por el abrazo. Para Kid fue suficiente.

…

Cuando el desastre de felicitaciones y abrazos posterior a la propuesta matrimonial se aplacó un poco, Soul y Liz se encontraban recargados en un ventanal. Soul tomaba agua, porque sabía que si dejaba entrar una gota más de alcohol en su cuerpo no se iba a detener.

Liz lanzó un suspiro cargado de fastidio, en realidad no se esperaba que las cosas terminaran de ese modo. Una fracción de segundo luego de que Maka asintiera en brazos de Kid, ella volteó a mirar a Soul y jamás en la vida lo había visto así de desconcertado y desesperanzado. Comprobó con tristeza que él estaba resignado. A estas alturas no sabía qué seria mejor para él.

Decidió que era momento de hacer su último movimiento. Sabía que se podría arrepentir. Sabía que si eso le proporcionaba un poco mas de sufrimiento a Soul ella iba a ser la culpable, pero se atrevió.

-Soul- susurró, jalándolo de la manga- acércate. Préstale atención a Maka.

Soul obedeció de mala gana, y se esforzó por no sentir una punzada en el pecho al voltear hacia ella. Pero no se esperaba ver lo que vio. Maka caminaba de la mano de Kid, con la cabeza agachada, como si estuviera triste, como si ese no fuera el mejor día de su vida.

-Mírala bien. Ella no esta feliz. Soul, la he visto estas semanas, muy de cerca, y desde que te fuiste no ha sido la misma, ni siquiera hacia Kid. Su rostro…debería estar deslumbrante ahora mismo, y sin embargo pareciera que la acaban de sentenciar a muerte.

-¿Y yo qué tengo que ver?

Liz ignoró el tono brusco con que Soul le hizo la pregunta y se quedó mirando hacia Maka.

-Ahora mira a Kid- prosiguió sin responder-, lo único que hace es pasear de aquí a allá con una sonrisota en el rostro como si no se diera cuenta de la cara que tiene Maka.

-¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto?- preguntó Soul, sabiendo que con Liz siempre había algo más.

-Esos dos no se aman, ¿comprendes? Solo míralos. Kid no es un mal tipo, pero lo único que ve en Maka es que ella es la "ideal". Y Maka…

Liz dudó si completar la oración o no. Finalmente, la desesperación se hizo más que evidente en los ojos de su amigo, así que accedió a hablar.

-Maka te ama a ti, Soul. Y no puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpida como para no verlo antes, pero me alegro de que lo haya hecho. Lo que no me parece es que haya aceptado casarse con Kid.

Soul comprendió entonces. Maka aceptaba a Kid porque él la había rechazado. Pero, ¿cómo quería ella que comprendiera un mensaje tan confuso? El no estaba acostumbrado a leer entre líneas y mucho menos a que Maka pretendiera que él adivinara sus sentimientos.

-Yo…debo salir un momento, necesito estar solo.

-Entiendo- concedió Liz mirando hacia el frente, ignorándolo ligeramente.

-Si me necesitas para algo…estaré en el auto.

Liz observó a Soul caminar hacia la entrada del lugar y a su vez se encaminó al tocador.

…

Maka miraba de vez en cuando a Liz y a Soul. Estaban tan juntos, y hablaban tan secretamente entre ellos…los celos se hicieron presentes en su mente poco a poco, pero comprendía que ese no era su problema. O más bien, lo era, pero ella no tenía nada que hacer allí.

Sin embargo, aunque intentó ignorarlo, no pudo evitar que su sangre ardiera cuando, tras una distracción, no los vio más. Se habían ido… ¿juntos?

Tenia sentido, pero…pero….

¡No podía ser! ¿Qué hacia ella en ese lugar? ¿Qué hacia del brazo de Kid? ¿Qué hacia sonriendo como una estúpida cada vez que la felicitaban? ¿Y porqué la felicitaban si para ella era lo peor que pasaría en su vida?

Los celos la hicieron reaccionar.

Para sorpresa de Kid, ella le soltó el brazo con brusquedad y se apartó unos pasos de él. Se cubría la boca con una mano, y parecía asustada. Con un movimiento rápido, se quitó el anillo y se lo puso en la mano, para luego soltarlo poco a poco.

-Lo siento- dijo con la voz entrecortada- yo…no puedo con esto, por favor perdóname…

Y dicho esto salió corriendo de ahí, buscando la puerta entre la gente.

Se le olvidó su suéter, y en cuanto llegó afuera el frío le dio de lleno.

…

Soul estaba en su auto. Puso la calefacción y un poco de musica para aclararse la mente. Aunque había restringido su consumo de alcohol, debía admitir que una copa le venia bien en ese instante.

Nunca sentía tal necesidad por alcohol pero eso era diferente. Era algo demasiado fuerte para el.

Reflexionó en lo que le había dicho Liz y se dio cuenta de que aunque lo había intentado, no había podido mantenerse frío ante la reacción de Maka a la petición de Kid. Porque de haberlo hecho no hubiera necesitado salir de allí como lo hizo. Simplemente lo hubiera ignorado…eso hubiera sido lo mejor.

Pero no lo hizo. Reacciono justo como no quería reaccionar. Le dolió. Y se tuvo que tragar el dolor para poder salir de allí sin correr, sin gritar.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro y se alborotó el pelo, maldición, ¿Porqué demonios la amaba tanto todavía?

…

Maka siguió corriendo aun cuando ya había salido del salón. Pensó en tomar un taxi que la llevara a casa, pero si esperaba a que llegara uno Kid podía llegar a buscarla y lo último que quería en ese momento era dar explicaciones. Ya se había dado a si misma la prueba irrefutable de que no podría entregarse a alguien a quien no amaba. En pocos segundos habían pasado ante sus ojos escenas de cómo sería su vida en adelante si seguía con toda esa farsa y decidió que simplemente no podía hacerlo, no podía sacrificarse a si misma de esa manera y mucho menos lastimar a Kid.

Así que decidió seguir corriendo de camino a casa, aunque había empezado a lloviznar y el frío era cada vez más crudo.

Al pasar por el estacionamiento, vio el auto de Soul. El estaba dentro. Sin Liz.

…

Soul pensaba si estaría bien volver a la fiesta. Apagó la radio y bajó un poco la temperatura del calefactor. Tal vez seria mejor idea irse de una vez. Estaba cansado y enfadado y no quería saber más de nada.

Encendió el motor del auto y estuvo a punto de echarlo a andar cuando unos golpecitos tímidos y temblorosos se sintieron en la ventanilla del copiloto.

…

Realmente, Maka sabía que no perdía nada acercándose así a el. Si la rechazaba ya no podía doler mas, y esperaba que en nombre de esa amistad que tanto había defendido, se compadeciera de ella y por lo menos la dejara entrar al auto.

…

Soul se quedó estático procesando rápidamente la situación. Abrió la puerta de golpe y se estiró lo suficiente para pescar a Maka de un brazo y jalarla al interior. Cuando estuvo sentada cerró la puerta y le miró seriamente.

-¿Se puede saber porque sales vestida así, sin siquiera un suéter con que taparte?- preguntó mientras se quitaba su saco y se lo ponía sobre los hombros- ¡Te vas a enfermar! Dime, ¿Qué rayos hacemos si te enfermas, eh?

Sin quitarle las manos de los hombros, le friccionó los brazos esperando que la temperatura regresara a la normalidad. Subió de nuevo la calefacción y cuando Maka dejó de temblar, le pasó el dorso de la mano por las mejillas, la barbilla, los labios y la frente.

-Parece que ya estas mejor- comentó, bajando un poco la voz. ¿Porqué no pudo evitar tocarla de esa forma?- ahora, ¿Puedes decirme qué hacías aquí afuera así? ¿No deberías estar en la fiesta?

-Yo…no. No quiero estar allí.

Soul cerró los ojos, absteniéndose a preguntar los porqués. Fuera lo que fuera, conocía a Maka lo suficiente como para saber que no le contaría todo así de…

-No pienso casarme. No puedo casarme con Kid.

Maka se había cubierto los ojos con las manos, y luego comenzó a presionarse la frente como si un fuerte dolor de cabeza la estuviera atacando.

-No puedo hacerlo.

Soul volteó a verla. Parecía tan atormentada que no tuvo el valor para insistirle. Además, en el fondo de su corazón y para su propia vergüenza, se había sentido aliviado de escucharle decir esas palabras. Aunque sabía que estaba en terreno pantanoso.

No podía volver a ser su juguete, nunca más. No le iba a permitir que lo usara para consolarse y luego romperle el corazón de nuevo. Simplemente era algo que no podía consentir. Con ella no tenia, ni nunca tuvo, ningún tipo de seguridad, pues aunque el en determinado momento había querido que fuera así, ella no el pertenecía.

Simplemente encendió el motor del auto.

-Te llevo a casa- dijo como conclusión. No preguntó cuando alcanzó a verle la mano y descubrió que en efecto se había quitado el anillo. No preguntó cuando ella se acurrucó en el asiento con la mirada perdida.

No hizo ninguna pregunta, aunque Maka sabía bien que, conociéndolo, lo más normal hubiese sido una avalancha de cuestionamientos que cayeran sobre ella.

Eso la llevó a darse cuenta de que a él no le importaba, o por lo menos, lo fingía.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, llegaron a su edificio. Soul bajó tras ella, y permaneció a sus espaldas mientras caminaban hacia el interior y subían las escaleras. Estaba tan cerca que Maka creyó poder sentir en la nuca el calido choque de su respiración pausada, contrastante con el penetrante frío que le calaba hasta lo más hondo de su piel.

Cuando llegaron a su departamento, ella abrió la puerta con nerviosismo, equivocando varias veces la llave y dándole vuelta al lado equivocado. Finalmente pudo abrir y se encaminó hacia el interior con paso lento.

Se sentó en la orilla del primer sillón que encontró a su paso y recargó la cabeza contra el descansa brazos. Se cubrió la cara con una mano y no dijo ni media palabra. Soul la miraba desde la puerta sin decir nada, pues creyó que lo más prudente era irse de allí lo más pronto posible.

Su corazón no lo dejó. Sentía un fuerte nudo en el pecho que le hacia más difícil respirar y un calor frío bajando desde allí hacia sus piernas, que sabía podían flaquear en cualquier segundo. Así que tuvo que hacerse fuerte y preguntar.

-¿Necesitas algo?

Maka levantó su cabeza hacia él haciendo en su rostro un gesto interrogante como si no le hubiera escuchado bien. Soul alzó un poco la voz.

-Pregunto si puedo hacer algo por ti- aclaró- no puedo dejarte así, de verdad te ves terrible.

Maka bajó la vista de nuevo, pero en lugar de quedarse sentada sin decir nada, que era lo que ella quería, su cuerpo actuó por si solo, y se encontró a si misma poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia él. Cuando estuvo a menos de veinte centímetros de distancia de su cuerpo, estiró su mano y tocó su pecho, y sin quitar la mano levantó su vista y lo miró comprendiendo lo que realmente necesitaba en esos momentos.

-¿Crees que puedas abrazarme?- preguntó con trabajo, mientras el ponía su mano sobre la que ella le había dejado en el pecho.

Soul estiró sus brazos y la arropó entre ellos. La apretó contra su pecho y de nuevo sintió esa horrible presión que no lo dejaba respirar. Pasó sus manos por su cabello, por su espalda, parecía que no la iba a dejar ir nunca.

Maka se aferró a él como a un bote salvavidas, como a una ultima esperanza, como cualquiera se aferra a algo que realmente necesita tener y en lo que necesita creer. Respiró con ansias el aire helado y calido que transitaba por su cuerpo y se sintió demasiado pesada como para aguantarse un segundo más a si misma.

Soul la soltó lentamente y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

-Soul…- Maka lo llamó, aunque sin ánimos de detenerlo o de sonar autoritaria como hubiera ocurrido en otras ocasiones. Soul se detuvo y volvió a voltear hacia ella.

Se había metido las manos en los bolsillos y tenia esa expresión que te hacia pensar en un tipo frío al que nada le importa. Maka se sorprendió de cuan fácil era para el poner esa mirada en sus ojos y esa inexpresión en su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Dime, ¿Puedo hacer algo yo por ti?- sujetó la tela del vestido y la estrujó entre sus manos.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

Maka hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmoronarse ahí mismo. Tomó mucho aire y se dispuso a admitir, con la voz temblorosa.

-Yo sé…que te lastimé. Soul…tu sabes…tú sabes muy bien que yo nunca hubiera querido que las cosas fueran así. Soy una tonta por no haberme dado cuenta de la forma en que me expresabas tu amor cada vez que estábamos juntos…supongo que estaba tan acostumbrada a que fueras así conmigo que me parecía perfectamente natural pero…

Hizo una pausa larga, tanto que Soul pudo vislumbrar cuanto le estaba costando expresarse en esos momentos. Así que se quedó de pie, sin moverse, sin interrumpir, casi sin respirar.

-Había tanto amor en todas y cada una de las cosas que hacías por mí, y me di cuenta de lo mucho que significas para mí únicamente cuando te perdí. Sé que no puedo cambiar el pasado, no puedo cambiar el hecho de que te herí y te abandoné. Pero también sé que debe haber forma de repararlo.

Levanto la vista y lo miró, angustiada, con suplica, con anhelo y tristeza.

-Ya ni siquiera aspiro a que me ames- finalizó- solo quiero reparar lo que he hecho.

-Para repararlo- dijo él con cierta indiferencia, pero con el dolor saliéndole a borbotones junto con la voz- primero tendrías que vivirlo y comprenderlo.

-Lo haré- puntualizó ella- solo dímelo, y te prometo que lo haré.

Soul se adelantó y se sentó en el sillón. Maka lo miró confundida y no se atrevió a acercarse a él.

-Primero siéntate a mi lado y escúchame hablar de…digamos, de Liz. Ella es atractiva e inteligente y me parece que me gusta, y mucho- volteó a mirarla, sin piedad- ve a trabajar a la oficina mañana y trata de fingir que no te importa que yo empiece a salir con ella.

Maka sintió como si le dieran un golpe repentino en la boca del estómago, pero supo por la mirada de Soul que no se iba a detener.

-Cuando no puedas mas, ven y róbame un beso- continuó, como un reto- y luego desvívete en patéticos intentos de que no me enoje contigo. Luego mírame besándola y trata de seguir fingiendo que no te importa y que todo lo que quieres es que yo sea feliz. Nos ignoramos por un tiempo y me aparezco en tu casa un buen día hondeando la bandera de la paz y te invito a ver películas de terror.

Maka se mordió los labios. Venia la peor parte y la expresión de Soul no cambió en lo absoluto, aunque aumentó la fuerza en su voz.

-Fingiré dormir pero en algún momento te besaré solo por que me da la gana. Luego haremos el amor, _o como quieras llamarle_, y te dejaré en seguida diciéndote que todo fue un error. Al día siguiente me iré con ella de viaje y te dejaré, pero tu iras a buscarme y me pedirás paz otra vez como si tu fueras la culpable de todo lo ocurrido. Ah, y mientras ocurre todo eso, no se te olvide nunca dejar la rosa roja en mi escritorio todas las mañanas. Ni rosa, ni amarilla. Roja- recalcó.

Se puso de pie y caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta, dispuesto a irse, porque sabía que iba a tener que pedirle perdón y abrazarla de nuevo si se quedaba allí. Se sintió demasiado cruel pero esa era la verdad, era todo lo que él había pasado.

-Luego seremos oficialmente novios, ella y yo, ¿Qué te parece? Pero yo renunciare al compromiso y me daré cuenta de repente de que a quien amo es a ti. Suena divertido, ¿No? Como una montaña rusa.

Mientras hablaba, se estaba obligando a recordar y a atizar el fuego de su dolor interno para odiarla definitivamente y para no necesitarla nunca más, pero no podía.

-Y sobretodo, ámame- agregó- hasta que te duela, hazte dependiente de mi y de todo lo que yo quiera y necesite, vive por mi, no dejes de pensar en mi. Y cuando quieras recuperar tu voluntad y tu autoestima, hazlo, pero aun así, date cuenta de que no eres nada sin mí. Vive todo eso- dijo a modo de conclusión- y llegados a este punto sabrás como me siento yo. Y entonces me pregunto si encontraras la forma de repararlo.

Maka se limpió la cara de unas lágrimas rebeldes que habían resbalado por ellas.

-¿Eso será suficiente?- preguntó, cuando él estaba a punto de salir de allí definitivamente.

-No lo sé- contestó sin detenerse- a mi no me sirvió para nada.

Y la puerta se cerró tras él. Y Maka se fue de vuelta a su sillón tratando de reponerse.

…

Soul volvió al hotel. Se instaló en su habitación y vio que la pequeña llovizna seguía cayendo. Se quedó sentado junto a la ventana, la noche había caído de repente, cuando salió del departamento de Maka le había parecido que apenas era media tarde.

Desistió de cenar, de dormir o de hacer cualquier cosa. Solo se quedó allí mirando entre suspiro y suspiro la ciudad cubierta de agua y el calor de su respiración empañando la ventana.

Se sentía terrible, como un león enjaulado, cuando no aguantó más estar allí sentado sin hacer nada se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar en círculos. La habitación le quedaba pequeña, la piel le quedaba grande y todas y cada una de las cosas que le había dicho a Maka le repiqueteaban en la mente de forma extremadamente molesta.

Sintió que se había pasado, y luego sintió que se había quedado corto. Sintió que debía ser fuerte pero también lo encontró estúpido, ¿Porqué negarse a si mismo algo que deseaba y que podía tener?

Se encontró con algunas respuestas. ¿Porqué negarse? Por su dignidad. Por su autoestima. Por su voluntad. Para probarse a si mismo que no era un idiota que se deja manipular porque sí.

Sentía que tenia cada vez menos espacio, como si la habitación se le cerrara encima. Sentía unas ganas locas de salir corriendo, de perderse en algún bosque, de tirarse a un río y nadar toda la noche a pesar del frío que hacía…

Quería ser libre. ¿Eso es mucho pedir para un hombre? Quería dejar de sentirse amarrado y prisionero, dependiente. Quería poder hacer algo por primera vez para ser feliz él. No por Maka, no por Liz, no por su hermano, no por sus padres. Por él.

Soul miró de nuevo por la ventana. La abrió un poco y sacó su mano para comprobar que la lluvia había dejado de caer.

Decidió salir a caminar un rato. Quizás después, se iría de aquella ciudad a dejar atrás tantos recuerdos dañinos que lo estaban matando. Le apetecía manejar de noche, pero por el momento necesitaba respirar, estirar los brazos y las piernas, sentir el suelo bajo sus pies y la oscuridad de la noche envolviéndolo, disfrutar un poco de la soledad y del anonimato.

Se puso un saco grueso, creyendo haber dejado el otro en el auto, y descendió en el elevador hacia la salida del hotel.

Avisó a la recepcionista que solo tardaría un par de horas cuando mucho, y pidió que para entonces le tuvieran listo algo de cenar. Se negó a llevarse el auto y también negó ante la propuesta de conseguirle un taxi. Quería caminar. Quería ser libre aunque fueran solo un par de horas.

Caminó un poco. Se detuvo en una esquina antes de decidir su rumbo, y se quedó allí parado un momento, reflexionando, meditando, respirando profundamente, llenando sus pulmones del aire frío y húmedo que tanto bien le estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Decidió qué camino tomar. Dobló la esquina hacia la derecha, que era la calle menos transitada. Y apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando todo el mundo se le vino encima.

Empapada, caminando despacio, con la cabeza agachada y con su saco, que le quedaba algo grande, aun sobre los hombros, Maka venía caminando en dirección a él. Al parecer no lo vio primeramente. Soul dejó de caminar. Se quedó mirando la escena sabiendo que esa imagen no se le iba a borrar nunca de la mente, no sabía si por la sublimidad de la tristeza que emanaba o por lo terriblemente bella que le parecía en esos momentos.

Maka levantó la vista y lo miró. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, sorprendida de encontrarlo en ese sitio, y dejó de moverse por unos segundos.

Antes de que Soul dijera cualquier cosa, Maka corrió hacia él.

-Soul…tu saco. Lo siento, olvidé dártelo.

Se lo quitó rápidamente y quedó descubierta en un estremecimiento que le enchinó el cuerpo al sentir el aire terriblemente frío sobre su piel húmeda.

Soul tomó con una mano el saco que pesaba lo triple debido a la lluvia que había absorbido, y con la otra atrapó a Maka y la detuvo antes de que emprendiera la huída de nuevo.

Se resistió a abrazarla. La mantuvo frente a él y la miró con severidad.

-Te dije que no anduvieras así, en serio te vas a enfermar ahora- la regañó como a una niña pequeña- y no puedo creer que hayas venido hasta aquí así solo para devolverme esto.

Maka negó con la cabeza, con la mirada agachada.

-No era nada- dijo, tratando de zafarse del agarre- no creo que me quieras escuchar.

-Bueno, contigo ya he perdido tanto que nada puede ser peor- contestó Soul encogiéndose de hombros. No trataba de herirla, pero quería seguir siendo fuerte.

-Yo…lo siento, es algo estúpido- cerró los ojos con fuerza, trataba de no derramar una sola lagrima- Soul…yo lo haré. Haré lo que tú me pidas.

Sinceramente confundido, Soul la miró esperando una explicación.

-Yo…yo…haré todo. Sé que no puede pasar exactamente igual pero no me importaría hacerlo a mi manera. Viviré cerca de ti, me iré esta misma noche si es lo que tengo que hacer para poder cumplir. Cuidaré de ti, te haré de comer, te visitaré todos los días, buscare la forma de alegrarte la vida cada vez que estemos juntos. Si es necesario descuidaré cualquier otro aspecto de mi vida para poder estar a tu lado.

Estiró sus manos y tomó entre ellas una de las de él. Las tres manos estaban frías como el hielo.

Se llevó aquella anhelada mano al rostro y comenzó a besar sus dedos, uno por uno, lentamente, tal como él lo había hecho aquella noche en que todo cambió, aquella noche que los marcó a ambos con tanta estupidez, deseo mal contenido y amor incomprensible.

-No me importa si ya nunca vuelves a decir que me amas, estaré bien. Puedo conformarme con lo que quieras darme. Y si alguna vez te encuentras a una mujer a quien ames y que realmente te merezca, te prometo que me iré y no volverás a saber nada de mí.

Seguía sujetándole la mano, y ahora la mantenía presa contra su mejilla. Se conformaba con eso. Sabía que no tenía derecho a pedir nada más.

-Mientras tanto has de saber que yo si te amo- continuó, nerviosa porque el no le había contestado nada, solo estaba allí mirándola- te amo como una loca, te amo tanto que me cuesta comprender como no pude demostrártelo antes. Siempre tuve miedo de enamorarme de ti, siempre pensé que alguien como tu era inalcanzable para mi y que solo conseguiría lastimarme a mi misma…y todo lo que logré con eso fue dañarte a ti.

Se acercó mas a él y le abrazó, aun pensando que si el no quería corresponder al abrazo, estaba en su derecho y era completamente comprensible.

-Solo no tomes venganza de una manera cruel- pidió, para terminar su declaración- no trates de separarme de ti, Soul, eso podría matarme.

El silencio se apoderó de ellos. Los ruidos de la ciudad eran un murmullo lejano. El frío parecía haber menguado.

-Tonta- escucho Maka de un momento a otro, pero no lo pudo procesar, su abrazo fue correspondido con tanta fuerza que le arrebató el aire- Tonta. Tonta. ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! ¡Maka, eres una tonta! ¡Nunca vuelvas a hablar de esa forma! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás!

Maka pegó su cara al pecho de Soul mientras este la abrazaba con más fuerza. Tenía tanto miedo. Su corazón latía tan desbocado que pensó que si seguía así podría explotar.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-¡Porque tu no eres así! ¡Nunca lo has sido! No necesitas de nadie para ser valiosa, no necesitas nada que yo pueda darte, tu eres perfecta tal y como eres, no me necesitas en lo absoluto.

Le sujetó la cabeza protectoramente con una mano y con la otra seguía sujetando su mejilla. Besó su cabello, en silencio, esperando a que se le pasara el nudo del estomago y poder decir lo que tenia que decir.

-Si sigues así…dejaras de ser la mujer de quien me enamoré, y a quien, para mi desgracia, sigo amando.

Maka se separó bruscamente y buscó en su mirada algún signo de broma o de falsedad, pero no pudo hacer mucho porque fue atrapada por un tierno beso que tomó control sobre sus labios, primero despacio, aumentando cada vez mas la velocidad y la fuerza impresa en aquella caricia. Había tanto cariño en ello, que a ella le costaba creérselo. Cada caricia era estremecedora y le regresaba poco a poco la vida que había creído perder antes. Sentía como poco a poco el hueco en su corazón volvía a llenarse.

-Soul…

Cuando le dio unos segundos para respirar, se encontró sin saber qué mas decir. Simplemente se abalanzó de él y siguió besándolo.

Regresaron al hotel, sin hablar de nada, contando los pasos, los minutos y los segundos.

Antes de poderse dar cuenta, estaban en el elevador besándose sin importarles que alguien los pudiera ver.

Soul simplemente no había podido más. La amaba mucho, y ella se veía tan vulnerable y débil que supo en seguida que no estaba mintiendo.

Ella de verdad sentía lo que estaba diciendo, de verdad le amaba, de verdad deseaba estar con el.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación cayeron en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Maka miró la hora, eran más de las diez de la noche.

De pronto la realidad le dio un golpe frontal. Se había ido de esa fiesta, había dejado a Kid con el anillo en la mano, y ahora estaba ahí con Soul…lo había buscado, le había revelado sus sentimientos, y si el se lo pedía, se hubiera puesto de rodillas con tal de poder estar con él.

Soul también recibió su cuota de realidad. Tenía a Maka aun abrazada contra él pero de pronto se sintió raro, absurdo.

-Nos estamos precipitando- dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro- dime, ¿es esto lo que quieres?

Maka asintió. Finalmente…al diablo todos los demás, ella solo quería a Soul. Era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, a él.

Soul la soltó y sacó una maleta. De la maleta extrajo un cambio de ropa para dormir y se la dio a Maka.

-Sigues empapada. Ponte esto.

Maka asintió. Cuando salio del baño con un pantalón corto y una camiseta que le quedaban grandes, ya Soul había pedido la cena. Se sentaron juntos en la cama, observándose, sin hablar. Cuando llegó la cena, comenzaron a platicar tranquilamente. Les costaba mucho trabajo pues las últimas veces que habían hablado todo había sido muy intenso, ahora hablar de cosas "normales" era una gran dificultad.

-No entiendo- dijo Soul en algún momento, dejando de lado su cena- como es que aun estoy cuerdo. Sé que esto tiene que ser una locura pero…es como si no me importara.

-Yo tampoco entiendo- susurró Maka- pero te juro que a estas alturas ya no quiero entender.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Maka se puso de pie y lo miró con seriedad. No había querido romper la intimidad tan suave que los rodeaba, pero al no tener en qué mas ocuparse para no tener que hablar de "cosas serias" la atmósfera se había tornado pesada.

-Si crees que es un error, podemos dejarlo aquí. No merezco que me des otra oportunidad. Me conformo con que me des tu perdón.

Soul no contestó. Bajó la vista hacia sus pies, y luego la paseó por la habitación pensando en cuan solo se sentiría en ese momento si no estuviera ella.

El silencio aumentó. Como Soul no respondía, Maka trataba de figurarse como iba a salir de allí enfundada en una pijama de hombre sin que se viera raro. Apretó los puños esperando la respuesta. En serio, pensar en ese momento en una reconciliación definitiva era soñar demasiado.

Él finalmente se puso de pie. Caminó hacia ella y le puso las manos en los hombros, mirándola con una mueca traviesa.

-Dime, ¿Tu oferta anterior sigue en pie?- preguntó mientras la levantaba suavemente del suelo.

-¿Eh?

-¿Cocinarás para mi?- preguntó en tono mimoso mientras la recostaba en la cama acariciándole el cabello- ¿Me cuidarás? ¿Te ocuparás de que sea feliz?

Maka asintió para luego recibir otro beso, tierno y suave, lleno de amor. Tan delicioso que no pudo reprimir el suspiro que tuvo que dejar escapar cuando se separaron apenas unos centímetros.

-¿Y te quedarás conmigo?- preguntó, y ella solo asentía, incapaz de hablar- ¿Porqué?

-Porque te amo- musitó ella, presa de un temblor que iba por todo su cuerpo cada vez que recibía otro beso o caricia, o cuando sentía que la abrazaba un poco mas fuerte.

-No te oigo- retó- dilo mas fuerte o no podré si quiera creerlo.

-Te amo- Soul acarició su rostro y su cuello sin piedad, dejando besos aquí y allá- ¡Te amo!

Cuando al fin pudo dejar salir su voz, ambos estallaron en risas.

-Yo te amo mas- contraatacó Soul, haciendo que ella hiciera una mueca de disgusto, para luego reír otra vez.

-No me provoques…- pidió.

-Tienes razón. Ambos hemos tenido suficiente.

…

Mas tarde, luego de mucho platicar y compartir esa intimidad tan anhelada por ambos, se encontraron acostados mirando hacia el techo, ambos pensando exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Maka. Soul la atrajo hacia él enredando sus piernas con las de ella y mirándola como si estuviera pensando en algo profundamente.

-Realmente no lo sé. Podemos pensarlo en la mañana si quieres.

A Maka le dio un vuelco en el estómago. Se abrazó a él y procuró dormir tranquilamente.

…

Al día siguiente, una avalancha pasó por el departamento de Maka llevándose en una pequeña maleta apenas lo esencial, algunos cambios de ropa y documentos importantes, y algo ligero para comer por el camino.

El auto de Soul salió de la ciudad a eso de las diez de la mañana, sin decir a nadie como, ni porqué, con sus dos ocupantes asustados por el riesgo, pero contentos con la decisión.

Liz recibió en su oficina una carta de renuncia que realmente esperaba. En la fiesta nadie se percató de la ausencia de Maka y Soul, lo cual fue bueno para Kid, quien también se fue para aclararse la mente un poco. En el fondo, entendía lo que había ocurrido. Solo quería meditar un poco en su error.

…

Todo fue difícil en un principio, vivir juntos, lidiar con la compañía, con los recuerdos. Maka consiguió un nuevo trabajo, y aunque no estaban siempre juntos, procuraban compartir todo el tiempo posible.

Aun después de semanas, algunas cosas eran incómodas. A veces, cuando repasaba todo lo que había hecho mal, la culpa la asaltaba y se deprimía un poco. En las noches soñaba que todo era una broma terrible o que por cualquier cosa Soul se iba y la dejaba, y en el fondo sentía que lo merecía.

Pero cuando despertaba, Soul estaba allí, abrazándola con fuerza, dormido. A veces el también despertaba, pero no preguntaba nada, pues comprendía. Solo la besaba suavemente en los labios y trataba de hacerla dormir.

Frecuentemente le decía que nada de eso importaba ya, que si ambos se amaban todo iba a estar bien.

Probablemente todo había estado mal desde un principio, básicamente habían empezado por el final, haciendo siempre cosas incorrectas, pero ella eligió creer.

Se esforzaría por hacer de eso que estaban viviendo el comienzo de una nueva vida, distinta, perfecta. No solo por ella sino también por el amor de su vida, por el hombre que llenaba sus días y la protegía entre sus brazos. Se esforzaría por (y lograría, de eso estaba segura) hacer feliz a Soul.

FIN

**Jujuju…bueno, mucha miel, pero espero que les haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus ánimos para seguir con este fic. Para mi este fue de los finales más difíciles de escribir, y estoy feliz con el resultado.**

**Pd. Cherry, no trates de matarme!**

**Saludos, besos y abrazos! **

**Atte. Yereri n.n**


End file.
